


The Art Of Dissimulation

by Adictinqqq



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Don't like, Don't read, Multi, Powerful Hermione, Slytherin Hermione, Strong Harry, Work In Progress, badass Hermione, hermione malfoy, main character Hermione, pureblood hermione, slight dunbledore bashing, there will be same sex couple in this story, third side of the war
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 00:00:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 83,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5435681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adictinqqq/pseuds/Adictinqqq
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before the gender of the baby could be identified Voldemort announced to Lucius Malfoy that should he have a daughter, a marriage contract was to be drawn up as soon as possible. He was looking for a Dark Mistress, and who better than a Malfoy. Lucius and his wife then swore that if they did have a daughter, they were to keep her safe at all costs. Rated M for violence</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi so I had this idea going through my head and I just got so excited and had to write it. I hope you like and if you do let me know. I definitely think I want to make this a multi chapter story so let me know what you think. I also have not decided on any romantic pairings for this story so if you have any suggestions feel free to let me know. xoxo
> 
> Disclaimer: The characters of the Harry Potter Universe are the property of J.K Rowling. All canon characters, plots, and situations are not owned by me and i make no profit from this story.
> 
> The Art of Dissimulation
> 
> Chapter one
> 
> "Shadows settle on the place that you left,
> 
> our minds are troubled by the emptiness.
> 
> Destroy the middle it's a waste of time.
> 
> From the perfect start to the finish line"
> 
> Daughter-Youth

"Lucius, I hear your dear wife is expecting" The ball room was dark and cold, masked men watched from the edges of the room as a man who looked at first sight like he could be on the cover of Witch Weekly, rose from a chair. Though it was more of a throne than anything else and leaving the only piece of furniture in the room behind him walked slowing to the blonde wizard who stood with his mask-less face down. Many cringed in fear from just watching the way the man who seemed just like any other drained any sort of confidence Malfoy usually had with every step closer.

Tom Riddle stopped in front of the man and smiled as he lifted a single finger and traced it along the young Malfoy's jawline. Tugging on his chin slightly the Dark Lord stared into Lucius' eyes for a brief moment before slipping away, a worryingly happy look on his face. "So you don't know whether it is a boy or a girl?" The Dark lord said as he lowered himself into the chair with an elegance you would never have expected.

"Yes master" Lucius replied, his eyes lowered, but voice firm. After years in the mans servitude there were some things you learnt. Act respectful but not scared. Always agree with what he says and always do what he asks. And always, always, keep your mind guarded.

"How unfortunate it would be if your wife didn't bare a proper heir" Voldemort said as though he was truly sympathizing with the man who stood in the center of the room. "But really what use would another male Malfoy be for me. I have you, my ever faithful servant. My ever faithful, rich, influential servant" Lucius could feel his blood run cold. A compliment was never a good thing.

"Forgive me if I say I do not understand my Lord"

"On the off chance that you end up with a daughter, though quite unlikely given your family history, once she comes of age I believe an arranged marriage would benefit us all marvelously. Do you not agree?" the man sneered a dangerous look in his eyes, as if daring someone to disagree with him.

"Of course my Lord. I am honored for you to even consider such an offer" Lucius lied. He could feel the other death eaters in the room breathe sighs of relief. Over the last year the dark lord has dropped hints of wanting a betrothal. Wanting a dark mistress by his side. Of course Bellatrix had offered her services immediately much to her husbands annoyance, to which the Dark Lord had laughed and said that he had enough Death Eaters to breed him a wife.

Since that moment Lucius had been on edge. When he first found out about Narcissa's pregnancy he thought briefly of trying to hide her but somehow the little rat Pettigrew had found out which led to the situation Lucius was in now.

"Of course. Now leave, I have other matters to attend to" the man waved him away and Lucius bowed before leaving the room. Once the large oak doors were closed tightly behind him he made his way down the long corridors towards the drawing room of Lestrange Manner. Outside the door he could hear his sister in laws hysterical laughs. Taking a moment to rearrange his features into one of boredom he straightened his robes before entering the room.

It looked very much like Malfoy Manner though it was much darker, a more sinister feel filled the room. Bad things had happened there. You could feel it in the essence of the entire house. Dark magic thrummed through the walls. Lucius briefly wondered if the house itself was so dark that it influenced anyone who walked through the doors. Turned them mad. It would explain a lot of things, he thought watching as Bellatrix cooed at Narcissa threateningly.

"Are you ready to leave" he asked, his voice low and commanding. His wife turned to him with a look of gratefulness and nodded her head quickly before smiling apologetically at her sister, offering a tight goodbye. Striding over Lucius offered her an arm and with a curt nod in Bellatrix's direction led his wife out of the room, down the hall and straight out of the manner.

Neither said a word. Not even when they reached the apparition point and they clutched each other's arms tightly before side apparating home. Arriving in their own drawing room, Lucius felt a wash of relief run through his bones. Though Malfoy Manner had witnessed it's fair amount of dark magic, it was in no comparison to the place they had just come from.

His relief was short lived though as he turned to his wife who was holding her stomach affectionately. "We have a problem" he said startling his wife. She looked up at him shocked before her eyes flicked to his dark mark before glancing back down at her stomach as if asking if the problem was to do with their baby. From the pained expression on his face she knew immediately that it was.

"What is it then" she asked her face a cleverly constructed blank mask. Lucius walked over to her shrugging off his robes and placing them over an arm chair as he walked, leaving him in a white shirt and black pants looking ever the aristocrat that he was with his hair tied back neatly with a black ribbon. Stopping in front of her, he lowered himself to his knees and pressed a gentle kiss against her slightly swollen stomach. Unable to look at his wife, he instead wrapped his arms around her waist burying his head in the crook just below her breasts.

If someone had walked in at that moment they would have been shocked. But Narcissa knew better. When they were out of the prying eyes of the public or fellow Death Eaters Lucius showered her in love. Knowing that because of expectations he couldn't express his affection a lot, when he got the chance he smothered her in it. It was one of the reasons she had fallen in love with him. To know there was a part of him that only she was privy too made the moments special. At first. Now it was a burden and they both wore it heavily on their shoulders.

"He knows that the medi-witches couldn't decipher the gender of the baby" he started trying to work out how to phrase what he knew he had to tell her "He had obviously just assumed it was a boy but when the possibility of it being a girl appeared, well, he's made us an offer"

He waited while Narcissa turned the words over in her head trying to make sense of what she was being told. Reaching down she placed a finger under Lucius' chin lifting it until his eyes met hers. Much like the action the Dark Lord had used only this one was full of love and affection. She stared into the gaze of her husband. His eyes were full of fear and pain at the prospect of Voldemort having that kind of hold over his daughter. It frightened him more than anything else in the world.

"He has asked for a betrothal, hasn't he?" Narcissa whispered and her question was answered by the anguished sobs that escaped the kneeling mans lips. Slowly she knelt down herself until their faces were level where she proceeded to wipe away each and every tear that fell down his face. His arms tightened around her waist and soon his head fell to her shoulders. Narcissa raised her hand and pulled the ribbon that kept his hair back out before running her hand soothingly through his long hair. Blame filled apologies fell from his Lips In-between sobs.

Once his cries had subdued he lifted his head to stare into the beautiful grey eyes of his wife, there were tear tracks on her face where the few stray tears had fallen but she was still as beautiful as the day he proposed. Young and naive and ready to follow in his fathers footsteps. Looking at her he could almost pretend they were back in the orchards, under the moon.

"There is no reason to fear, my love" Narcissa spoke, sending shivers down Lucius's spine, her voice soothing him in ways no calming draught could succeed in doing "We are not even certain if there will be a girl to worry about, this little baby could just as easily be a little you just waiting to boss around the house elves and follow in your footsteps"

"Not my footsteps" he whispered fear falling over his features again of the though of his son having to deal with the guilt and anguish and nightmares that graced him every night.

"No, your right, he'll make his own path, he'll be brave enough to do what neither of his parents ever could"

"Not too brave though" Lucius said with a small smile "I think having a little lion wondering about would drive me

mad" Narcissa laughed quietly and the two moved together. Lowering themselves until they were lying side by side their hands clasped in one another's, staring up at the beautiful chandelier. It was action done with the kind of synchronization that could only be achieved by two people who knew each other inside out, who had made these movements before and would make them for years to come.

"What if it is a girl" Narcissa asked after a moment of silence, her voice finally letting the worry she was feeling seep through.

"Then we hide her. We'd have to fake her death you know, you can't go into labor and leave the hospital empty handed. What am I meant to tell the dark lord. That we lost her?"

"I don't want her to die"

"She won't really be dead but it would mean we could keep her safe"

"But how? Severus maybe?"

"No he would never take the child. He's in too deep."

"Then what are we to do with her"

"Muggles"

"What?!" Narcissa exclaimed, rolling onto her side so she could look at her husband properly. He was staring up at the ceiling a look of deep thoughts on his face. His lip pulled between his teeth as though he was thinking up a plan. Which he was.

"We send her to muggles, wealthy aristocrats. A couple who can't have kids of their own. We stay in touch and then hopefully by the time she receives her Hogwarts letter Voldemort will be dead and she can come live with us. She can be a real Malfoy"

"We still don't know if it's a girl yet" Narcissa reminded him, running the idea of muggle adoption through her head. It made sense. No one would ever think to look for a Malfoy within a family of muggles. They could visit under the claim of business. She would get to know them and when she was old enough they would explain.

"Then let's find out" Lucius interrupted her thoughts, quickly he scrambled to his feet and offered a hand to his wife who took it gratefully. Her floor length green dress would have been hard to get up in without his help. Especially with her ever growing stomach. Standing up she brushed down her dress and turned to her husband who suddenly had a very excited look on his face.

"We already visited St Mungo's and they said there was something getting in the way of identifying the gender" she reminded Lucius as she followed him out of the drawing room and towards the living area.

"Popsky" he shouted as he entered the room. Narcissa watched from the door way as a small elf appeared a light green tea towel wrapped around her like a skirt. Lucius leant down to ask the house elf something Narcissa couldn't hear and she watched as a large smiling crossed the little elfs face and Popsky nodded repeatedly and bowed to her master.

"Your right, but really what do those medi-witches know anyway. I don't think I'd trust a single word that comes out of their mouths on a good day but you know who I would trust? Popsky. She's been in my family for generations, longer than any of our other elves, she has seen so many Malfoy's come and go that she has created a bond. I just confirmed it with her. She can tell the gender of the baby just by placing her hand over your stomach. I can't believe I forgot." His words came out in a excited rush, very unlike his normal persona and it brought a grin to the beautiful witches face.

"Then let's do it" she said and the small elf rushed for wards. Stopping just in front of her mistress the elf looked up at Narcissa with wide eyes and slowly lifted her little hands until they rested on the witches swollen stomach. The woman watched as the small creatures eyes went wide. Popsky let out a loud giggle and Lucius and Narcissa watched in shock as the small elf clapped her hands and shouted in glee. Spinning in circles she let out a loud cheer.

"Oh a little master and a little mistress! So exciting! So exciting! Popsky is going to spoil them rotten, she is, she is" exclaimed the little elf before popping out of sight to tell the rest of the house elves in the kitchen the good news leaving the two parents to be staring at each other with shocked faces.

"Twins" Narcissa whispered, placing her hands over the spot the house elf had placed hers. Slowly Lucius seemed to snap out of his daze and he started making his way across the large room. Before he knew it he was running to the gorgeous witch in front of him and scooping her into his arms. Swinging her around as real laughter fell from his lips for the first time one what seemed like forever. It took Narcissa back to the moment she truly fell In love with the man she had been betrothed too long before she had ever met him.

Narcissa stood in the girls dorm in the Slytherin common room looking herself over in the mirror. Hogwarts had decided to throw a Yule Ball and it had been the talk of the school ever since the announcement had been made. Witches waited impatiently to be asked but Narcissa knew she needn't wait for a random suitor to make an appearance. She was taken. By none other than Lucius Malfoy. She glanced down briefly at the emerald encrusted bracelet clasped around her wrist, a sure sign of an agreement in pure blooded society. Not that it was a strictly pure blood tradition, just that not many muggle borns or half bloods took the old wizarding traditions very seriously, though when Narcissa had returned after the summer holidays with the bracelet by the end of the week everyone seemed to understand what it meant.

The other girls in her dorm had already headed down to meet their dates but Narcissa found herself waiting for them all to leave before finally putting her own dress on. She wore a black silk dress that hugged her figure tightly before flowing out just before he knees. Emeralds littered the dress creating intricate designs. Her hair fell down her back in long waves reaching all the way to the small of her back. Each strand had been curled perfectly, the hair that usually fell into her eyes when she wore her hair down had been pulled back and twisted into a beautiful knot. Her make up was subtle, only highlighting the perfect features she already had. Black heels raised her a good four inches off the ground.

Realising that it wasn't proper too keep Lucius waiting any longer. She scooled her feature and attempted to settle her nerves. Though she had known the young Malfoy man for as long as she could remember and had always suspected an arranged marriage it had still taken her by surprise when Lucius had first asked her to Hogsmeade almost an entire year beforehand.

He was desired by every girl in Hogwarts and though, following proper tradition, never courted a single girl he didn't plan on marrying he had taken advantage of the admiration and many girls did errands for him without even realising that they were being used.

She had shared words with him over the matter, telling him to stop treating the naive girls like house elves and to find a different sport. To which he had answered that he just did and promptly asked her to Hogsmeade. She had said yes, if just to stop the swarm of Ravenclaws from swarming around them in the halls asking Lucius if he needed his books carrying.

It had been shockingly wonderful and the two had shared every Hogsmeade trip together from that moment onwards. Everything had been seemingly perfect until she had heard the news. The Dark Lord had requested a meeting with Lucius. Which everyone knew was code for an initiation. It had taken place two weeks ago, the first Hogsmeade trip the two hadn't spent in each other's company and he had avoided Narcissa like the plague since his return.

When he returned late in the evening he looked to be in a state of shock, a look of pure horror covering his features, she had made the mistake when trying to comfort him by touching his arm subconsciously. It had been an accident. Rubbing his arm was something she had always done to soothe him and she had done it without a second thought. When he had pulled his arm away forcefully, hissing in pain she had tried to apologise but a cold mask fell over his features and he hadn't spoken to her since.

Briefly she worried that she would reach the bottom of the stairs and he wouldn't be there but she pushed that thought aside. Making her way out of her dorm room she slowly walked down the stairs. And sure enough there at the bottom, was Lucius. Her breath caught in her throat as he looked up at her as if she was the only witch in the room. Which she was, but she wasn't going to dwell on that fact because before she knew it he was infront if her, bowing low and bringing her knuckles up to meet his lips.

"You're beautiful" he whispered and she was suddenly glad she had waited so long to go down. This moment was too intimate, she felt her nerves disappear. She smiled at the man in front of her and watched as he pulled a long box from behind his back. "I have a gift for you" he said, his eyes never leaving hers.

"You shouldn't have" she whispered watching as he opened the box. Inside was a beautiful emerald, a silver snake curled around it. She gasped audibly at the sight and pulled the stone from the box running her thumb over the snake. She was about to ask him what it was when the snake started moving. Carrying the emerald on it's back it slithered up her hand and arm and as it glided across around her neck it grew in length until the emerald was clasped in the snakes jaw leaving a stunning necklace in its wake.

"I needed to do something to apologize. The way I've acted these last two weeks. I'm so sorry" he said brushing her cheek affectionately.

"I understand Lucius, you don't need to explain yourself to me" she said watching as a pained expression flew across his features.

"I just wanted to make my father proud" his voice shook a he said the words and Narcissa felt her heart tightening painfully.

"I know"

"I never wanted this"

"I know" she replied and taking his face in hers gently she pressed her lips against his. It was short and sweet but it sent an electric shock through her body. Pulling back she smiled at him and slowly took his left arm in her hands. "May I" he nodded And slowly she pushed up his sleeve to reveal the dark mark.

"It's hideous" he whimpered trying to pull his arm away from her but she pulled it back, bending over she placed a soft kiss to the tattoo.

"But your beautiful" she said and kissed him once again.

Later that night you could find the two dancing outside, the music from the great hall distant and yet still loud enough to get lost in. The gardens had been covered in fairies and lights and the couple danced slowly under the moonlight surrounded by peonies.

"I love you " Lucius whispered as he pulled her close and she smiled brightly as he looked at her, nerves clear on his face.

"I love you too" she replied and kissed him sweetly. A loud laugh escaped his lips and he wrapped his arms around her, lifting her into the air and spinning her around. Listening to her laugh as if it was the oxygen he needed to breathe.

Unbeknownst to the couple, inside the Great Hall four young Gryffindor students had had started a 'flash mob' which included the four of them, a few fellow house mates and an alarmingly large amount of suits of armor.

Lucius paced back and forth outside the private hospital room anxiously. He'd been in there not half an hour before his darling wife had screemed that he needed to leave before she ripped his face off for putting her through so much pain. It had been forty five minutes and she was still inside the room, screaming and cursing. Using words Lucius wasn't even aware she knew.

Everything had been set. A wealthy muggle couple had been looking to adopt, the woman had had an aunt you was a witch, a muggle born who was killed in a death eater raid years ago. She was aware of magic which made it a much easier situation when Lucius and a heavily pregnant Narcissa arrived at their door step one afternoon. The gated mansion was nothing compared to the manner but was still impressive for two muggles at such a young age.

After being invited in by a confused but polite women, Helen, they began to explain their situation. They left out a lot of details and deciding to leave it at that they had twins on the way, and that with the current state of the wizarding world, they were worried. Though their son would be safe their daughter was in grave danger.

The couple had listened to Narcissa and Lucius and ate up every word they said. One look at Lucius distraught wife and they accepted the offer to raise the girl as their own. They were looking to adopt anyway and this seemed to be a happy solution for everybody. They had agreed that the twins should not be kept apart and had organized to meet as frequently as possible and when the children turned eleven they would be told the truth.

Popsky was waiting back at the manner patiently for her masters call and when the time came she would apparate to the hospital and take his daughter before delivering her to the muggles. Suddenly the screaming in the room stopped and a medi-witch rushed out, sweat beading down her forehead and a smile on her face.

"It's a boy" she said and within seconds Lucius was standing next to Narcissa. It wasn't long before the screaming started again as their little girl decided it was her turn to make an appearance. While two witches hovered around Narcissa, the third witch carried a small bundle over to him. His breath got caught in his throat as he stared down at his son who screamed until the moment he laid his large eyes on his father. A thick head of blonde hair and silver eyes, just like him.

It wasn't long before a new cry filled the air and Lucius looked up from where he had been staring mesmerised at the baby in his arms to watch as a little girl was placed carefully in his tired wife's arms. The same blonde hair and silver eyes as her brother peeked out from beneath the blankets and he could feel tears fall from his eyes.

"Hesperia" he whispered, looking at the baby in Narcissa's arms.

"And Draco" his witch said smiling at the bundle he had clasped to his chest. He watched as Narcissa turned her attention to Hesperia and smiled sadly down at her "I love you baby girl" she whispered softly. She then looked up at her husband and nodded. Carefully the two exchanged babies.

Taking the child in his arms he realised something. He had always believed that he could never love anyone as much as the woman lying in the hospital bed and yet when he stared at the twins his heart suddenly felt full. And he didn't love them any more or any less that he loved his wife. It was as if his heart just grew, expanded, in order to make more space.

"My sweet child, I will see you soon, I promise" he murmured "Popsky" he called and in seconds the house elf was there before him,staring at the two bundles with tears in her giant eyes. Reluctantly he placed the baby girl in the elf's awaiting arms. Walking back, he stood next to his wife who had propped herself up in the bed so as to hold onto Draco properly and still see her daughter. Wrapping an arm around his wife he kissed the top of her head. Not worried about showing affection in front of the three other witches in the room as he knew that once Popsky had taken his daughter to the muggles, he would have to obliviate any memory of their ever being another child from their minds.

"Is Master and Mistress sure" Popsky asked for the hundredth time since they told her the plan, looking at the couple and then at the child in her arms.

"Yes, this has to be done" Narcissa said sadly. Smiling at the elf who was so loyal and kind.

"Popsky will see you back home. With baby safe with muggles. Popsky promises" the elf swore, holding the child close.

"We will see you soon Popsky" Narcissa whispered and the couple watched with pain in their eyes as the small elf nodded once and then disappeared.

Lucius wanted to collapse right there. To call Popsky back and tell her to forget about the plan, but the image of when Lucius had told Voldemort that the baby was a boy and the disappointed look that had fallen over his feature and the instruction to try harder next time, reminded him of why they were doing this in the first place.

Glancing down he smiled at his wife who was clearly fighting back tears as she stared at the little boy in her arms. Through all the sadness she was feeling the look of adoration was clear as she looked at her son. Leaning down Lucius placed a kissed each of their foreheads. Ushering the three witches out of them room he quickly dealt with them and sent them on their way before slowly leaning back against the door leading back into the hospital room.

He slowly lowered himself until his elbows rested on his knees and he rubbed his hands over his face in a habit that seemed to calm him in moments of stress. He quickly pulled himself together and wiped away any traces of stray tears and re-entered the room. When he walked in he was surprised to find that, his wife was fast asleep. A silver eyed boy stared curiously up at him As he took the baby into his arms. He grinned at the boy, his eyes traveling to the spot where Popsky had just disappeared.

"Your going to give them Hell Hesperia Malfoy" he said to no one and then laughed quietly when he thought Of the small argument he and Narcissa had had with the muggles when they had told them her name. Claiming that it was a stupid name they insisted that no one would ever believe they would call their child that. After a loud but short lived argument the couples had decided on two names one for when she was with the muggles and another for when she found out she was a Malfoy and for all the fuss the couple had made over Hesperia, Lucius couldn't help but feel the name they picked was even stupider "or should I say Hermione Granger."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Waking up at the start of the end of the world,
> 
> And it feeling just like ever other morning before,
> 
> And I wonder what my life is going to mean when it come."
> 
> MatchBox 20- How far we've come

A.N

Hi I'm back, thank you to everyone who read and reviewed the last chapter and to those who have Favorited and followed the story I'm really excited about where this is going to go.

Disclaimer: I own Nothing

"Waking up at the start of the end of the world,

And it feeling just like ever other morning before,

And I wonder what my life is going to mean when it come."

MatchBox 20- How far we've come

19th September 1990

Hermione Granger had lived a seemingly simple life. Though being home schooled had its disadvantages, the main one being that the young girl had a severe lacking when it came to the friendship area. The beautiful young blonde was intelligent beyond her years and fiercely independent.

Her parents Helen and Richard Granger were owners of a branch of dental practises that spanned over Britain meaning Hermione had been brought up with a certain grace that could only be achieved by someone who had grown up with money. Not that you would know it. Richard and Helen, though making sure their child wanted for nothing (and usually that want was for books) had drilled into the child that she must never take what she was given for granted.

Humbled by her parents the girl albeit polite and well spoken behaved like any other child her age. Her heritage truly shined through when her parents hosted their annual Galas in the ball room two floors below.

Waking up the young girl set to work on her daily routine. Making her bed and entering her bathroom, she freshened up and was about to dress for the day when she decided that just this once, perhaps she'd stay in her pyjamas. It was her birthday after all. She regretted her decision almost immediately as she traipsed into the kitchen in small shorts and a tank top that had little bears all over them and was greeted by the sight of three blonde people staring back at her.

She froze in the door way and looked to her parents, the small smiles on their faces looked pained and Hermione suddenly felt a panic spread through her. Looking back at the intruders she took a moment to really look them over. A man and a woman stood by the breakfast bar, the woman's arm looped through his and her knuckles almost white from where she seemed to be gripping the mans biceps tightly. She was beautiful. Tall with long straight white hair that had been tight back in an elegant twist. Her piercing grey eyes seemed reminiscent of a storm as emotions flew through them.

Next to her the man smiled down at Hermione, tears filling his eyes. He was just as elegant as the woman, Hermione assumed his wife, next to him. The couple reeked wealth and social standing. It was not the couple that held her gaze for long though but the boy who was standing behind them a shocked expression on his face as he stared at her.

He had white blonde hair and silver eyes and the moment the two children's eyes met Hermione felt a tugging inside of her. Like a silver cord was tying the two together. She felt as if suddenly she was complete. A missing piece of her very soul, that she had never know was gone, returned.

"Happy birthday Hermione" her mother whispered. Looking at the young girl who looked as if she had truly woken up for the first time in her life.

"I don't understand" Hermione said, her voice was shaking, thoughts of being embarrassed of her teddy bear pyjamas had flown from her mind and all she could do was wonder why these strangers were standing in her kitchen and why... They looked so much like her. The boy seemed to be looking at her with the same confusion and she couldn't help but wonder if he had felt it too, the connection. Without even realising it she was walking forward until she was stood right in front of him. Hesitantly she reached out and touched the side of his face as if confirming he was real. "I don't understand" she repeated.

"My name is Narcissa Malfoy" the woman began to speak, finally letting go of her husbands arm and lowering herself down until she was eye level with Hermione. Grey eyes meeting silver. "Many years ago I fell pregnant with twins" she reached out and took hold of the boys hand and pulled him slightly until he stood shoulder to shoulder with the girl who would have looked exactly like him had they not been different genders.

Hermione quickly glanced at the boy and she could see the shock on his face. He obviously hadn't know he had a twin she realised. Subconsciously she reached out and took the boys hand in her own, ignoring the cord that seemed to tightened and squeezed his fingers reassuringly.

"My baby boy was safe but my family was threatened and the safety of our daughter" she said as the man behind her placed a hand on her shoulder comfortingly "was put at risk. We knew we could let no harm come to the child, and for her own protection we gave her away. To a charming young couple" the woman's eyes briefly traveled to Hermione's parents who stood shaking with silent sobs as they looked on at the scene.

"Does the name Hesperia mean anything to you my love" the woman asked and it took Hermione a moment to find her voice as she nodded her head.

"Yes, it's my middle name" the little girl replied her voice small.

"No, darling, it is your first name. Hesperia Malfoy " the women said her voice cracking slight and tears fell slowly from her eyes. For moment Hermione didn't understand... And then it clicked. The girl wanted to scream. To be angry at such a huge secret being kept from her. To insist that these strangers who looked exactly like her couldn't possibly be her parents. But she couldn't move, rooted to the spot in shock she listened as the boy next to her did all the shouting for the both of them.

"What?! I have a sister, a twin sister that didn't even think to tell me about! 'Come on Draco were going to visit some old friends' 'yes we know it's your birthday Draco but this will be a nice surprise' well it a surprise alright" the boy exclaimed letting go of Hermione or well Hesperia's hand and pacing backwards and forwards arms waving frantically with every word. Had the situation not been as serious as it was Hermione would have found they whole thing hilarious.

"You couldn't have, I don't know, dropped it into the conversation at one point. Or given me a bit of a heads up. This is ridiculous. Not once did you even mention the name Hesperia. I can't believe this. A sister. I could have had a sister to keep me company. A-a twin" he finally whispered his eyes falling on Hermione who was looking at everyone in shock.

"I've missed so much time with her." He whispered, his voice wavering as he walked forward taking the girls hands in his own "so much time. But not anymore. We're gonna make up for it. Right now. I'm going to learn everything about you" the boy stated an excited look on his face as he began dragging the young girl out of the room. Just before they could leave, his father rushed forward and placed a small envelope in his hands. Draco nodded and continued dragging the girl down hallways until they found themselves in the small library.

Draco took a moment to appreciate the ceiling high bookshelf's, noting that it was about a fifth of the size of Malfoy Manners library but had a much more cozy feel to it. Turning on his heel he collapsed into one of the plush armchairs by the stone fireplace gesturing to the one opposite him. Slowly the girl lowered herself down and for a while the two just stared at one another. Drinking in the sight.

"So your my brother" the girl finally spoke. To which Draco nodded. "And those people out there, they're my parents?" She confirmed.

"Apparently"

"And my name is actually Hesperia"

"And mines Draco" the two continued to stare at one another before the young boy let out a large sigh "do you think you've got your head around it yet because there's something else" he said pulling the envelope from his pocket.

"No, but I don't think I ever will so let's just get in with it" she said and he nodded in understanding before watching as she picked up the letter.

Miss H. Granger

The room on the third floor,

Rosewood Cottage,

Hurstpierpoint,

West Sussex.

She read the words over and over, turning the envelope she looked at the wax seal and ran her thumbs over it. She stayed like that for a moment before shaking he head and passing the letter back to Draco. "Read it to me" she said. Watching as he picked it up and opened it unfolding the parchment.

"Are you sure" he asked looking at his long lost sister, sat there in a ball of nerves over what could be inside the letter, he knew of course, having already opened his left that morning. It was nothing to be scared of but the girl had learnt a lot today and he wondered when she was going to become too over whelmed.

"Dear Miss Granger, we are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins September 1st. We await your owl by no later that 3rd July. Yours sincerely, Professor McGonagall. Deputy Headmistress." Draco finished the letter and looked at the girl in front of him who was sat with a shocked expression on her face.

"I'm a witch" she whispered and the signature smirk fell on Draco's features as he looked at her.

"Well of course your a witch, your a Malfoy" he said as though it was common knowledge.

"The letter said I was a Granger" she replied nodding to the parchment still clasped in his hands.

"That's because you were probably never registered, nobody knows you exist" he said a small frown falling upon his features as he looked at the girl who wore an identical expression. He cleared his throat trying to break through the tension in the room. He re-read the letter in his head even though he'd already read his own four times over "it says to owl back but I'm sure my moth- our mother will do that and that just leaves the supplies. You'll have to go to Diagonalley For that. We can go later."

The girl watched the boy talk and a small smile came to her lips. She had been told way too much information in such a short amount of time. But Draco. She had always wanted a brother. Getting up from the chair she was sat in she walked over to him and nudged his shoulder, silently telling him to make room for her. He immediately did so and she sat down curling her legs beneath her and leaning her head on his shoulder. Something inside of her was screaming that he was safe. That he was family. She was listening.

He continued to talk all about Diagonalley and the Wizards version of football, Quidditch. Pausing to answer any questions she had. Eventually she asked about the school and he played absentmindedly with her hair as he told her about the different houses.

"According to my dad- our dad- Gryffindors are brave but irrational. They don't think before they speak, usually meaning they lack in manners and class. The Ravenclaws are all really smart but

are pretty stuck up, they like to think they're better than everyone just because they get good grades. The Hufflepuffs are all a bit pathetic really but Slytherin is the best. " he rambled and Hermione hung to every word, frowning when he said negative thing about the other house but smiling at the excited look he got when he mentioned Slytherin.

"You and I are going to be in Slytherin, no doubt about it. There has never been a single Malfoy who wasn't. Mum was in Slytherin as well, so was my Godfather. Hey I wonder if he's your Godfather as well" this carried on for hours. The two children curled around each other. Sharing stories. Learning all the things they should have already known.

It wasn't until shouting could be heard from back in the kitchen that the two finally got up. Hands clasped in each other's they walked down the hallway to find two sets of parents facing off against one another.

"This was always the plan, it's what you agreed to. She is our daughter. She will be coming to live with us" Narcissa spoke calmly but there was a dangerous glint in her eyes that had the Grangers not been as angry as they were would have had them cowering in fear.

"Yes and the plan was also that you would visit frequently but you never showed up" Helen hissed back at the woman.

"We've already told you, circumstances arose, we couldn't risk it. The child was in danger and now the danger is gone she can be with her family" Lucius countered. In truth after the fateful Halloween night, Lucius had managed to keep himself out of jail but the Malfoy family were under constant surveillance. They couldn't move a muscle without the Ministry knowing about it and if they had gone to visit a muggle family too many questions would have been asked. But with their punishment over and Harry Potter attending Hogwarts keeping the ministry occupied. They were finally able to come.

"We are her family" Helen screamed. Her face red from anger.

"Mum" Hermione' small voice broke through the tension and every adult turned to look at the twins stood in the doorway. Hermione took a deep breath and looked over at Draco who gave her a reassuring smile, mustering up as much confidence as she could, she spoke in a calm voice as she addressed the people in the room. "If it's okay with Mister and Missus Malfoy I would quite like to stay with them. To get to know them and to spend more time with Draco."

Helen Granger looked torn and Richard leaned over to rest a hand in her shoulder reassuringly.

"Of course my dear" Narcissa whispered and soon Hermione had a bag of stuff to take with her and was standing in the foie saying her goodbyes.

"Mother I want you to remember that just because I have another family now, another mum" she said looking up at where Narcissa was fussing over Draco's Hair "doesn't mean you matter to me any less,okay? The same does for you dad" Hermione said looking up at the man she had grown up with.

"I know munchkin, I know" he whispered and ruffled her her hair causing her to pout and try and flatten it back down.

"Are you ready" a voice broke through the moment and Hermione looked up to see a blonde man standing there a warm smile on his face. Nodding slightly she took the hand he extended to her. Shouldering her bag she walked with Lucius over to the rest of her family.

"Bye mum, bye dad" Hermione called as the four Malfoy's left the house making their way to the end of the drive. Hermione peeked through the gate and noticed no new car and wondered briefly if they were walking when Lucius turned to her.

"Hold on tight, fair warning, though it's the most efficient way of travel the first time it can make you feel a bit wheezy" he admitted. The confused the girl was about to ask what he meant when she felt a tugging sensation in her stomach and they disappeared.

When Hermione opened her eyes she was in a stunning drawing room. She didn't have long though to appreciate the decor as she collapsed to the ground from dizziness, clinging to her head and hoping for the world to stop spinning.

Draco hovered over her impatiently and when she finally looked like she could stand he pulled her to her feet.

"So Hesperia or do you want to be called Hermione. Wow both those names are really something aren't they. Is there something else people call you. Something easier." He complained as he led her down a series of long corridors.

"Umm my cousin is two and she can't pronounce Hermione so she always calls me Mia" Hermione offered.

"Mia, yeah okay I like it" he said turning and grinning at her, soon she had a smile to match his and a small laugh escaped her lips as he pulled her down yet another hallway.

"Where are we going" she asked finally and just as the words fell from her lips he came to a stop in front of a large wooden door. Turning to face her he stood with a smug look on his face as he pointed to another door just a bit further down on the opposite of the corridor.

"That is my room" he stated " and seeing as I plan on keeping as close to me as possible at all times, this will be your room" swinging the door open he led the way inside and Mia gasped audibly at the sight. A huge room was decorated with dark greens and silvers. On a slight platform a large canopy bed with with silver sheets stood, next to the bed on the ground level were two bedside tables and just left of the door stood a elegant dresser. Directly opposite the door a window seat was covered in cushions but that wasn't even the best part. To the right of the door, opposite the bed, was a small couch and coffee table placed in front of a fire place and all up the wall were bookshelves. On either side of the fireplace In-between the shelves of books, two doors stood.

"This one" Draco said pointing to the door on the left side of the fireplace "is a wardrobe. And this one" he said pointing to the other door "is a bathroom." He had an excited look on his face and the young witch couldn't help but smile. She was about to speak when a loud pop made her nearly jump out of her skin. She could hear Draco laughing at her expense but just stared at the small creature who had appeared out of thin air. It had a light green tea towel wrapped around it like a skirt and it bounded towards Mia happy cries escaping as it threw it arms around her.

"Oh Popsky is so happy to see young miss again. Popsky is , Popsky is. Like a good Elf Popsky left little miss with the muggles but now she home!" The small elf than began to cry until Draco rushed over peeling her off of Mia with an apologetic look.

"Popsky why don't you go get us some biscuits, you can let all the other house elves know whose back okay" Draco said and watched as the small elf let out one last happy cheer before disappearing with a loud pop. Smiling sheepishly Draco rubbed the back of his neck "sorry, she gets like that sometimes" he said but Mia was still staring at the spot where the ragged creature had just been standing.

"I think I need to sit down" she whispered. Draco was immediately by her side and pulling her to the couch, they both sat down and Draco rubbed soothing circles in his sisters back as she finally started to calm down. "What was that thing" she asked once her breathing had finally returned to normal.

"A house Elf, lots of wizards keep them. They do the cooking and the cleaning and well anything you ask really" he explained and cringed at the disgusted look on her face.

"So they're like slaves?!"

"No of course not"

"Well do you pay them?"

"Well no not really"

"Not really or not at all"

"Not at all"

"That's barbaric"

"It's really not Mia, they love it. It's what they were born to do, serve wizards" Mia still had a look on her face that said she wasn't buying it though and Draco sighed in defeat. When Popsky appeared again Draco Cringed inwardly at the devious smile that crossed Mia's face.

"Thank you so much Popsky but from now on I will get my own food. I don't want you waiting on me or doing anything for me really. I'm perfectly capable of doing it myself" Mia said and watched horrified as the little elf's eyes filled with tears. Soon the elf was a blubbering mess, promising to do a better job and begging for the young miss to not send her away. Draco smirked at the panicked look that took over Mia's feature as she looked at him frantically for help. He shrugged his shoulders at her, feigning confusion. "Stop, stop, please stop. I'm sorry. You can help me with anything at all,really, just please stop crying Popsky" the young witch said throwing her arms around the elf and hugging it tightly. Over Mia's shoulder Draco grinned as the elf winked at him secretly.

"Popsky is happy to serve" the elf said releasing the distraught girl and disappearing.

"Come on" Draco said and for the rest of the day until dinner he gave his sister a tour of the manner. Leaving the gardens for another day he just led her to a balcony that had a really nice view. The library was magnificent but he told her to always ask their mother first before taking a book. Many holding magic much too powerful for children. Mia had listened to everything he said and at one point had been walking down a hallway when she reached up to touch a beautiful portrait of a snake when Draco had shouted at her to stop. Shocked she had pulled her hand away and looked at him with a confused expression.

"Our family. It has a reputation." Draco started taking her hand in his and leading her away from the portrait "you remember how I said there wasn't a single Malfoy who hadn't been in Slytherin" she nodded at him to continue and he took a deep breath as if trying to work out how to phrase his next sentence. "Always being in Slytherin over the years has had its disadvantages. Slytherin house has produced more dark wizards than any of the other houses combined and as you can imagine many of them were Malfoy's"

"I don't understand what you mean" Mia replied as Draco led her to a seat in a living area not far from the Drawing room they had been in when they first arrived.

"Like with everything in life there's good and bad, good magic- bad magic. Good wizards- bad wizards. Unfortunately the Malfoy family is known for having bad wizards." Mia nodded her head slowly, examining her new brother as he scratched the back of his neck nervously.

"I feel like your not telling me something" she said and Draco looked up at her guiltily.

"I've been thinking" he started but he never finished what he was saying as at that moment Narcissa burst through the door.

"Have you picked a room Dear" the woman said walking over to the two children who looked up at her with matching smiles.

"Yes and Draco's given me a tour. Your place is lovely Mrs Malfoy" Mia said politely standing and pulling Draco up with her.

"It's your home too, and please call me mother or if that too much too soon then Narcissa" the woman insisted. Mia felt strangely comfortable in the woman's presence and couldn't help but notice the similarities between herself and the woman. The same sharp jawline, and button nose. Long blonde hair which she had released from its up do to let fall in beautiful waves over her shoulder, the only thing that was different were the eyes. Her mothers were grey and yet Hesperia's were silver, just like, if she remembered correctly, her fathers.

"Dinner will be ready any moment now, would the two of you like to join us" she asked a twinkle in her eyes. Mia nodded and followed the woman, hand still clasped tightly in Draco's. The dining room was as grand as every other room in the Manner, a table that could seat almost twenty people had the placemats set out for only four. Lucius rose from his seat when they entered kissing his wife on the cheek before pulling the chair to the left of him out for her to sit on, she smiled at him gratefully as he retook his seat and the head of the table.

To Lucius right, Draco released Mia's hand and pulled the chair out allowing Her to slip in the spot before taking a seat next to her. The rest of the night was filled with questions and laughter.

"Homeschooled?" Lucius asked "what was that like for you?"

"Quiet, sometimes lonely" the young girl admitted, blushing slightly under the attention she was being given.

"Don't worry, I understand" Draco said to her reassuringly and she looked up to see a melancholy smile on his face.

"You were homeschooled as well?"

"To a point" Draco admitted "To learn how to read and write, most the things you learn at Hogwarts are to do with magic and you can't do magic if you don't have a wand. Not at our age anyway" he said bitterly.

"A wand?" Mia asked and she watched wide eyed as Narcissa pulled out her wand and waved it slightly causing small fireworks to explode from the end of it, showering the table in green light.

"Didn't you read your equipment list" Narcissa asked placing the wand on the table and ignoring the look of adoration in Lucius's face as he looked at her.

"No I didn't" Mia blushed, glaring at Draco who avoided her gaze. She briefly wondered how in all the rambling he Had done that day he hadn't managed to mention you need a wand to perform magic.

"Never mind, we'll go shopping closer to the school year. For now let us just enjoy this time where Draco can't accidentally blow up antique vases with a magic stick" she laughed and Draco grumbled under his breath. Something about it being and accident and was just messing about and how her wand just fell into his lap.

Mia smirked at him and nudged him with her shoulder. Causing him to nudge her back grinning ear to ear. "So you are settling in well I gather, Hesperia" Lucius said from the head of the table a content smile on his face as he watched the scene in front of him unfold.

"Mi- ow what the hell" Draco exclaimed rubbing his arm where he had just gotten pinched and staring at his twin incredulously. She gave him a look and he quickly understood. Mia was just for him. Something the two children, who should have had an entire childhood together could have for themselves. The thought made him so happy he placed a kiss on her cheek and smiled so wide Mia worried for a moment if he was broken.

"Yes, I am thank you" she replied ignoring the confused looks on her parents faces. The small family were interrupted by a series of loud pops and soon a small army of house elves appeared taking away the empty plates and replacing them with desert dishes. Mia laughed as each elf before disappearing again approached her and bowed low echoes of "welcome home young miss" brought tears to the young witches eyes. Eventually the pops sounded again until it was only Popsky left.

"I told them not to make a fuss" she said embarrassed as she looked up at the Malfoy family who were staring at her in shock "but Popsky is glad to have the young miss back, Popsky is, Popsky is" the elf told them before vanishing.

For a moment the small family was quiet until Licius' low voice finally broke the silence. "Shall we" he said gesturing to the food and together the family continued eating, laughter once again ringing down the corridors of Malfoy Manner.

Later that night and Mia was walking out of the bathroom. After having the most luxurious bath. The young witch had dressed in some less embarrassing pyjamas and was scouring the bookcases, wet hair falling down her back. A small knock came at the door at the door and Mia called for them to enter. She smiled at Narcissa as the older woman entered the room. Wearing a black nightgown the woman looked angelic and Mia briefly wondered if she would look like that one day.

"You like to read" Narcissa asked her daughter who pushed her damp hair out of her face.

"Very much so" the girl answered, her eyes full of wonder and starlight as she gazed over the stories waiting to be read.

"I have a private study full of rare books if you ever feel like stopping by" the woman said and smiled at the excited way the little witch bounced on her feet at the idea. Once again the girl pushed her wet hair out of her face and Narcissa frowned. "Here let me" she said and softly she ran her fingers through Mia's hair. Leaving dry, silky waves in her path.

Mia touched her hair and grinned up at her mother "magic, if used well, can do the most incredible things" she said bending down to press a small kiss to the girls head. Turning on her heel she walked towards the doorway stopping only to wish the girl goodnight before heading to her own chambers.

Opening the door she looked at her husband already, lying in the bed. Quietly she crawled in next to him, laying her head on his chest. For a while the couple was silent, Lucius thread his fingers through his wife's hair as he thought about the events that had taken place. Eventually Narcissa's voice broke through the silence.

"There are rumours Lucius" Narcissa whispered her voice quiet as if not wanting to disturb the happy atmosphere that had come with the end of the day.

"I've heard"

"Do you believe them"

"A body was never found. I wouldn't put it past that man, to have found a way" he whispered his voice shaking.

"We should have left her" Narcissa whimpered , burying her face in her husbands chest.

"When she went to Hogwarts someone would have put two and two together. At least now she is with us we can keep her safe."

"But how? I'm so tired Lucius. I just want my baby girl"

"A glamour charm. A powerful one. That will make her unrecognisable and a shielding charm on her mind to guard her from that old coot that runs the school"

"So we're just going to hide her? Again?"

"It's the only way to keep her safe"

"If she's in Slytherin there will be things expected of her. If he does come back they will meet."

"We will talk more about it in the morning" he whispered and placed a kiss on her forehead.

In another wing of the house, Hesperia and Draco Malfoy were lying in the same position. Draco playing with the end of his sisters hair as she snuggled into his side. It had taken an hour of lying wide awake before Mia finally crept out of her room and along to the wooden door that she knew led to Draco's room. Knocking on the door she waited patiently until her brother opened it. Half an hour later and the two were still awake and talking.

"You know what we were talking about earlier" Draco said turning to look at his sister.

"Yeah" she replied remembering the conversation they had been having before their mum came to tell them dinner was ready.

"Years ago, there was this huge war. Loads of people died. They were killing muggle borns" at the confused look on Mia's face he paused to reiterate "witches and wizards who were born magical but have no magical heritage. A half blood is someone who has a parent whose a muggle, a non magical person, and a parents who has magic. Then there are purebloods. Like us. People who have had magic in their family as far back as out ancestries can take us. And that's pretty far.

Anyway this guy, known as Vold... You-Know-Who decided to start killing muggle borns and anybody who sided with them. To cleanse the magical world and restore the pureblooded families of their honour and standing. And like I said Malfoy's have always been known to fight the wrong side of the war. Including our parents. Our dad was one of his followers." Draco cringed at the horrified gasp that fell from Mia's lips. He sat up pulling her with him, until they were sat opposite one another.

"You have to understand Mia, our dad is a good man. He just made some bad choices." He whispered and she nodded her head in understanding, urging him to carry on. "When we were born the war was still going on. I think... I think that's why they gave you away. Something happening in the war put you in danger so they gave you away to keep you safe"

"They kept you" Mia whispered.

"That's because I'm a boy, not to mention the better looking twin" he replied laughing slightly at the scowl that crossed her features over that statement.

"Why did you tell me all that" she asked. Silver eyes meeting silver as they sat in the middle of a bed that was so huge it could probably fit another four kids.

"Because your my sister, my twin sister and I don't want any secrets from you" he said pushing her white hair out of her eyes "and I know my parents and they would never have given you away unless they really had too. I just, I don't want you to think for a moment that you won't be loved here" he whispered, wisdom shining through his eyes that you would never have expected from such a young boy.

"Your a Malfoy now" he said lying back down. Opening his arms for her to lie back into the position she had been in before. Just before his eyes closed and he fell asleep he felt an arm curl around his chest and a small voice whisper through the darkness.

"I always was. "


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three
> 
> "Think about it, there must be a higher love,
> 
> Down in the heart and in the stars above,
> 
> Without it, life is wasted time.
> 
> Look inside your heart, I'll look inside mine."
> 
> James Vincent McMorrow - Higher Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, just so everyone knows this story is also on fanfiction.net xoxo

The next weeks played out in a similar fashion. The family fell into a routine. Breakfast would be spent together before Lucius would leave for the Ministry and Narcissa would depart not long after for meetings regarding charities and organizations the Malfoy family invested money into. This left the two twins explore the manner.

After the first few days and initial excitement had worn off, Mia seemed to feel more and more at home. Draco would fly around the gardens while Mia would read a book underneath the great oak tree hidden in the Manners Gardens. Every so often Draco would ask Mia to fly with him only to get a sharp no in return. As much as Mia liked sharing things with her brother, she also liked having her feet firmly on the ground.

Time would pass and by evening the family would be back around the table sharing tales of the day's events. Often times Draco complained about one thing or another and Mia quickly put him back in his place to which her mother smiled proudly at.

It was nearing the end of November when Mia finally decided to seek out her mother in her private library in hopes of finding more books on proper Wizarding societies. So far she had read books on ancestries as well as Arranged marriages and agreements but wanted to read more bonds and blood rituals. The subjects were all quite complicated and at times it took Mia a few minutes to decipher what the passages were trying to explain.

She had just come from sending a letter to her parents, The Grangers, telling them all about Draco and her life at the manner when she had started the small treck to Narcissa's library. She made a quick stop at her room to check her list of book references so that she had some ideas of the books she wanted to borrow when she ran into Draco outside her door.

"Where are you off to" he smirked as she jumped in shock, a small yell falling from her lips, his sudden appearance startling her. Mia silently cursed herself for acting so silly and reassured herself that one day no one would be able to scare her like that.

"To visit our mother, she has offered to lend me some books from her private collection" she replied walking past him and sighing when she heard his footsteps fall into step beside her.

"She's never offered to let me use her private collection" the boy pouted and Mia let out a small laugh and smirked at her brother.

"Obviously" she said and his face scrunched up slightly.

"Merlin, you sound like Severus" he said a slightly horrified expression on his face. She looked at him for a moment confused before he continued "my godfather, I'm sure you'll meet him at some point, he's the potions master at Hogwarts"

Mia suddenly felt her curiosity pique. Potions was the subject, closely followed by transfiguration and Defense Against the Dark Arts, that she was most looking forward to learning. Slipping her hand into Draco's, she wondered if the potions Professor would like her. If anyone at her new school would like her.

"I still can't believe mother is letting you borrow her books, she won't even let me anywhere near her study" he huffed "but then again you are a bit of a know-it-all" and immediately Mia pulled her hand out of his, as if she had been burned. Halting to a stop Draco looked back at his sister who was stood rooted in one place. Her eyes glassed over.

"I just I don't know why you did it" the girl declared, staring at the young blonde with hatred in her eyes. Hermione Granger attended a local school and had always struggled with making friends. When half way through Year Two a feisty dark haired girl moved to the school, Hermione had been ecstatic when the two had immediately taken a liking to each other. For the rest of the year the two were inseparable. Best friends. Until now.

Over the year anyone who watched the two could see the jealousy that shined in Sophia's eyes every time Hermione drew someone's attention or answered a question correctly. It had been a minor thing at first, Sophia would tease Hermione and claim it was just what friends did. Having never had any friends before, Hermione had believed every word the girl said.

It wasn't that the young blonde wasn't good company but that she was unapproachable. People either felt threatened of her beauty or her intelligence. Her excessive need to answer every single question (stemming from a desire to be noticed; to make friends) had not helped matters at all. And the blonde could often be found hiding behind a book somewhere in the hallways. When Sophia had arrived everything had changed.

With Sophia, people felt somewhat less threatened by the young witch and soon Hermione had more friends than she could ever have thought. And she knew she couldn't have ever done it without her best friends help. The blonde absolutely idolized the brunette and had the young girl been able to see through the thick mist of jealously she may have noticed it too.

"I'm sorry" Hermione whispered, tears filling her eyes as the girl stood over her. Hands placed on hips and a sneer painted on her features. It had been Davies idea. The young boy had decided that at the end of the day that instead of leaving they should all climb on top of the school. Run along the roof like superheroes. Hermione had been immediately skeptical but everyone else had been up for it and not wanting to be left out she had joined the small group at the end of the day out the back of the school by the dustbins.

One by one the children climbed the bin and then helped each other up onto the low roof. Eventually all the children were peering down at Hermione who was shuffling her feet still safely on the ground. 'Come on 'Mione' they had called and just as she began climbing the bins their headmistress turned the corner. In the panic Hermione hadn't known what to do and as she watched her friends turn tail and run along the roof away from her she lost her footing and went tumbling off of the large bin. Luckily the teacher had caught her just in time.

Ten minutes later and a cup of sweetened tea in hand, Hermione had given the name of every child who had climbed onto the roof and abandoned her. Not because she had been told she wouldn't get in trouble if she gave names and definitely not because she was bitter that they had left her. Hermione would never do that. Never. And now Sophia was grounded and taking all her anger on the girl who had given her name.

"You couldn't have just kept your mouth shut" the girl screamed "who am I kidding off course who couldn't, you never can. Do you not realise how annoying it is. Listening to you speak all the time. Your a nightmare. No wonder you didn't have any friends before I got here."

Hermione felt hot tears fall down her cheeks at the harsh words and looked down in shame. Unable to find her voice to defend herself she just sat quietly and continued to let her friend shout.

"Your were just a stupid book worm before I got here. You were nothing. I made you something" the girl said her eyes hard as she looked down at the girl cowering at her feet from where she had pushed her. She knelt down until her blue eyes were level with Hermione's "but I was wrong about you, you always were and always will be Know-It-All Granger" that's when Hermione had stared throwing punches.

Pulling herself out of the memory Mia looked at Draco. She had a sad look on her face said but her words were harsh. "Don't call me that" she said and immediately Draco looked ashamed. Feeling bad Mia stepped forward and placed her hand back in his. He squeezed her fingers tightly and silently they carried on their journey to their mother.

Rounding the corner the children froze when they heard two hushed voices arguing with each other. Mia threw Draco a quick questioning glance and he shrugged his shoulders before pressing a finger to his lips. Edging towards the door way the twins stood silently as they listened to the voices of their mother and father arguing inside.

"I can't lose her again" hissed the voice of their mother. "We can't just keep hiding her and expecting her to be okay with it"

"Then what do you want from me? How am I supposed to keep her safe, you think I like this idea any better than you do" their father answered angrily.

"What I want is for her to have joint parties with Draco. For her to be friends with his friends. For us to be able to walk through Diagon Alley as a family" she cried her voice cracking slightly with every other word.

"Maybe you were right. Maybe we should have left her with the muggles. She was happy there. With us she is only back in danger. The rumors are spreading and... It's been itching. I don't feel good about this. If we had just left her where she was, she would have gone to Hogwarts a muggle born. Not knowing a thing."

"You know as well as I do, that would never have worked. They look to much alike. And don't say that, you've seen them together. This is how it's meant to be Lucius."

"What if we did both" he whispered and Draco's hand tightens around Mia's as they stared at each other wide eyed.

"What do you mean"

"We said about the glamour charms right? no one knows what Hermione Granger looks like, we could introduce Hesperia to society, say she's been at a private school in France and when the time comes we'll say we sent her to Bouxbatons. Madame Maxine owes me a favor anyway."

"And really she'll be at Hogwarts as Hermione granger" Narcissa finished her husbands train of thought turning the words over in her head "and in the summers she will take off the charm and act as Hesperia... But that still doesn't solve the problem of why were doing this in the first place."

"If he does come back, and I fear it is a great possibility we will have to play it by ear. I assume he will be too pre-occupied with the Potter boy to worry too much about marriage contracts and if worst comes to worst. Hesperia Malfoy will mysteriously disappear and Hermione Granger will become a permanent fixture in everyone's lives" Lucius said and outside the room Draco slapped a hand over his sisters mouth keeping her silent and quickly he grabbed her still body and scooped her up into his arms. He still had a good few inches on the girl and picked her up with ease.

Before long Draco had Hermione sat on her bed as he brushed away the tears that fell from Mia's eyes in confusion and fear. "They were talking about him weren't they? You Know Who" she whispered finally and his hands shook as her ran a hand soothingly through her hair.

"I think so" he replied, staring down at his new found sister, a feeling of protectiveness coming over him.

"And he's coming back"

"Apparently"

"But that Potter boy. He killed him. I've read all about it"

"Well he obviously didn't do a very good job, did he. And now, now your in danger again. I hate him, that stupid Potter kid. He couldn't have just killed the man properly"

"Draco he was a child"

"I still hate him" the blonde insisted and Hermione sighed lying her head on his shoulder.

"They said something about a marriage?"

"I've no idea Mia. I don't really understand any of it to be honest"

"What's a glamour charm?" Mia asked after a moment of silence.

"It's a charm that changes your features. Makes you look like a different person. Eyes colour, hair colour. They make us look like we're not even related at all" he whispered back, playing with the ends of her platinum blonde hair.

"I'm tired" the girl replied and Draco laid down bringing her with him.

"Go to sleep then" and she did.

The next morning the two woke and reluctantly climbed out of the bed, still in pajamas and eyes slightly puffy the twins made their way slowly down to the dining room for breakfast.

"Do you really think they're going to go ahead with the plan" Draco asked about halfway there and Mia shrugged her shoulder.

"I guess we'll have to wait and see" she replied. They didn't have to wait long. Upon entry the two children were taken aback by the lack of food on the table. Instead of the feast they were normally greeted with instead there was just a single plate of toast. Draco looked particularly put out and picked at the toast shooting his mother a questioning glance.

"We'll be having a big lunch today" Narcissa smiled and the twins shared a quick look before Mia spoke up.

"We?" She asked, knowing that on week days her mother usually had meetings.

"Yes, your father and I have decided to take the day off work and take you both to Diagon Alley. To get your wands. An early Christmas gift if you will. Though we will wait for later in the year, perhaps the summer, before collecting your school supplies" the woman said and suddenly Mia felt her stomach flip and Draco's hand slip into hers as she remembered what her parents had said the night before. This was her introduction to society as Hesperia Malfoy. The decision had been made. For a moment Mia wondered when exactly they planned to inform Draco and herself of the plan but decided to let it go for a while as excitement took over at the idea of her first trip to Diagon Alley.

"Can we visit Quality Quidditch Supplies" Draco suddenly asked an excited expression that matched the one his sister was wearing falling over his features.

"Of course dear, we'll even stop at Florean Fortescue's for some ice-cream" the witch smiled down at her children. Before long the family were leaving the table and all exiting to their rooms in order to get properly dressed for the day. Just as Mia was about to follow Draco out of the dining room she heard her mothers voice behind her "Hesperia" she called and held out her hand.

Hesitantly Mia slipped her small hand into the delicate and manicured hands of her mother and allowed her self to be pulled from the room to the one she new to be her parents. Entering the room that was almost twice the size of her own and every bit as beautiful Narcissa led the girl straight to the wardrobe. Walking into what could only be called an additional room, Mia let her gaze travel over the fine silks. Her silver eyes finally fell on her mother, who was now stood in from of her a nervous smile playing at her lips and a black dress in her hands.

"I wore this on my first trip to Hogsmeade with your father but I'm sure I can shrink it down to size" she said, her voice quiet, emotions shining in her eyes. Slowly Mia walked towards her reaching out a hand and running it along the black velvet. Mia smiled up at Narcissa and the woman grinned gesturing for the girl to lift her arms up. Quickly she set about pulling the night gown off of the girl and replacing it with the dress. At first it hung loose over Hermione pooling at her feet but within moments of Narcissa pulling out her wand, the dress began to shrink. With small tulip sleeves and a collar made of silk the dress tucked in at the waist secured by a ribbon and then hung to just below her knees. Mia slipped on the plain black shoes, her mother had left by her feet and let herself be led to a huge mirror.

She let out a small gasp as she looked herself over. She had always been pretty but stood next to her birth mother she had hopes that one day she wouldn't just be pretty, she'd be beautiful. And looking at herself in the black dress that contrasted strikingly with her white blonde hair Mia could almost believe.

"One last thing" Narcissa said and Mia watched in the mirror as her mother seemed to clasp something tightly in her fingers "hold out your hand" and Hermione gasped at the stunning emerald that was placed into her outstretched palm. She watched hypnotized as the small snake curled around it began to move, carrying the emerald up her arm and around her neck before finally freezing. An emerald now hung from her neck, it was the same necklace that she had seen her mother wear everyday. "Your father gave it to me the night we fell in love. It can only be passed through two people who share a bond."

Mia felt tears prickling her eyes and she let out a breathy thank you as she absentmindedly stroked the head of the snake that now lay just beneath her collarbones. After adding the final touches to her daughters look, a beautiful cloak, reminiscent of the one red riding wore in the fairytale only a deep green she asked her daughter to wait outside while she changed. Before she joined her daughter, she briefly placed her hand against the spot the necklace had been sitting for more years than she cared to count. She had never taken it off, couldn't, not without the intention of passing it along, and now she felt oddly vulnerable without it.

Joining her daughter the two Malfoy's made their way towards the drawing room where they could hear Draco telling Lucius about the new Nimbus 2000. Walking into the room the conversation fell to a stop. They were both staring at the necklace around Mia's neck. Slowly Lucius mover forward and pressed a sweet but chaste kiss against his wife lips, nodding in agreement at what she had done. Draco cringed at the sight and turned his attention back to his sister. Looking her over he smirked and held out his arm.

"You look just like mum" he whispered and Mia felt a small smile tug at her lips.

"Are we going to apparate again" Mia asked.

"No darling, we're going by floo. And don't worry I charmed your outfit, it won't get dirty" Narcissa smiled and one after the other the family stepped into fire place.

Diagon Alley was something completely in itself. Nearing the beginning of the Christmas month meant the streets were relatively busy. Mia attempted too keep the wonder off of her face and struggled. Colour and laughter exploded from everywhere and Mia gripped Draco's arm tighter. The twins smiled at each other and their parents watched fondly as Draco began pointing out all his favorite shops.

"Your father and I are going to visit Gringotts to see about getting some money moved to a" her eyes flickered to Mia "private account."

"Draco, you keep a good hold of your sister okay"

"Yes, father." Draco nodded and soon the two were off and exploring. With his sister Draco found he rather enjoyed just wondering around the shops, when your always on your own, the silence would get too much. There was nothing worse than standing silently in a room full of laughter. They visited the joke shops where Mia pretended to stick her nose up at the items but was really fascinated with each one. The Quidditch bored Mia to tears, and Flourish and Blotts did the same for Draco. Eventually they met back up with their parents for lunch at the Leaky Cauldron.

Mia drank the Butterbeer like it was nectar for the gods themselves. Draco showed off his new broom polishing kit whist Mia blushed and tried to downplay the amount of books she had bought. To which Draco laughed and claimed she'd practically run the poor old bloke out of stock. Smacking his arm gently she smiled up at her parents sweetly. The undetectable extension charm the man at Flourish and Blotts had performed on her bag had interested her greatly and she made a mental note to learn how to do it one day.

The family laughed and ate and soon enough they were ready to leave. Mia attempted to follow her mothers lead and ignore the men who had turned up with cameras taking pictures. A cloud of smoke and a bright flash every time a one was taken was very distracting but Mia just looped her arm in Draco and plastered a smile on her face.

"Now my dears, your wands" their mother said and swung the door to Ollivanders open. Scurrying inside the twins stood bouncing in excitement as they looked around at the piles and piles of boxes.

"Mr and Mrs Malfoy how lovely too see you. May I" an old man rounded the corner and placing a hand out toward their parents. Both children watched wide eyes as their father gave Mr Ollivander a look that said 'there's no way on earth your touching my wand' and the old man sighed "let me think, Elm, 18", Dragon heartstring, unyielding. Yes, yes I remember every wand like I sold it yesterday" he said turning to the children.

"This is Draco" Narcissa interrupting and gesturing to the boy" and his twin sister, Hesperia" if Ollivander had been shocked at the news or the young Malfoy having a twin he didn't show it. Instead he nodded his head and moved towards the young blondes, inspecting them.

"Wand making is a particularly complex and mysterious form of magic" the man said as he took the measuring tape and began measuring the kids, though he didn't wait for it to finish as he was already browsing the shelves "every wand is unique meaning no two wands are the same. The magical creature and tree it is created from affects each wands personality differently. Over the years you will teach your wand trust. In return it will teach you magic. And remember, the wand chooses the wizard, not the other way around, here" the man places two boxes on a counter and pulled out the wands one by one.

The first one, Holly, 14", unicorn hair, relatively springy did absolutely nothing for Draco neither did the second wand or the third or even the fourth. Ollivander stood for a moment just looking Draco over before suddenly an excited look came over his features. He disappeared Into the back of the shop and Draco looked at his sister incredulously. Before long Draco was twirling a Hawthorn, 10", unicorn hair, relatively springy, wand in his place fingers. A content look on his face.

Ollivander moved to stand directly in front of Mia and a slightly shocked expression crossed his features. "How curious" he whispered and when Mia looked up at him inquiringly he smiled down at her "I'm afraid this may be a record my dear. I know exactly where your wand is. Your magic... you are extremely powerful and your wand knows your here. It's calling for you" he said as he disappeared momentarily before reappearing an elegant wand in hand.

"10 3/4 inches, vine wood, dragon heartstring. This is a very powerful wand my dear and you will be a very powerful witch if you want to be and I must ask you now be careful how you use this." He said as Mia took the wand into her hands. Closing her eyes she felt a warmth in her fingers where she held tightly to the piece of wood. A light seemed to engulf the child for a brief second and when she opened her eyes they seemed to shine like a thousand diamonds.

Mr Ollivander worried his bottom lip, muttering under his breath as he watched the family leave. "Very powerful, very powerful indeed" he whispered watching the head of white hair become submerged in the crowd.

The family stopped for ice-cream, not a single person bringing up what had taken place in the wand shop instead engaging in conversation over a dinner Narcissa was planning on throwing.

"All your friends will be there Draco" his mother informed him and he smiled brightly before frowning.

"All of them" he asked raising an eyebrow at his mother.

"Yes, all of them" she answered, giving him a look. Later that night while the twins sat on a sofa in the living area, Mia half listened to what the boy was saying eyes glued to the page in front of her as Draco played with the ends of her hair, something which was fast becoming a habit for the young Malfoy, all the while chattering on about the children Mia would be meeting at the dinner.

"Most purebloods run in circles" he said " obviously there won't be any Weasley's and though I hear Augusta Longbottom is a right gossip she doesn't get out much. Blaise should be coming but he lives in Italy so you never know. You should get along well with Daphne though Mia, she's really nice, though her little sisters a bit of a brat" Mia thought briefly that this Longbottom woman couldn't possibly be a bigger gossip then Draco himself.

"Crabbe and Goyle will probably just annoy you, they annoy me. There not the smartest wizards around. Though I reckon you and Theo will get along famously. He's into books and stuff too. Then there's Pansy. Well you'll just have to meet her" he said cringing slightly at the name.

Mia found out soon enough why he had cringed when a few weeks later, a few days before Christmas, Mia stood in a dress reminiscent to the one she had worn on her first trip to Hogsmeade only a dark green, greeting the guests with her mother as they walked into the dining area. Where Mia was bouncing with nerves, Draco was bouncing in excitement as his friends joined them. She couldn't help but roll her eyes knowing that not the day before he had been saying how he didn't like half of them.

Pansy greeted her with a sneer. Looking down her nose at the girl. Mia wondered if she was trying to establish dominance and smirked at her. "You must be Pansy" she smiled "I'm Hesperia, I've heard so much about you"

Pansy seemed to inflate slightly at the thought of her name being mentioned in the Malfoy home. "All good things I hope" the girl answered curtly, a sugar sweet smile playing in her lips. Mia just smiled not trusting herself to speak without blurting out that Draco had said the girl looked like a pug and Mia had thought he was exaggerating. Turns out he was under-exaggerating.

Next she greet the Greengrass's. The two young girls were beautiful, with dark hair, light skin and blue eyes. Her mother and Laurel Greengrass greeted each other with wide smiles and the men shared a handshake. Blaise and his mother were greeted much the same. Blaise smirked at her bending low and bringing her fingers to his lips causing Draco to scowl and Mia to laugh.

Theo came next, taller than Draco yet slightly smaller that Blaise the boy had black hair that fell in his dark eyes. He was lanky and had pale skin a large contrast to Blaise but his defined cheek bones and pouty lips made him just as handsome. Where Blaise arrived with only his mother, Theo arrived with only his dad and Mia made a note to ask Draco about it later.

The next boys to arrive weren't nearly as good looking. The two families of Crabbe and Goyle arrived together an Mia observed how her family seemed much less friendly with theirs as they had with the previous arrivals, though she noticed her father shoot Draco a look and watched as Draco rolled his eyes, masked his features and bounding towards the two young boys like they were the best of friends. Behind him she could see Daphne and Blaise snickering at Draco's expense.

Later in the evening the families sat around the large dining table. Daphne talked to Mia about Witch Weekly and a dress she was planning on buying and Mia smiled brightly trying to act as if she knew what Witch Weekly was. Draco on the other hand was bragging about Quidditch and the new broom he was planning on asking his father to buy him for Christmas. Being around the other boys and Pansy who seemed to be hanging on his every word, well, aside from Theo and Blaise who just watched the scene with amusement. Mia decided that once everyone had left she would have to take Draco down a few pegs. Just to make sure his head didn't get too big. Merlin knew it was already big enough. The adults spoke about politics and the ministry but eventually Mrs Parkinson asked about Draco's twin who seemed to have just arrived out of no where.

"She's been in a ladies school in France. As we all know England wasn't nearly as lovely when the children were born as it is now and we wanted her to have a proper upbringing" Narcissa smiled and Laurel Greengrass turned to her with a smile.

"Tu parle français" she said and Mia was suddenly extremely grateful the Grangers had forced her into years of French.

"Couramment" Mia replied. Laurel looked impressed at the girls declaration of fluency when asked if she spoke French and Draco ginned at his sister.

"Do you plan on attending Hogwarts, with the rest of the children when September comes" she asked and Mia smiled sweetly.

"No, Draco will but I will be attending Bouxbatons" she replied and thought briefly back to the moment when she and Draco had confessed to eavesdropping on their parents conversation.

"Father, when will we start shopping for school supplies" Draco asked the question he asked every other week.

"I've told you before, we will get your supplies when it's closer to the school year" Lucius sighed. For all the bravado that Draco had he could never hide his excitement when he talked about school. Mia sighed sadly thinking again about how when they went to school. They wouldn't be going as the Malfoy twins. She'd be a stranger. Hermione Granger, the muggle born. Soon harsh tears fell from her eyes and she tried to stifle a sob.

In moments her family was by her side and Lucius held his daughters head in his hands and shushed her soothingly. "What's wrong" he asked, his voice thick with emotion.

"I like being Hesperia" she whispered and Draco suddenly looked sad with understanding but the elder Malfoys looked at her with confusion. "I don't want to be Hermione Granger again. I want to stay with you" she said reaching for her brother who began to explain.

"We over heard you. Mia wanted to borrow one of your books and we heard you talking. We shouldn't have listened in but... We weren't sure if you were going to go through with it. Then we went to Diagon Alley and now the dinner. Her introduction to society. You made your choice"

"Believe me son, it wasn't a choice" their mother whispered and eventually Mia's tears dried.

"Wise decision" laurel said. After their dinner, the Parkinson's, Crabbe's, Goyle's and Mr Greengrass and Astoria left leaving the other guest to enjoy drinks and games well into the night.

Midnight fell and the children could all be found in Draco's room which was an exact replica of Mia's only with more Quidditch memorabilia. Mia sat with her back and head resting on the sofa. Above her Blaise seemed to be attempting to take up as much of the sofa as he could and Draco, not one to be pushed off of the furniture in his own room, lay with his head in Blaise's lap hands playing with Mia's hair absentmindedly as he stared at the ceiling listening to Blaise talk about Christmas.

On Mia's right Daphne sat curled up in a ball, her head resting on Mia's shoulder. Then there was Theo. At first the boy had been quiet but after retreating to Draco's room the boy seemed to come out of his shell and now he sat on Mia's left. The two stayed awake long after the others fell asleep. Discussing, potions and magic and even muggle literature, until their conversation fell on a subject they were both enamored with; Pratronus charms and animagus forms.

"I reckon yours would be a sloth" Mia snickered and Theo growled.

"That's not true, I'd be something magnificent like a Lynx or a panther, or a-"

"Snail" Mia offered trying to suppress her smirk at the annoyed look that fell over his face.

"Yeah well I bet you'd be something just as useless, like an otter or ferret" Theo suggested and the two fell into fits of silent laughter. It was way past one in the morning when the two finally fell asleep, hands clasped in one another's.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> four
> 
> "Now I'm running late,
> 
> And I'm not a coffee drinker,
> 
> But I lost sleep just thinking of you.
> 
> So pour me a cup, I need to wake up,
> 
> I need me some love, so give it to me"
> 
> Tatiana Manaois- Helplessly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, take this as a disclaimer for the entire story I make no profit from this, the beautiful world of Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling and any recognisable scene are her too

Christmas was a happy affair. Draco threw a fit when he came downstairs and there was no broom sized present waiting for him but the limited addition snitch seemed to please him and Mia rolled her eyes at his behaviour. Mia on the other hand got given her first book for Hogwarts, The Standard Book of Spells, Grade One by Bathilda Bagshot as well as her own copy of Hogwarts: A history. The next day Mia returned to the home she had grown up in.

Though she felt closer than ever with the Malfoy's, when her eyes rested on the Grangers she felt her heart swell at the sight of them. They had been there for her first steps, her first words. They were familiar in ways that only people you lived with for nearly all of your life could be. They were still her parents. Mia wondered for a second if one day that would change but decided to push the thought aside.

The rest of the year passed quietly. Mia stayed with the Granger's until Easter, the only interesting thing to happen was a Gala but she had been to so many over the years, she could play the perfect hostess in her sleep. Life with the Malfoy's was much the same as it had been before Christmas. The twins, often accompanied by Draco's (and now Mia's) friends, spent there time by the lake in the Malfoy Manner gardens. Mia relished in every moment she spent with Draco and soon the twins were practically attached at the hip- how it was supposed to be.

It was the beginning of August and Mia had just returned to the manner from a week with the Grangers when Narcissa approached her. She was sat beneath the oak tree, Hogwarts: A History in hand when she heard the clearing of someone's throat behind her. She looked up from where she had been reading about the enchanted Ceiling in the Great Hall. Mia smiled at the blonde woman but immediately took notice of the way her mother seemed to fidget where she stood.

"Hello" Mia smiled.

"Would you mind coming with me to my office dear, I think its time we had a little chat" the woman said and immediately Mia felt nervous. Getting up and tucking her book under her arm she followed her mother across the gardens and through the grand hallways. Before she knew it Narcissa was facing her, perched on the edge of her desk a tight smile on her lips.

"Have I done something wrong?" she asked nervously "I've been nice to Pansy, I returned all your books, I've even been letting Popsky make the bed for me. I thought I was doing well" the girl blurted, her words tumbling out in a jumbled mess.

"No darling, but school starts soon and-"

"the glamour charm" Mia interrupted, realisation coming over her.

"yes, I want to have it perfected"

"I understand"

Narcissa nodded and stood moving forwards she came too a stop directly in front of Mia and took her face in her hands, turning it. Inspecting it from all angles. "Do you know what the grangers looked like when they were young" Narcissa asked and surprised Mia nodded her head.

"Ive seen photos, and my mum always jokes about how curly my dads hair was" Mia smiled, and for a moment Narcissa seemed to freeze when she heard Mia refer to the Grangers as mum and dad. Something Mia was always avoided in front of the elder Malfoys who she still hadn't adressed as parents formally. She quickly gathered her emotions and asked Mia to describe them more as she worked, listening to every detail Mia gave.

They both had brown hair, Richard's was particularly curly and untameable. He had dark chocolate brown eyes whereas Helens were more of a honey colour so Narcissa did her best to create a mix of the two. She then went on to make Mia front teeth slightly larger, remembering the two adults mentioning how they had both had braces when they were young.

Narcissa spent hours shortening and then lengthening her hair; altering her nose and chin and height and even the shape of her lips until before her was the child the muggles should have had but were never able to. Before her was Hermione Granger.

"Would you like to see" she whispered and Mia looked up at her nervously, nodding her head. Conjuring a mirror Narcissa lifted it and Mia gasped at what she saw. She ran her hands over her face, tangling hem in her hair and bit her lip, her hands shaking with every second that went by.

"You're beautiful" Narcissa whispered and Mia couldn't help but disagree with her placing her fingers and her enlarged teeth self-consciously.

"Would you like to show Draco" the blonde woman in font of her smirked and a grin spread across the young, now brunet's, face. Leaving the office together they made their way back out to the gardens where even nearly three hours later Draco was flying on his broom, zooming dangerously close to the ground before puling up at the last second. Letting go of the Snitch he had gotten for Christmas and then chasing after it. Mia had never seen anybody other than Blaise, Crabbe and Goyle and sometimes Theo play Quidditch and thought that Draco was rather talented.

Narcissa threw her a smile and before heading back into the house handed her a black hooded cloak and Mia smiled evilly. Standing beneath the tree which had quickly become her favourite spot in the gardens she waited for Draco to land. After five minutes he finally did, landing he laid his broom down and stretched and looked around and that's when he spotted her, she had the hood pulled up and hesitantly the boy stepped towards the cloaked figure.

"Excuse me" he said as he approached her "is there something I can help you with? how did you get onto the property with all the wards? do I know you?" his series of questions amused Mia and she turned to face him pulling the cloak away from her face.

"what don't recognise your own twin sister" Mia said feigning hurt and the girly shriek that escaped his lips and look of pure shock on his face would bring laughter to her lips for the rest of her life whenever the memory reappeared.

The next time Narcissa put the glamour charms on her daughter, Mia joined the Grangers to collect her school supplies. Pointing out all the shops that Draco and she frequently visited. It was odd walking into Flourish and Blotts and not being addressed with familiarity by the man who usually greeted the young Malfoy with a smile. Instead of friendly greeting it was the same hello that he gave all his customers.

Knowing she already had a wand the small family passed Ollivanders and headed back to the Leaky. Without the initial amazement that the young Witch had already experienced the trip was a lot quicker than any other first year muggle borns. After lunch the family left for muggle London and the train station hoping to get backup their home before the Malfoy's arrived.

With school days away Draco was staying at the Grangers for the night then the next would be the last night Mia spent with the Malfoys before the twins left for Hogwarts. It was the first time Draco had stayed at the Grangers but both sets of parents had realised a sudden change in the Twins behaviour. The children had finally realised that this would be the last time in a long time that they would be twins. Both of them remembering times when they didn't have a companion to read with or talk with.

They had a bond that no one could deny and the parents all worried for their children's state of health at being separated after learning to rely on each other so much. Simple things had become habit for the two; Draco playing with Mia's hair, Mia fetching drinks for Draco and insisting he drink them so as not to pass out from dehydration when flying, the two opening doors, and making tea for each other. Just constantly thinking about one another subconsciously. Going to Hogwarts was going to be a huge change.

That night and the one after Draco and Mia ate quickly before running from the table. The night was spent with promises and laughter. They understood, even at their young ages, the roles they had to play. Mia was a muggle born, Draco a blood supremacist. They couldn't be friends, unless Mia was put in Slytherin of course, at Hogwarts it's House before blood, if you were Slytherin and could prove yourself worthy of the title and knew where you stood then it didn't matter much what your blood status was.

The first of September rolled around and the twins found themselves standing on platform 9 3/4 with sad looks on their faces as they stared at each other from opposite parts of the platform. One with the usual striking white blonde hair and silver eyes, another with bushy brown curls and dark eyes that swam in different shades of brown. Eventually Draco felt a hand clasp his shoulder and he gave his sister one last smile before turning to say his goodbyes and climb aboard the Hogwarts Express. Mia took that as her time to leave and followed her brothers example. Waving at her parents (the muggle ones) goodbye as she ventured deeper into the train. It wasn't long before she found an empty compartment and settled herself down.

Pulling Hogwarts; A History, from her trunk she lost herself in the pages. Most people took no notice of the girl whose bushy hair poked out from behind the giant book, as they made they're way Down the train to compartments of their own. Further down Mia's Brother was sat surrounded by other future Slytherins.

"What was it like saying bye to Mia" asked Blaise who had grown very fond of the girl who could put Draco in his place faster than you could 'Quidditch'. At the question Draco's expression darkened and a pained look came across his features.

"Harder than you will ever understand" he whispered remembering as he watched as his mother waved her wand and whispered incantations until his twin sister looked nothing more than a stranger. It made his heart hurt to think if he had passed her in the street, he wouldn't have given her a second glance. He cleared his throat and quickly changed the topic. Not one of the other children minded thinking back to moments where the two had shown great affection for one another. Knowing that Draco was right- they would never understand. Theo, though he was sitting quietly a book in his hands, was thinking back to the first time he had met the girl, how they had spoken for hours into the night.

While residents of that cabin tried to avoid such depressing conversation topics a young Daphne Greengrass was conversing with one of the Second years, divulging in some rather juicy gossip that she fully planned on passing along to friends. Gossip that would, unbeknownst to Daphne, make Draco's blood boil.

"The Harry Potter" Blaise asked a smirk on his features and Daphne smiled dazzlingly and nodded. It was all the young Malfoy needed to hear before his mind travelled back to the night when he and his sister had over heard their parents and Draco had discovered a hate for the boy-who-could-not-kill-someone-properly. Quickly he got Daphne to point him in the direction of the cabin Crabbe and Goyle were in and then the one where two ginger twins were telling everyone they had seen Harry Potter.

Further down the train a nervous boy knocked on Mia's compartment door before stumbling in and asking about a Toad. Mia smiled up at him and he looked relieved to see a friendly face.

"What was that" she asked, not having understood anything he had said before due to the fact he had mumbled it to the floor. The boy flushed greatly but answered her properly.

"Trevor, my pet toad, I've lost him. Gran said I'd lose him, I thought I'd prove her wrong. And I lost him! Straight away! I'm useless, I shouldn't be here. What if I get there and they say that they made a mistake and I'm squib. Oh Merlin I'm a squib aren't I" Mia watched the boy ramble on and on, his expression getting more and more panicked as the second went by and in fear of him having a panic attack Mia rushed forwards shushing him. Gently she placed a hand on his arm and told him to look at her. Slowly he did and she gave him a stern look.

"I don't want to hear any of this squib nonsense again do you understand me" she asked and he nodded his eyes wide "you are here for a reason and you are not useless. No one is useless, you just haven't found your talent yet. That's why your here." She reassured him. "No one here knows what they are doing, that's why we go to school. To learn. Now tell me about this Toad of yours err-"

"Neville Longbottom "

"Right well I'm Hermione, Hermione Granger." He smiled for the first time up at her an the two split up Mia taking one end of the train and Neville taking the other as they searched each compartment. A while, and two very unhelpful red heads later, Mia met back up with Neville and the two continued on their search. Mia came across another head of bright red hair, sitting across from a boy with black hair that stood up in all directions even though the boy seemed to be trying to flatten it subconsciously. The red head in question had his wand out and Mia raised her eyebrows.

After knocking and walking in she had asked them the same question she had asked all the pervious cabin owners and after getting the no that she had already expected to get she focused on the wand in red heads hand.

"Oh, are you doing magic? Let's see it, then" she said and took a seat watching the shocked look on the boy's face fade before he cleared his throat and turned his attention down to the rat in his lap.

"Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow, Turn this stupid, fat rat yellow" when nothing happened-unsurprisingly- Mia felt like laughing at the boy but bit her tongue.

She then began to ramble, nervously, just as Neville had earlier. She almost mentioned the spell her father had placed on Draco's broom to stop it from flying until he ate his lunch which he was neglecting to do In favour of taking to the sky. She managed to stop herself just in time and instead went on about her parents and receiving her letter and all the books she had read in preparation before finally remembering that she still hadn't given her name. She was slightly ashamed knowing that both of her mothers would be disappointed in her lack of decorum.

"I'm Ron Weasley" the young red head replied and she felt stupid for not putting two and two together. From how much her father liked to complain about the Weasley woman who just kept popping out children even though they couldn't even afford to buy new clothes for the eldest kids. She should have known, red hair, freckles, and by her count four kids on the train and probably more in other places, all the evidence was there.

"Harry Potter" said the black haired boy and suddenly she felt even stupider because if she squinted slightly she could see the scar beneath his fringe. Her mind travelled to that night where Draco had proclaimed a hate for the boy and she was suddenly worried. Just as she had before she began to ramble. This time her brain was actually working slightly better and she heard herself say something about reading about him in a book and wanting to be in Gryffindor, which wasn't necessarily true at all. Finally she excused herself and dragged Neville out of the compartment with her. She let out a sigh of relief and Neville asked her if she was alright.

"Not enough water" she replied before turning on the spot and heading away from the compartment. "We've checked this whole train twice through" she said "there's still a few more compartments I can check but I don't think your going to find Trevor, I'm really sorry Neville" Mia smiled sadly at the boy. She did feel bad for him but she was beginning to feel bitter at the fact that her feet hurt and she'd spent her entire train journey looking for a Toad.

"Thanks anyway Hermione" Neville said with a smile before turning and walking in the other direction. She made her way deeper into the train. She went back to knocking on doors and as she suspected got told the, 'no, we haven't seen a toad','tell your friend were sorry','if we see anything well let you know', that she was now used to. It was one compartment in particular that took her aback and she cursed herself for not realising that this was bound to happen.

Instead of smiles she was greeted with confused frowns when she walked into the compartment of Theo, Blaise and Daphne. Mia was so shocked at first she just stood there with her mouth hanging open, words refusing to fall out.

"Can we help you" Theo asked, looking at the girl who had quickly become his best friend, though he didn't know it was her. Mia felt her heart twitch when she realised that none of them recognised her, which should have been a good thing. It meant the charm worked, but at the same time it was different when you talked about it to when your looking at your friends and they didn't know who you are. Mia swallowed the lump in her throat and gave a weak smile.

"Has anyone seen a Toad, a boy Neville has lost one" she said and watched slightly amused as a look of disgust fell over Daphne's feature. She watched as Theo seemed to realise that this conversation was not one worth participating in and he rolled his eyes in annoyance before turning back to the book he had propped on his lap. Blaise was the one to answer her though. Getting up from his seat he walked over to where Mia stood by the door way, leaning on it he looked at her with a cocky smirk.

"Why don't you go tell your boyfriend" he said pinching her chin in his fingers "that his Toad is probably better off lost, either way we haven't seen it" it was these actions that usually caused Draco to get up and smack Blaise on the back of the head causing the rest of them to laugh. That gave her a sharp realisation. She had checked every cabin on the train and she had not see him once.

"Thanks anyway" she smiled and rushed out the cabin, a knot forming in the pit of her stomach the fourth down the train she got. Draco's declaration of hate ringing in his ears. That's when she heard the shouting. She took off at a run but by the time she reached the place where she knew a Weasley and a Potter were residing she was cut off by three figures stumbling out of the door with little shrieks and running away from her all tripping over each others feet. The head of white blonde hair was visible and she sighed disappointed in whatever her brother had done.

"What has been going on" She said as she walked in taking in the mess. Sweets had been thrown all over the place and the cabin was in a state. Ron bent down to pick up Scabbers and said something but Mia was still trying to work out if Harry and Ron had done this or Draco had. When the name Malfoy was mentioned though her curiosity piqued. After Harry explained how he had met Draco in Diagon Alley, it was what Ron said next that really got her blood boiling.

"I've heard of his family,they were some of the first to come back to our side after You-Know-Who disappeared" Mia had to bite her lip to stop from telling him not to talk about things he didn't understand "said they'd been bewitched. My dad doesn't believe it. He says Malfoys father didn't need an excuse to go over to the dark side" Mia clenched her fists tightly and tried to keep the scowl from her face. She wanted to scream at him. Tell him he didn't know anything. That he shouldn't listen to a man who couldn't perform a contraceptive charm. That he shouldn't go around talking badly of other wizarding families who were much more powerful than his own.

She was so busy trying to reign in her anger that she almost didn't hear him ask what she was doing there. Rudely of course. Calling on her Malfoy heritage she would have made her mother proud as she took a deep breath and reprimanded them for the only thing she could. The fact that 1) they still hadn't changed into their robes 2) it was quite obvious they had been fighting before they had even reached the school 3) the boy had dirt on his nose. The last one wasn't really a reason but she couldn't help herself from having a dig at something before she turned tail and left. She ignored the glare on the back of her head and made her way down to her cabin, the signature Malfoy smirk painted on her features. Though it didn't look quite right. Not on the features of Hermione Granger anyway.

The great hall was just as beautiful and magnificent as she had imagined. Tables were filled with faces and the walls were filled with candles and banners and the sky was filled with stars. It took her breath away and when she heard the girl standing next to her (whose name she didn't catch) ask about the ceiling, Mia remembered the page in Hogwarts:A History and began to recite it to the girl who was looking around with wide eyes. Finally the group huddled together at the front of the hall and while everyone else watch Professor McGonagall place a tatty hat on a stool , she searched the crowd of first years until she found her brother. He was looking right at her, silver eyes meeting brown and they smiled sadly at one another. The moment was broken by the sound of the hat. It had begun to sing.

The song was short and funny and Mia wanted to enjoy it but for the first time, with the decision about to be made, she finally started to worry about where she belonged. One by one first years were called. Two Hufflepuffs, two Ravenclaws, a Gryffindor, a Slytherin then another Hufflepuff. It went on like this until finally. "Granger, Hermione!" Was called. Taking a deep breath she clenched her fists tightly and made her way to the stool. She sat down and just before the hat was dropped onto her head her eyes met Draco's and a calm washed over her.

For a moment there was nothing, just the darkness of the inside of a hat and then a small voice sounded. It wasn't coming from the hat as it had when it had sung but instead the voice was inside her mind. "A Malfoy" he whispered "now if this isn't unexpected". Mia shivered at the voice. "Hesperia Malfoy, I must say, it's a pleasure to meet you, I'd heard you were attending Bouxbattons"

"There was a change in plan" she answered gripping the stool so tightly her knuckles went pale.

"So I see, I must say you have the most interesting mind. Your heart and soul, are quite obviously Slytherin, it is where you belong my girl and yet you seem hesitant. Why?" The hat hissed and without meaning to Mia felt her self get lost in a memory.

"Hesperia, do you mind if I talk to you a moment" a voice called and Mia turned to see Lucius Malfoy stood in her doorway. She was sat on the couch in her room a book in hand and a steaming cup of tea floating on a tray one the elves had charmed. It was midway through the summer and September was coming faster than any had hoped. She smiled and said come in and the elder Malfoy wandered in, moving to the book case he scanned the books. Over the months Mia had moved books from the library here and the one at the Grangers to form her own collection. It was impressive as well. From 'The Adventures of Huckleberry Finn' to 'The Notebook' to 'Light and Dark magic: the inevitability of death'.

After a moment a small figure appeared by his side and he looked down at the girl that looked so much like Narcissa that sometimes it took his breath away. The two browsed the collection until Lucius finally cleared his throat. "I am proud to call you my daughter, I hope you know that" he said, his voice uncertain. Not used to showing his emotions. Mia nodded up at him and slipped her hand into his, squeezing his fingers reassuringly. "No matter what and trust me when I say everyday you remind me more and more of your mother. But I feel I have to give you some advice that I hope you will listen to carefully. Even if it means going against who you truly are. Never jump head first into a snake pit. Take control, plan your next move, get a better vantage point. Like a mountain or a broom, or maybe even a tower" he said giving Mia a pointed look.

"Hmm" the hat hissed and after a moment it began to laugh "a snake in the lions den, this ought to be interesting, fine but always remember who you are miss Malfoy" he whispered before shouting "Gryffindor". As the hat was lifted off of her head, Mia sat in shock for a moment unable to move. Her eyes found Draco's and she tried to convey everything that had just happened through one look but she could tell he was too upset to understand. Her heart shattered as she watched the table of red cheer for her. After a moment she felt a hand on her shoulder. Professor McGonagall was giving her a reassuring smile and pushing her in the direction of the Gryffindor's. Slowly Mia left the stool and made her way over to table. She sat down next to the other first years and drowned out the rest of the evening.

She was relieved in some ways. Relieved that the decision had been made and she no longer had to worry about it. Relieved that without meaning too she had followed her fathers advice. But she was also angry, and bitter and confused and just wanted to go to bed. She let her mind wander as she stared at Draco across the hall who was doing everything he could to avoid her gaze. She watched as Theo whispered something to Blaise who burst out laughing scaring Pansy into dropping her fork back onto her plate, causing her mash potato to spray into her face. Everyone around her laughed and she scowled at them jokingly.

She joined in the conversation with the people at her own table. Nearly Headless Nick had been a unpleasant surprise and after the ghost had left everyone returned to eating and Mia felt herself scowling at the way Ron seemed to forget how to chew. Everybody seemed to want to talk to Harry Potter, Mia felt momentarily sorry for the boy who looked extremely uncomfortable under the attention. She was tired though, and couldn't find it in herself to worry for too long. Her eyes travelled to Dumbledore and she scowled remembering all the things her father had said. He looked in her direction and it seemed like he was trying to look at her directly but she avoided his gaze feeling uncomfortable. Power radiated off of him and through the hall and it made her anxious.

She took no notice of the slight frown the headmaster wore as she purposely avoided eye contact and instead took in the faces of the rest of the faculty. A very small man was talking to a very large man and Mia bit back a smirk at the height difference. A man in a turban seemed to be struggling to form a sentence and Mia rolled her eyes at the man averting her attention to a black haired wizard. He wore black robes, his hair seemed to shine so much it looked greasy and he had an unfortunately hooked nose but other than that the permanent scowl on her face would have told her that this was Professor Snape. Her godfather.

Dinner, turned into dessert-quite literally- and soon the first years were being called. She couldn't help but roll her eyes at the prefect who was clearly another Weasley walked around as if he had a stick up his arse. Ordering people this way and that. An air of self importance following him around like a nasty smell. Mia felt like pointing out that he wasn't doing a very good job as she was the one who had helped Neville look for his Toad. And she was the one who had realised there was a fight going on and had run to try and stop it. She felt like laughing as he wondered round but settled instead for eye roll. Worrying momentarily of rolling her eyes so much would effect her eyesight.

That night she lay in the girls dorms. It wasn't as big as either of her rooms, and she was quite disappointed in how much her new room mates reminded her or Pansy. She Found her trunk and pulled out some books placing them on the bed side table. Walking into the adjoining bathroom she changed into her silk pyjamas, pushing her bushy hair up into a pony tail she frowned at her reflection. Sighing she left the room and ignored the way Lavender and Pavarti went suddenly quite in their conversation when she entered the room.

Climbing into bed she drew the curtains shut and snuggled deep into the blankets. She remembered the disappointed look on Draco's face, the scowl on Ron's and the twinkle in the headmasters eyes and felt suddenly very alone. She fell asleep, the laugh of the sorting hat echoing in her head, thinking that this was going to be a lot harder than she had ever anticipated and that if this was what the sorting hat called funny, then it obviously didn't have a very good sense of humour.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Five
> 
> "The stars, the moon, they have all been blown out'
> 
> You left me in the dark.
> 
> No dawn, no day, I'm always in this twilight,
> 
> In the shadow of your heart"
> 
> Florence and The Machine- Cosmic Love

Time passed and Mia fell into a routine. Each morning (and this morning just so happened to be the morning of Halloween) she woke up before the other girls in her dorm and dressed for the day. She had long since given up on trying to tame her hair and instead left it as it was before making her way to breakfast. The majority of Gryffindors would still be asleep and Mia would sit quietly nibbling on toast and drinking tea.

Everyday, five minutes after she entered the hall, Draco and Theo would walk in. After getting over the initial shock, Draco just felt sad when he looked at his sister in disguise but also couldn't stand to go a day without some sort of acknowledgment from her. Silver eyes would meet brown across the room and the two would smile when no one was watching. That was how they communicated. Through their eyes. For Mia that morning had been a particularly bad one.

Lavender and Pavarti now made no attempt to silence their conversations when she entered a room. Instead they would giggle and ask her questions about her friends, the ones they knew she didn't have, before asking her if she was going to brush her hair. They were cruel and childish and Mia tried no to let it get to her but it did. Neville was, though nice enough, rather dull company. A lot of the time he got flustered and upset and cried and Mia struggled to keep her patience with him. After the third time that he cried over one of her books she kindly asked him not to study with her anymore. He seemed just as lonely but the first year Gryffindor boys seemed much nicer than Lavender and Pavarti and soon Neville sat with Seamus and Dean in the Great Hall and common room.

Though she had never really spoken to the two, Seamus and Dean that was, they seemed nice enough. Ron on the other hand, she realised rather quickly had a horrid jealous streak. She had thought Harry nice enough but her opinion slowly started to dwindle with every nasty comment Ron threw her way while the-boy-who-lived averted his gaze and pretended he hadn't heard.

Throwing Draco a pointed look she left the Great Hall and walked to an empty corridor. After a minute Draco rounded the corner and ran up to her quickly giving Mia a hug that she returned almost reluctantly. "Are they still giving you a hard time up there" he asked. Mia sighed and nodded her head knowing it was no point lying to him. Draco had immediately picked up on how his sister was quite obviously absent of friends and spent most of her time in the library.

He hadn't thought much of it at first, knowing his twin could be a bit of a recluse at times but when he bumped into her in the hallway by accident and noticed tear stains on her cheeks and bags under her eyes, he had demanded to be told what was going on. From that point onwards Draco's hate for the Gryffindors- especially the young Weasley- was no longer down to schoolboy prejudices but due to the fact that people in her own house, ridiculed her. Bullied her. His own sister. Not even Slytherins would openly terrorise fellow housemate. They scowled but kept their mouths shut, sharing tight smile and curt nods. How they were all brought up to behave.

"Yes...I'm fine though, it's tiring is all" she said and he went to rub her arm reassuringly but she flinched and pulled her arm away. He sighed an ran a hand through his hair.

"Are you still angry with me?" he asked and she let out a slight huff.

"First taking that boys remembrall, then flying your broom when you had specifically been asked not to and then a wizards duel. Are you mad!?" She asked and not for the first time. They had been having this argument back and forth for days. At first Mia had refused to talk to Draco and when he cornered her in the hallway to ask what was wrong the two had the most heated argument to date.

"I still don't know why you care?! Those people are horrible to you Mia, they deserve what they get! I'm defending don't you get it" he insisted looking annoyed that they were having this conversation again.

"And I've already told you I don't need defending" the girl snapped the ends of her hair sparking "look Im grateful, of course I am and your my twin I could never actually be angry with you but I just don't want you getting trouble because I can't fight my own battles" she said the anger fading and a sad look falling over her face.

Draco sighed and played with the ends of her hair, though it wasn't quite the same. "I miss you" he said and she understood what he meant. He didn't just miss spending time with her, he missed Hesperia; silver eyes and white blonde hair.

"I miss me too" she said sadly and the two parted ways shortly after knowing that the rest of the school was waking and soon they wouldn't be able to talk. Mia studied and practised her spells. Feeling pleased with herself when the her match turned into a intricately designed needle. After leaving the library later in the day, she made her way to Charms.

Charms was her best subject, closely followed by Transfiguration. Potions was her favourite as she had suspected but it was also the most challenging. Snape knew who she was. He was the only one aside from the Malfoy's and Grangers who did. The two had taken an immediate liking to each other when they had met in the summer. Talking for hours about potions and their properties. Severus Snape had assured her that just because he was her godfather that didn't mean he would treat her any better than his other students. What Mia now realised was that also meant he would treat her much worse.

She wanted him to praise her, to acknowledge her. She assumed he was being hard on her to help her, to make her want to try harder. So instead of raising her hand she settled for glaring at the back of his head. Mia was rather fond of Severus Snape, but she couldn't say the same for her Potions Professor.

Walking in to the charms room she took her seat and pretended not to be disappointed when Harry Potter and his ever faithful side kick walked in late, again, and the only seat available for the Wesley boy was next to her. She ignored his presence for the majority of the lesson writing notes and listening carefully to everything Professor Flitwick said. When the practical part of the lesson started she was excited, though she couldn't help but notice how badly Ron was doing. Leaning back in her chair she watched as he waved his wand like a maniac and shouted the incantation-incorrectly she might add. The more time passed the more frustrated the boy seemed to become and soon his face matched his hair. In fear that he might explode any second Mia felt it was finally time to intervene.

"Your saying it wrong, it's Wing-gar-dium Levi-o-sa, make the 'gar' nice and long" she advised and instead of the thank you she should have been given, Ron seemed to look even more annoyed. He turned to her a look of hatred in his eyes.

"You do it then if your so clever" he snapped and Mia felt annoyance wash through her. He had no reason to dislike her. He was just being cruel. Puffing out her chest and throwing her hair over her shoulder she pulled out her wand and pointed it at the feather on her desk.

"Wingardium Leviosa" she said and watched with a smirk on her face as her feather hovered above their heads. She could hear Professor Fitwick's exclamations and felt proud. She didn't mention that she had read ahead and had been practicing this spell for weeks now. She also didn't mention that she could lift three books at once- even making them juggle- which for a first year, was quite a feat.

Ron sat and grumbled for the rest of the lesson and Mia chose to go back to pretending he wasn't there. It was after class though as she was walking slightly behind the group of first year Gryffindor boys that she heard them laughing- at her expense. Pretending they hadn't said anything she carried on with her chin held up when Ron said something that struck a nerve.

"It's no wonder no one can stand her, she's a nightmare honestly" 'your a nightmare' the words echoed through her head, but instead of hearing Ron's voice she heard Sophia's. For a moment she was dragged back into the memory of her eight year old self cowering at the feet of the dark haired girl. Feeling scared of herself when she thought of the satisfaction that had come over her when her fist had connected with the girls jaw. Emotions overwhelmed her and unable to stop them tears began to stream down her cheeks. She stifled a sob and glared ahead of her at the group of boys. Marching forward she purposely bumped into Harry.

Her movements quickened until she was running. Mia was ashamed to admit that the words had affected her so much and looking back it seemed that her lack of sleep and stress levels being through the roof was effecting her health badly and her breakdown was slightly more or less inevitable, but still the fact that everyone has seen her crying made her annoyed.

She found solace in an abandoned girls bathroom and spent the rest off the day crying and slipping in and out of sleep. She wondered if she should have gone back to Gryffindor tower or maybe even the infirmary but by dinner time she was physically and mentally exhausted and knew that she had done well even getting to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom before collapsing. Knowing she couldn't stay there much longer Mia dragged herself to her feet and walked to the mirror. She splashed water over her face and tried to ignore how puffy and bloodshot her eyes were. Mia was about to attempt to put her curls up into a bun when the first bang sounded.

Walking slowly to the door she listened carefully as a loud noise echoed outside. It seemed to be growing closer and Mia took a hesitant step forward. One hand on her wand, the other reaching for the door. Her blood pounded in her ears and she tried to collect her thoughts but her mind was still groggy from the crying; her movements slow and heavy. Her fingers had just brushed the doorknob when it began to open. Stumbling backwards Mia fell and watched horrified as a troll wondered in, a huge club swinging from his pale grimy fingers. Scurrying backwards she tried to breath through her mouth the putrid smell causing her eyes to sting.

For a moment she wondered if the creature hadn't spotted her and would turn and leave but just as she thought drifted through her head her hand slipped, banging into the wall behind her where she had crawled under the sinks. The small cry she let out was enough to alert the troll of her presence and before she knew it the giant club was upon her. At the last moment she managed to scramble out of the way, adrenaline pumped through her tired body and soon enough she was crawling across the floor in a panic. She managed to get to her feet and realised she was stood behind the Troll. It seemed to be looking for her and she knew she had a matter of seconds to figure out what to do next.

It was standing in front of the door so that option was out, she thought about using her wand but remembered something that said if you were mentally and physically unstable, using spells that you weren't completely familiar with was dangerous practise, and thought better of it. It seemed she only had one option and just as the troll span around, club swinging through the air. Mia jumped into the stall nearest to her and ducked as a horrible cracking noise sounded and the top half of the stalls was taken clean off. A loud scream escaped her lips and she covered her head at a loss of what to do, deciding to just try her luck at running back to the sinks and seeing if she could make it to the door.

That's when she heard two footsteps and voices that were strangely familiar. The adrenaline was fading and exhaustion was overwhelming her. She watched dazed as two figures seemed to run around frantically, shouting abuse at the creature and throwing rubble. The chamber echoed horribly and a sharp pain in her head was making it hard to think. She could feel herself being pulled but the pain was too much, she stared at the beast her mouth open in shock, she turned her head slightly and emerald eyes stared at her. She realised suddenly that it must have been Harry, meaning the other voice was Ron. Harry eventually seemed to give up trying to pull her to safety and instead took one giant leap for first year kind and threw himself on the back of the troll.

The movement seemed to awaken something inside her, screaming the spell at Ron she watched as realisation washed over his features. Mia had never thought she would be grateful that the red head in front of her had received a Hogwarts letter but when the Trolls own club came tumbling down on his head she wanted to hug the weasel. After the Troll had fallen to the ground with a loud thud relief washed through the three children.

Finally her body seemed ready to cooperate and Mia stumbled over to Harry's side, Ron standing on his other. "Is it dead" she said staring at the creature as if it would jump up again any second.

"I don't think so" Harry replied as he bent over pulling the wand out of the trolls nose and wiping away the goo that was dripping from it "urge Troll bogies"

They didn't get much farther in their conversation when the door burst open once again and professors McGonagall, Snape and Quirrell stormed in. By the end of the discussion Mia had lost points for the very first time and exhaustion was once again falling over her. One look told her that Ron and Harry were grateful for the lie she had told, though in all honesty she just couldn't think of anything else to say and wasn't planning on admitting she had been crying. Something in Harry's eyes told her things had changed and her heart clenched a bit.

Mia was dismissed but as she went to leave the room Snape sent her a meaningful glare and Mia nodded her head so slightly that if you had not been staring at her intently- as Snape had- you would have missed it. Mia waited outside for Harry and Ron and together the three children made there way up the stairs and to the Gryffindor tower. Everyone was sat around eating food and the three young Gryffindors shared quick thanks and awkward glances. They went their separate way searching for plates and food. When no one was watching, Mia slipped through the portrait hole.

Fifteen minutes later Severus Snape walked into his office feeling irritable. Taking no notice of the young brunette sat patiently by his desk. He threw his robe up and poured himself a large glass of Elf Wine (though if anyone asked he would deny ever drinking the substance). He sat down at his desk, finished of marking two papers and finally turned to the girl.

"Now I won't pretend to know how the brain of an eleven year old girl works" he drawled, eyes boring into hers "but I do have a very uncanny ability to tell if someone is lying and you, Hesperia, just lied through your teeth and I can't for the life of me work out why"

For a long moment Mia just sat there chewing on her bottom lip contemplating what to say but eventually she sighed and let the truth tumble out. "I'd been in the bathroom since first lesson" she whispered and Snape raised an eyebrow "this whole Hermione Granger thing, it's a lot harder than I had anticipated and I don't know if you've noticed Sir, but I don't exactly have any friends" he had noticed. Since the start of term he had kept a close eye on her and it was obvious that the girl spent her time in solitude and even more obvious when her fellow house mate began to pick on her.

He had wanted to complain to Minerva, tell her to do a better job as Head of house but felt it would raise too many questions. "I've not been sleeping well, or eating much and the constant teasing has really taken its toll and I believe today I hit my limit, Someon-" at the look he gave her she reiterated "Ron Weasley said something that hit a nerve. I'm ashamed to say I spent most of the day crying- which is something I would never admit in front of Professor McGonagall"

"And the lie?" Snape asked, understanding washing over him as he took in the bags that resided under the young girls eyes.

"Believe me when I say they would never have been my first choice" the young girl began thinking sadly of Draco and the other Slytherins "but I do believe I may have just made my first two friends here"

Suddenly the Professor could not find it in himself to be annoyed with the young girl, un-knowingly Mia had confided in maybe the one person in the world who could understand what it was to create friendships with people purely because you were tired of being alone.

"Hey Snivellus, where's Evans" the voice of Sirius Black taunted. A young Severus Snape sighed and chose ignore the voice. "Oh yeah she's with McKinnon, probably finally realised what a waste of space you are" the voice continues and struggling to control his anger Snape ran his hand through his hair which was slowly getting greasy as the depressed teen began neglecting essential daily activities; like washing, or eating, or sleeping.

Lily Evans had called him out on it which had resulted in yet another argument. Ever since the two were sorted into different houses a strain had been put on their relationship. Severus loved Lily, perhaps more than he should, but what she failed to understand, was that when she hung around him she had friends to go back to when they parted ways. He on the other hand had been completely isolated in his house due to he insistent relationship with the 'mudblood' Evans.

"Don't start crying now Snivellus, I'm sure one day she'll return your love, of course that's if she doesn't fall in love with me first" James potter added, sarcasm dripping from his words.

"Piss off Potter" Severus snarled, his temper getting the better of him.

"And the snake bites" called Sirius and the rest of the Marauders laughed, all except Remus Lupin who had the decency to look as if he disagreed with how his friends were behaving and yet was too scared to lose them as friends to actually say anything about it.

"Leave him alone" a voice called and Snape was ashamed to admit he felt relief when the familiar sound of his best friends voice ran down the hallway.

"Evans to the rescue" Sirius muttered smirking at a the young Slytherin. Ten minutes later the marauders left and Lily turned to face Severus a disappointed look on her face.

"I wish you would stop starting arguments with them" she sighed and for a moment Snape stood, his mouth parted in shock.

"I don't do anything" he said shocked and Lily looked at him slightly disbelieving.

"But you don't help yourself either do you"

"You don't understand , it's not me I don't do anything"

"Your making things hard for me Sev" she said finally, a sad look in her eyes. The young Slytherin wanted to shout at her, to shake her, to make her believe him and not the stories he knew the Gryffindors told her- but he couldn't. He could never shout at her, raise his voice at her, not his Lily.

"I'm sorry" he whispered. And she flicked her read hair over shoulders, green eyes met black and she sighed.

"I've got to go" and with that, she disappeared. Later that night an eleven year old Regulus Black stumbled across Snape, a year older and twice the wizard he would ever be, huddled in the corner of an abandoned corridor. Rocking back and forth, heart wrenching sobs escaping his lips. Regulus would never have been Snape's first choice but right then he was exactly what the half-blood had needed- a friend.

"You will meet me in my office once a week, as soon as you can prove to me that your health is improving then your visits can stop" Mia nodded, smiling up at the man in front of her. "Now leave"

Quickly she got to her feet, thanking him she moved to leave. Just as her head was about to disappear out of the door though his voice broke through the silence. "And Hesperia, I'm glad your making friends" he said genuinely, personally aware of how horrible it was to have no one to talk to.

The rest of the year passed much happier for Mia. At Christmas Mia and Severus had their last meeting. Snape finally happy with the healthy glow in her cheeks though they still planned on meeting once a month, Snape offering to give her tutoring lessons (though in all honesty, he just wanted to keep an eye on her). Mia, Harry and Ron were never seen separate much to the annoyance of Draco.

Mia had been feeling much more relaxed now that she wasn't trapped inside her head all day, being able to let out her frustration was therapeutic. Even if it was just through nagging the boys to do homework or throwing herself into research over Nicolas Flamel. Harry had grown on Mia rather quickly. Though he never talked about it, it was obvious that life back home wasn't the best for him and Mia worried greatly until he told them that he was staying for the holidays. Knowing that he would be safe enough at the school- as safe as someone who was being targeted could be.

The boys were convinced that Professor Snape was behind the attempt on Harry's life and when around them Mia didn't do much to correct them (mainly not wanting to cause arguments with Ron) she knew that when the truth came out her Godfathers name would be cleared in their minds. Though she had to admit Snape did make his dislike quite obvious. She had asked him once in one of their meetings why he hated Harry so much and he had told her to mind her own business and ended the meeting. She chose to just do what she could to help the boys instead.

She still woke early and ate breakfast at the same time as Draco, but he seemed like it was a personal attack on him when she had walked into class with Harry and Ron by her side. Life had gotten undeniably better with her new friends, especially Harry but that didn't mean being Hermione Granger was easy. She still had to stop herself at times from mentioning the Malfoy's or getting angry when the two had really nasty rants about Draco. Ron in particular had a vulgar mouth at times.

Draco and Mia were feeling the full weight of the separation stronger and stronger everyday. The two had found a very backwards way of communicating. Draco's constant teasing and bullying, she knew, was all an act (at least when she was the target) and with how often Harry and Ron were by her sides it ended up being the only conversation the two would have for weeks at a time.

So when the last day of term rolled around Mia found herself more excited than she ever thought at the idea of leaving school. Leaving Harry and Ron behind she left for the train. Hours later they arrived at platform 9 3/4 and Mia rushed off the train spotting the Grangers almost immediately and rushing to their sides. After greeting them and giving them hugs Mia then averted her attention to the crowds of faces on the platform. She was soon disappointed when she noticed no heads of white hair. As if reading her thoughts Richard Granger spoke up.

"They're waiting back at our house to remove the charms, Draco will be travelling back to the manner with his young friend over there" he said pointing to where Draco and Theo stood waiting for Theo's parents to escort them away. Nodding in understanding Mia followed the Grangers into Kings Cross Station. One car ride later and Mia found herself running excitedly up to the front door.

Throwing the door open she ran inside and there, standing nervously in the kitchen, were Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy. A laugh escaped her lips as she threw herself into their arms.

"I'm so happy to see you all" Mia exclaimed taking in the sight of the Malfoy's and the Granger's.

"And we are all happy to see you my darling" Narcissa replied, a smile lighting up her features "Would you like me to remove the glamour charm" Mia nodded and the Grangers watched amazed and the Malfoy woman pulled out her wand and waved softly, slowly removing the disguise. When Narcissa finally dropped her wand a stunningly pretty blonde girl stood in front of them all. Mia ran her hands through her wavy hair that fell at her hips and grinned.

After saying her good byes too the Grangers, Mia began the short walk down the drive with the Malfoy's. The majority of the Christmas holidays would be spent at the manner apart from the last two days that Mia would spend with the Grangers. Waving one last time before they apparated away Mia felt relief wash over her at finally looking like herself. At finally being Hesperia.

The small family reappeared in the drawing room as they had the first time Mia had travelled with them to Malfoy manner. One look around the room and Mia spotted the one person she had been so close to, yet so far away from. "Mia" the young blonde screamed as she shouted "Draco" and before anyone could blink the two had thrown themselves into each others arms. The scene brought tears to Narcissa's eyes and she felt Lucius slip his hand into her own. Later that night after a happy dinner filled with laughter, when the Nott's had said their good byes, Mia and Draco sat curled on the sofa in Mia's room. Her feet pulled underneath her and his hands playing with the ends of her hair.

"Did you have to befriend them though, of all people"

"Would you have preferred it if I had stayed friendless"

"We'll surely being alone is better than spending all your time with Potthead and Weaslebee" Draco complained and Mia glared at him, pulling away her hair which caused him to pout. She had never told Draco about the Troll or anything else that had happened. It had just never come up in conversation- at least that's what she tried to convince herself.

"Look I'm sorry, but those two are bad news" he grumbled before laying his head down and going to sleep and Mia briefly wondered if he was right. Every time she spent time with them she found herself in a near death situation and yet- though Ron still annoyed her greatly- she had grown a fond attachment to Harry. She would never admit it to Draco but at times they reminded her of each other. Their love for Quidditch, their laid back attitudes, their great ability to feel love and the fact that, in different ways, they were both so very misunderstood.

Maybe it was wrong of her to start relying on Harry the way she relied on Draco. But when she looked at the two, she felt an overwhelming need to keep them safe. There had been one night in particular, where Mia had fallen asleep on the armchair by the fireplace in the Gryffindor tower while researching Nicolas Flamel, when she had been woken by the feel of someone shaking her shoulder softly. Blinking away the sleep in her eyes she had been greeted by a nervous smile and emerald green eyes. He had carried her book and walked to the stairs to the girls dorms with her and before leaving her side he had given her a quick hug and told her to get some sleep. In that moment Mia had felt an affection for the boy she had never expected and for all intents and purposes, for one brief second, Harry Potter was her brother. And just as sure as she was that she would lay down her life for Draco, she was just as sure she would lay down her life for Harry.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Six
> 
> "I'm done, playing these games.
> 
> I cant believe what I'm about to say,
> 
> Cause I would rather die then feeling this inside,
> 
> tricks played on my mind."
> 
> Kiss me before I fucking lose my mind- Charlie Puth

The following days were spent with the Malfoy's catching up with each other. Narcissa was pleased to hear that Mia had made friends, knowing from Severus that Mia had had a hard time adjusting at first. Lucius however was rather displeased when he found out who exactly her friends were, he had grumbled something about not being able to get away from the stupid 'Weasles' before retreating to his office. Mia and Draco pushed all their annoyances with each other away and soon the two were as inseparable as they had ever been. Though they were twins, at times the two off them had such nasty tempers that the most spectacular arguments would ensue but an hour later the two would be straight back to finishing each others sentences.

Two day before Christmas and the Manor had it's first visitors since Theo and his father had left. Waking in the morning Mia dressed for the day before making her way down the stairs and towards the dining room where she knew a cup of tea and a bowl berries would be waiting for her. As she walked into the room though she was greeted by a familiar and yet completely unfamiliar sight. Over the school term Mia had grown quite accustomed to seeing her potions Professor sat at the head table- a coffee in hand and a scowl on his face. So when she saw the man in question sat at the table in a crisp white shirt on with no robe and a smile gracing his features, she was slightly taken back.

Before she could even think much of what she was doing the young girl had run forward and thrown her arms around the man. Hugging him tightly, he squeezed back awkwardly before pushing her away. Mia passed Lucius, pecking his cheek, who looked as if he was about to start crying with laughter any second at the annoyed and flustered look in his old friends face. Mia smirked and sat down opposite Severus as her mother walked in.

"What happened here then" Narcissa asked taking in the sight of Mia smiling sweetly as Severus glared daggers at Her husband whose shouldered shook repeatedly from laughter.

The next morning was just as eventful, only instead of being greeted by the face of someone she was already acquainted with instead a family of four stood smiling at her.

"Is zis the girl" the woman said, she had stunning silvery blonde hair that fell in a straight line down her back, her sapphire blue eyes were almost hypnotic and Mia thought that she was the most beautiful woman she had ever seen. The woman's accent was easily recognizable to her as French and she smiled at the family politely before looking at her mother inquisitively.

"Yes, Hesperia come here my darling" Narcissa said holding out her hand, Mia walked over to her mothers side, her hand moving subconsciously to play with her necklace (which she had kept hidden beneath her robes at all times while at school) "Hesperia, this is Monsieur Delacour, his wife Apolline, and their two daughters Fleur and Gabrielle" her mother answered her silent question and Mia curtsied slightly.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all, I'm Hesperia Malfoy" she smiled at them all, the Adults in particular looked pleased with her greeting and Mia waited patiently for someone to explain the Delacours visit.

"The Delacours are old friends of ours" her mother began indicating to the dining table where they all dutifully took their seats. In Lucius' absence Narcissa sat elegantly at the head of the table. "They are invited to our Christmas Ball tomorrow night" she continued "and Fleur, is a student at Bouxbattons and as far as everyone else is concerned so are you" realization then washed over her and Mia sat up in her seat, suddenly very attentive.

"Fleur has kindly offered to spend the day with you, so that if you are asked any questions about the school year you will know how to answer properly" Mia's eyes traveled to Fleur who was looking at her oddly. As if she was trying to see into Mia's soul and learn all her secrets "Fleur is fourteen so is much older than you and I expect you to listen to everything she says"

"I understand" Mia replied and her mother smiled at her.

"Good, now breakfast" she exclaimed clapping her hands together. By the time they had all finished breakfast Draco had managed to drag himself out of bed and the moment he noticed the guests, just as Mia had, he became the perfect Pureblood son. Greeting everyone formally and kissing the ladies hands charmingly before apologising for his state of undress. Lucius was out on business so did not join them but laughter filled Malfoy Manor; snow falling gracefully outside the window.

As people started filtering into the living area Mia searched for her mother and asked to talk to her privately "do they know?" She asked immediately and her mother laughed at her bluntness.

"They know that circumstances have arisen that we had to tell people you were attending Bouxbattons and that Madame Maxine is aware of this claim" Narcissa started sitting gracefully in the chair behind her desk "they do not on the other hand know that you are attending Hogwarts under the name of Hermione Granger and have agreed that it is purely need to know and at this point in time, they do not need to know" Mia was relieved in a sense that the strangers she had met that morning didn't know everything about her, yet at the same time she was disappointed. She and Fleur, as it turned out, had much in common and the two girls had spent their time conversing and laughing together quietly as their mothers watched fondly, and yet Fleur could not be told the truth- just like Theo and Daphne and Harry. The overwhelming feeling of loneliness gripped her but Mia straitened her shoulders and pushed the thoughts aside desperately. But not before her mother caught the hurt look on her face. Narcissa looked down at her daughters turmoil with a pained expression on her face. It was sitting in her office that the sharp realisation settled in for Narcissa that the people closest to her daughter, whether she was playing the part of Hesperia or Hermione, would never truly get to know her. And she couldn't help but feel guilty- 'they are missing out on something incredible', she thought staring at Mia fondly.

Unable to form the right words to comfort her daughter Narcissa instead reached out a hand and squeezed Mia's fingertips lightly, before leading the way out of the office and back to where everyone else was waiting. Mia ran to Draco's side immediately and Narcissa took a seat next to Severus who smiled at her warmly. The rest of the day Mia spent with Fleur. The young part veela grilled Mia on facts about the school in France. From its layout to the names of all the teachers. To the most scandalous relationships and which teacher handed out the most detentions.

By the time darkness had fallen over the white landscape Mia had every thing there was to know about Bouxbattons memorised. She and Fleur gossiped about Phillip, the most popular boy at the school, and Fleur even forgot for a second that she hadn't actually spent the year at school with the young blonde. She was, as she had expressed to Mia many times, extremely impressed.

The Delacours stayed the night and Christmas morning was spent in a large group. Snape had returned from Spinners End, and Theo and His father had arrived early to the Manor. Mia sat In between Draco and Fleur and had you not known better you would have thought them family, especially when the pretty little girl in Fleur's arms stumbled over to Mia giggling happily. Presents were exchanged and Snape was particularly taken aback when Mia handed him a small package that contained a beautifully intricate crystal vial and a collection of rare ingredients.

From Narcissa she was given a dress which hung in her closet ready to be worn to the Christmas Ball that night. Lucius gave her a beautifully bound journal and told her that all the best wizards and witches created their own spells and didn't just rely on other peoples, his eyes briefly drifting to Severus as he said it. From Draco she got a quill that allowed you to leave messages that were only revealed with a certain incantation and she laughed as she handed him his present, which was exactly the same thing.

Mia had sent off presents of chocolate frogs from Honeydukes a few days prior and tried not to feel offended when she realised no presents had come from Harry and Ron though she did admit to herself that Harry was rather preoccupied with the near death experiences and Ron was not at all that thoughtfull, plus being in Hogwarts it must have been quite difficult to get their hands on. She felt immediately guilty for even feeling offended once she had truly thought it through. She was mildly surprised when she noticed a perfectly wrapped present full of sugar wands from Neville and she was relieved to think that she had in fact sent the boy a present too.

By noon the residents of Malfoy Manor were all well fed and running on high spirits as they all parted ways to different wings of the house to started preparing for the ball. Fleur went with Mia to her room leaving Gabrielle with her mother. The two girls laughed and Mia relished in being in the company of another girl. Something she was greatly deprived of. Mia allowed Fleur to do her hair, straightening it down so that it fell way past her hips, she pulled the hair away from the girls face with two beautifully crafted hair pins and let two strands fall framing her face. Fleur on the other hand curled her hair until it fell in perfect ringlets just beneath her rib cage.

By the time a small knock sounded at the door the two girls were fully dressed and basking in the Christmas spirit that had fallen over the Manor. Narcissa's face appeared around the door of Mia's closet. "You look beautiful girls" the woman said honestly as she took in their outfits. Fleur was wearing a shimmering blue silk dress that pooled around her feet, hiding the blue satin shoes she had been gifted from her own mother. She had pale lip gloss on and a small amount of mascara,overall she looked well above her years. Mia on the other hand wore a sweet emerald tunic dress with an intricately made white collar. Matching green ballet slippers with ribbons that ran all the way up to her knees graced her feet. Her necklace was the only jewelry she wore and it drew the eye like a moth to a flame.

It was like a mark- no one would forget that this girl was a Malfoy.

From the amount of noise filtering up from the ballroom, Mia guessed that the majority of the guests had arrived and a nervous feeling settled in the pit of her stomach. Though Mia had been part of the Magical community for almost a yer now there was so much she still didn't know. So many names she couldn't put faces too. So many traditions she had yet to read up on. She gulped slightly; butterflies attacked each other inside her stomach and she silently begged them to calm themselves- this was not the time to start panicking.

Fleur gave her a reassuring smile before continuing up the hallway to where her family were waiting for her so that they could enter the ballroom together. Suddenly Mia felt a presence fill the space next to her that Fleur had just abandoned and upon seeing her brother her nerves seemed to settle.

"May I" Draco smirked holding out an arm for her and she took it lightly. Draco was wearing traditional back robes, though upon closer inspection Mia noticed that the hems were all sown with an emerald colour that matched her own dress. Looking behind her she smiled up at Lucius and Narcissa who were walking up the hallway to join them. Once together they walked as a family to the ballroom doors. The doors opened magically- much like the automatic doors you got at some shops in the muggle world- and every person in the room turned to applaud as the hosts of the evening entered. Mia could feel many curious gazes on her but she ignored them all, instead she smiled at each person whose gaze she caught whilst simultaneously searching for a familiar face.

"Stop looking around the room like a mad woman- you'll hurt your neck" Draco hissed at her and in answer Mia stilled her search. It just so happened that at that moment her gaze fell on Daphne. Her smile grew to a genuine one and as Her mother and Father went off to greet the Minister of magic, Draco- who had spotted Daphne as well- led them over to where their friend waited.

"Hesperia, Draco" Daphne curtsied and Mia and Draco both nodded curtly. The three friends looked at each other formally, all trying to act as sophisticated as possible but eventually a smile broke through on Draco's face and soon the three were laughing and Mia and Daphne hugged each other desperately. "How have you been? It's been way too long, I've missed you so much. You must tell me everything about Bouxbattons!" Daphne exclaimed and Mia fought the guilty knot that formed in her stomach.

"And you must tell me everything about Hogwarts- Draco tends to prattle a little when he tells me about it"

"Hey!" Draco's mock offended gasp made both the girls laugh. Pouting he turned to Daphne "but first you must excuse us, we have to greet our guests or mother will be furious with us" Daphne nodded understandingly and promised to catch up with them later in the evening. it was nearing 10 o'clock when Draco and Mia finally finished greeting everyone. Mia had followed Draco's lead perfectly. Smiling charmingly, answering all the questions about her stay at Bouxbattons without hesitation. The twins were perfect, Mia's intelligence shocked most of the adults, and Draco's sense of humor balanced them out perfectly. By the time Mia and Draco joined their parents most the adults in the room envied Narcissa and Malfoy even more than they previously had.

"You did well" a voice sounded behind Mia and she turned to see Severus back in his normal attire. "both of you did"

"I know" Draco smirked and Severus rolled his eyes looking down at his Godson in disdain. Draco only grinned cheekily in return and Mia was oddly reminded of Harry in that moment. She wondered how Harry and Ron's Christmas was going at Hogwarts. If they had found anything on Nicolas Flamel? If Harry had beaten Ron at chess yet? If Harry was happy yet?

Hermione was not as blind as Ron may have been. Throughout the year she had watched Harry carefully. She noticed how much weight he had put on since starting the school. How he always seemed shocked when someone went out of their way to show him an act of kindness- even if he was getting better at hiding it. How if he was left on his own he would usually just sit and stare blankly out of the window. A pensive look on his face that made him seem well above his years. That was something Mia had noticed almost immediately after meeting Harry-how old his eyes seemed. He was an old soul- Mia could tell, she just wondered what had made him that way. She supposed finding out that your parents were murdered by You-Know-Who and that he was famous for being the only person to survive the killing curse would do that to you- yet there was something else too, something to do with the Dursley's, Mia just couldn't put her finger on it.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Severus' voice broke through her trance and she smiled sheepishly. Draco had already wondered off to Theo's side and Mia thought briefly of telling Severus that it was nothing and joining her brother but the look on his face stopped her in her tracks.

"I worry about him" She whispered after a moments hesitation and a confused look crossed her godfathers features.

"Draco?" He asked looking over at the blonde boy who was in the middle of what looked to be another story about his broom flying escapades judging by the way his eyes seemed to shine with excitement.

"No, not Draco" Mia paused and wondered if she should just drop the subject but something inside of her told her to go on "Harry, I worry about Harry" Mia didn't miss the way Snape's shouldered stiffened and how he fought with himself to stay interested in what she was saying.

"Why? The boy is at school he's safe there" Severus answered curtly clearly not wanting to carry on the conversation any more.

"You and I both know that's a lie" Mia said sharply, stunning her godfather "he's curious, and stubborn and hard headed and that's going to get him hurt. But its not even that, I may not be extremely fond of Ron Weasley but when he's around, Harry is happier which is why I don't think any of the teachers notice but Severus when he's alone-" she paused her voice breaking slightly and Severus looked down at his Goddaughter, shocked by how much emotion she was showing.

Severus wasn't sure what he had expected of this evening. He usually found events like this tedious, yet for once he had allowed Narcissa to talk him into coming. What he had definitely not expected was this conversation. Over the months he had watched Mia's health return to her and as much as he wanted to despise Potter and Weasley he could never forget that they were the ones to return that life to her eyes and yet he struggled. Everyday he waged a war with himself. He tried to see past James Potters face but it was hard- to look past lily's eyes but when his eyes met Harry's so many memories overwhelmed him. Painful memories that he had spent years burying- all dragged back to the surface. Yet he had never felt more guilty about it then he did in that moment as he watched Mia struggle to form words.

"he's so sad, Severus. I've never seen anyone that sad and i don't know what to do about it" Mia finally finished. A small sad smile graced Severus' face and he wondered if the young Potter knew how privileged he was to have someone like the young Malfoy in his life.

"You listen to him. You listen to things he leaves unsaid and you be there for him, no matter what stupid things he does" Severus finally replied thinking of the mistakes he had made as a child and the people he had pushed away. Mia was about to reply when a voice interrupted her train of thought.

"I apologies for the interruption" a familiar voice said and Mia turned to see Theo smiling at her warmly "but i was wondering if you wanted to dance with me" he said indicating to the dance floor where couples waltzed around the room. Mia spotted Draco looking miserable as he led Pansy Parkinson around. For a moment she watched her brother, basking in the miserable look on his face when suddenly his features changed and a look of longing mingled with confusion clouded his features. Hermione followed his gaze to where Blaise was leading Daphne out onto the dance floor. 'Maybe he like's Daphne' she thought and made a mental note to ask him about it later.

"Of course" Mia smiled at Theo and taking the arm he had extended out to her. "Thank you for the talk Severus" Mia whispered receiving a curt nod from her godfather, who was looking at her with an oddly fond look on his face, before Theo pulled her away.

For the first dance the two were silent, laughter bubbled from them, every now and again as they spun around the room. Just like most Pure Blood children the Grangers had put Mia through dance classes from an early age. Theo was an even better dancer than Draco- though she would never tell her brother that, his fragile ego wouldn't be able to take it.

"Its good to see you again Mia, its been a nightmare without you" Theo broke the silence and Mia looked up at him inquiringly.

"How so?" She asked and Theo looked at her an over dramatic pout on his lips.

"I've had no one to talk to who has the same intellectual abilities as me" he said and Mia laughed quietly over what had distressed him so much "it seems like I'm the only person in Slytherin who seems to care about homework and its driving me mad. I've even tried starting conversations with the Ravenclaws but they're too interested in gossip to actually have an interesting conversation with."Mia smiled up at him fondly as he rattled on. "and don't get me started on your brother. You know he wouldn't be that bad a conversationalist if he actually put in the effort, but all he does is complain about Potter. Though that Hermione Granger girl is quite smart"

This had Mia's attention straight away. She tried desperately not to let her expression change as she listened eagerly to what Theo had to say but he seemed to have finished speaking but Mia wasn't ready to let this subject drop.

"Hermione Granger?" Mia asked, feigning confusion and feeling incredibly proud when her voice didn't reveal any of the excitement and anxiety that was gripping her.

"One of Harry Potter's friends. Though they didn't become friends till Halloween. Which is odd because I overheard Ron Weasley say something about her and from the looks of it she ran off crying. Don't tell Draco I told you this but I went looking for her. I checked the library and the Astronomy tower" Theo took the shocked expression on Mia's face as confusion so attempted to elaborate "I mean she was so lonely- everybody could see it yet no one seemed to care. Id thought about starting a conversation with her before, figuring that even if she was a Gryffindor at least she be smart enough to hold a proper conversation with. I thought if I could find her it would be the perfect time to start up a friendship of some kind. I never did and after that day you never saw her without Potter and Weasley by her sides. Draco is painful enough as it is, I didn't need to give him any more ammunition by befriending Harry Potters best friend. And anyway she made friends- a poor choice of friends according to Draco- but friends nonetheless. That's all I had wanted" Theo confessed quietly and was startled to see that when his eyes met Mia's, her eyes swam with unshed tears- the clouds before the rain.

"Whats wrong" Theo asked immediately and Mia smiled up at him earnestly, her heart constricting as she thought about what he had said- he had noticed her when no one else had.

"Nothing, that was just a really nice thing to try and do for her" Mia whispered and the honesty in her words caused a blush to rise on Theo's cheeks.

"Yeah, well, i gue-"

"Mind if I cut in" Draco's voice interrupted Theo's fumbling and Draco looked at Theo's flustered expression before asking his sister silently what she did to him.

"Don't worry about it" Mia laughed as she took Draco's hand- Theo bowed to her before running off to Blaise's side. Both Her and Draco stared in that direction for a long moment before breaking out of whatever was keeping them transfixed. Draco led her around the dance floor. Like two diamonds, light seemed to emit from the twins as they danced together.

"So you finally ditched Pansy I see" Mia stated with a smirk and Draco shuddered, sending her a glare.

"Don't remind me, I think the girls already planning our wedding" he said which caused the smirk to grow on Mia's lips.

"And whose wedding are you planning" she asked her eyes travelling to where Daphne had joined Theo and Blaise. She saw Draco follow her gaze and his breath hitched in his throat.

"W-wait what?" Draco stammered heat rising in his cheeks, making him look comical considering how pale he normally was. Mia's smirk grew into a full blown evil smile as she realised how embarrassed he had gotten by her statement.

"Don't lie to me Draco, I saw the way you looked at Daphne while she was dancing with Blaise. I know you like her" she watched intently as the red seemed to fade from his cheeks a look of shock and relief covered every inch of his features.

"oh... Daphne, yeah- you caught me. I have a big old crush on Daphne- oh look I think Mother and Father are about to make there goodbye speech lets go join them" Draco rushed out before pulling her off the dance floor and to where their parents stood at the top of the grand staircase that led to the entrance way.

"but-" Mia started but Draco shushed her before taking his place next to his father and pushing her slightly so that she would stand on the right of their mother. She wanted to glare at him but she was extremely aware of all the eyes that were now trained on her. Though throughout the evening she had spoken to nearly everyone there she could hardly remember any of their names. All she could remember was being wished a Merry Christmas more times than she could count and Fleur whispering that she was doing an amazing job in her ear when their paths had crossed. When her eyes traveled to the clock she realised with a start that it was almost one in the morning- she hadn't realised she had danced for so long.

"I would like to start off by thanking everyone for coming" Narcissa's voice rang like bells "As most of you know i love to throw a good party and it would not have been such a success without all of you here so I thank you for that" and a good party it had been. Narcissa had gone all out with silver and Green Christmas decorations littering the walls. Crystal bells that rang with every hour and Mistletoe that appeared above random unsuspecting couples. In the far corner instruments with no musicians played without pause and a buffet that produced food much like the great hall at Hogwarts lined the far wall opposite the grand stairs that were beautifully decorated themselves. Fountains that produced Elf wine as well as racks and racks of Firewhiskey and Pumpkin juice were set up and the show stopper was the giant Christmas tree that was placed to the Left of the staircase. Nutcrackers and ball-balls and tinsel dressed the tree. Real fairies danced through the branches emitting a glow that seemed to produce happiness. Atop the tree a silver star shined brilliantly in the chandelier light. "I hope you had a wonderful Christmas and my family and I" she paused as Lucius wrapped an arm around her waist while Mia and Draco instinctively took a step closer to their parents. The four blondes looking more like the ancient and powerful family that they were than ever before. "Wish you all the best for the new year to come, now a final toast"

Glasses of mulled wine appeared in the hands of all the adults, pumpkin juice in the glasses of the children's "to Family" Narcissa finished and everyone raised their glasses in return "to family" the room echoed and Mia turned to smile at her brother, somewhere in the corner of her eye she saw a flash go off.

The next day a picture of the Malfoy family smiling adoringly at each other covered the front pages of the Daily Profit, the headline itself caused Molly Weasley's blood to boil, " A Malfoy Christmas to Remember, my arse" she muttered as she threw the paper down in front of her husband who just smiled up at her fondly in return.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Seven
> 
> "Nobody thinks what I think,
> 
> Nobody dreams when they blink,
> 
> Think things on the brink of blasphemy,
> 
> I am my own shrink"
> 
> Kitchen Sink- Twenty One Pilots

The Christmas holidays rolled to a close and Mia found her self sitting alone in a carriage on the Hogwarts express; brown curls falling in-front of her face. A book of Famous wizards open on her lap. Mia had spent New Years with the Grangers after leaving the Malfoys the day after the ball (Narcissa putting the glamour charms on her moments before she left). Mia couldn't remember a time when she had been so happy- with the Malfoys and the Grangers she was loved unconditionally. Though it was still hard- playing two lives. She wondered if it would ever get easier- if one day Hesperia and Hermione would fade away and all that would be left was Mia.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the train pulling to a stop, Mia exited the carriage and started the walk up to the castle alone. Among the crowd of people milling about the platform, she spotted a head of white hair but it was only for a second. She felt the urge to call for Draco- to run to her brothers side and throw caution to the wind. Deal with the consequences later- but a gripping fear kept her legs moving and her lips sealed shut.

The conversation she and Draco had overheard (what seemed like forever ago now) still kept her awake at night. Before coming to Hogwarts, Mia had grown reliant on Draco. He could sense when she couldn't sleep at night. Something in the back of his mind keeping him awake and telling him that she needed him. At Hogwarts- they were kept apart. Though Harry and Ron had helped without even meaning to; insomnia still kept her a prisoner. Night after night she would find herself waking up in a cold sweat thinking of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Of what it would mean for Harry if he did come back. Of what it would mean for her. What it would mean if Hermione Granger was no longer a mask but the face she wore everyday.

By the time Mia reached the Gryffindor tower she had sufficiently lost her appetite and neglected going down to the great hall for dinner. Instead curling up in a ball near the fire. Time seemed to pass in slow motion. Glassy eyed she watched the flames lick at the logs inside the fireplace. She had yet to find any information on Nicolas Flamel and the stress was building. Not for the first time she wondered if befriending Harry Potter had been a mistake. Her own problems were bad enough without adding his baggage on top. Sighing loudly she let her head fall into her hands. Her eyes stinging painfully from the tears that she refused to let fall.

It was so easy to be strong when she had Harry or Draco by her side. She suddenly thought back to all the times she had seen Harry in the exact same position she was in now and a new wave of guilt and grief washed over her. She never wanted Harry to feel like this.

Suddenly the portrait door flew open and a chorus of laughter and chatter filled the Gryffindor common room. Hastily Mia rubbed her eyes and turned to see her fellow class mates filter in. Almost immediately after entering Ron's eyes caught hers and he grabbed Harry and dragged him to where Mia was sitting in the armchair.

"How come you weren't at dinner 'Mione, we saved you a seat and everything" Ron asked loudly, falling down into the sofa opposite her- Harry taking a seat next to him.

"I was just feeling a little under the weather is all. It's great to see you both though, how was your Christmas?" Mia asked immediately trying to get the subject off of her. Ron took the bait straight away and went into a long story describing every split second of the holidays.

"and Harry got given this present, I mean you'll never believe it, he got given a-"

"should we talk about it later Ron" Harry snapped suddenly and a look of realisation dawned on Ron's face as he took in the crowded common room. Later turned out to be that very night when everyone else had gone to bed.

The remaining embers of the fire illuminating the trios faces as they sat alone in the Gryffindor common room talking in hushed voices.

"Wait- so let me get this straight you were given an invisibility cloak that had apparently belonged to your dad by an anonymous sender and thought it would be a bright idea to go wondering around the castle late at night on your own. After nearly getting caught you just happened to stumble upon some magical mirror and the only reason you left it alone was because Dumbledore told you he liked socks?"

"pretty much yeah" Harry replied and Mia looked at him incredulously. The story was hard to believe that was for sure but when Harry wrapped the cloak he brought down from the trunk in the boys dormitory, around his shoulders Mia gaped in shock.

For a while she sat trying to get her head around everything she had been told, when something nagged at her "The Mirror of Erised, Dumbledore said it showed you your hearts deepest desire right?" Harry nodded, the look on his face said he clearly knew what question was coming next "do mind my asking what you saw?"

A pained expression flitted across his feature that made Mia immediately regret asking the question "My parents" Harry whispered eventually, his eyes downcast "I saw my parents"

"I'm so sorry Harry" Mia whispered reaching out to take Harry's hand in her own. For once Ron seemed to notice how uncomfortable the air in the room had become and he jumped to fill the silence.

"I looked in it too, I was stood there, Head Boy badge on my robes. House cup in one hand, Quidditch cup in the other. It was great" a dreamy look came across his features then that made Mia roll her eyes.

"Did you at least find out anything about Nicolas Flamel" she asked suddenly and the guilty expressions that crossed their features answered the question for her "you didn't even look did you?" exasperation clear in her voice.

"Yeah well- doesn't matter now does it. Anyway who else is tired, best get to bed" Ron exclaimed a little too loudly and rushed away up to the boys dormitory to avoid a lecture from Mia. In return Mia rolled her eyes and collapsed back into the chair. Exhaustion overwhelming her for the first time in months.

"How was your Christmas 'Mione" Harry asked suddenly and she was about to answer when a certain word he had used stood out in the sentence. She pulled a face, nose scrunched up and eyes closed. In return she heard Harry laugh slightly.

"What was that face about" He asked and Mia opened her eyes taking in the amused expression on his face.

"You called me 'Mione. Ron calls me that- and I hate it" she confessed and Harry raised an eyebrow at her. "I get that Hermione is a bit of a mouthful but cant you think of something else" she finished, the tiredness she felt showing in her voice.

"like what?" Harry asked leaning forward so that his elbows rested on his knees.

"I don't know... like Mia" she said without thinking and a thoughtful expression crossed Harry's features as he rolled the name over in his head before a smile spread across his face.

"Mia... I like it "

The next morning she was shocked to see Harry awake and ready to go to breakfast at the same time as her. When she inquired about Ron he just rolled his eyes and told her that he was still asleep. Together they made their way down the staircase and along hallways to the great hall. They were in the midst of discussing the homework Professor Mcgonagall had set when a voice cut through Harry's.

"Potter" the voice drawled and Mia could of recognized that tone anywhere. She looked up to see her brother walking from the opposite direction towards them. Theo and Blaise at his heals, Pansy scuttling behind them. "hope you weren't too disappointed this Christmas. Seeing as you have no family and all, I cant imagine you got many presents. I pity you really" Draco drawled and Mia looked up at her brother horrified. She knew Draco wasn't Harry's biggest fan but it still shocked her how cruel he could be. It scared her sometimes- that he was capable of being so mean.

Draco's eyes traveled to meet hers briefly and Mia put as much emotion in her gaze as possible. She wanted him to know that he may be her twin and she may love him to pieces; but when he acted like this... she wanted nothing to do with him. Suddenly all the animosity the two had shared before the holidays came back full force and Mia hated it. She wanted to sit down and scream and from the looks of Draco he felt the same way. Yet they stood their ground.

They were Malfoy's. They could play a role better than any actor on a stage. They knew how they were expected to behave but still- it was moments like this that made Mia hate the world.

"I had a lovely Christmas actually Malfoy but thanks for asking" Harry replied calmly though one look in his direction told Mia that he was close to losing his temper. His hands were balled into fists by his side and heat had risen to his cheeks. His green eyes swam with animosity. Practically daring Draco to carry on.

"How bout you Granger, did the muggles realize what a waste of space you are yet" Draco snarled but unlike when he insulted Harry, Mia could see the apology already in his eyes. Harry didn't though.

"Leave Mia alone, Malfoy" the minute the words tumbled from Harry's lips she wished he had never said anything. Harry- the person Draco hated most in the world-had called her Mia- the nickname Draco had given her- right to his face. Her heart wrenched as Draco took a wounded step backwards. Hurt and anger clouded his features and he stared straight at her. Eyes boring into hers. She wanted to go back in time- to stop herself from ever telling Harry to call her that. She had been so tired, not thinking properly. She had never anticipated this.

"lets go" Draco said finally eyes never leaving hers. Everyone else in the group seemed confused. The distraught look on his face wasn't hard to miss and no one but Mia understood where it had come from.

"But Draco what about breakfast?" Pansy whined and Draco turned to glare at her letting all the hatred he possessed in that moment pour into his gaze. A small squeal escaped her lips and Pansy immediately shut her mouth. Draco flickered his eyes one last time to look at Mia.

"I'm not hungry." he said, voice barely above a whisper before he turned, robes billowing behind him in an act that would have made their godfather proud. Harry and Mia stood for a second before Harry nudged her shoulder slightly at her a dubious look on his face.

"what was that all about" he laughed and she smiled weakly back at him before leading the way to the great hall.

By the time the first Quidditch match of the season came around tensions were riding high. Ron went on and on about how Snape would strike again, especially with his being the referee. It annoyed Mia to no end to hear him speak so poorly of her godfather, though she had to admit all arrows seemed to point in his direction.

Whether Ron was right about her godfather or not Mia could feel her health starting to dwindle again. She hadn't slept since her fight with Draco. She had tried a million times to corner him, tried to apologize. She even attempted to use the charmed quill and parchment he had given her for Christmas but she never received an answer.

The fact that Ron had found the story of that morning absolutely hilarious. Concluding to call her Mia as often and as loudly as possible didn't help matters at all. There had been one moment in particular where Mia had to try desperately to hold back her anger. As she and Ron sat playing Wizards Chess waiting for Harry's return from Quidditch practice a uncomfortable feeling had settled in the back of her rib cage. Mia sat worrying her bottom lip- her mind not at all on the game she never failed to lose at. When Harry finally collapsed next to Ron his face looked grimm. That was when he had told them of Snape's refereeing. Though she knew her Godfather was innocent of the crimes Harry and Ron were so insistent that he was guilty- she also knew how tediously boring and idiotic Severus found Quidditch, it didn't sit well with her in the slightest.

She and Ron began trying to convince Harry to drop out of the match- a suggestion Harry threw away immediately. Only to be interrupted by Neville's entrance. Stumbling around it didn't take a genius to realise what had happened. Immediately Mia rushed forward pulling out her wand as she went. Glaring at all the other Gryffindor's who instead of jumping to help had only laughed with a disgusted look on her face- Theo wouldn't have laughed, she thought briefly before she pushed the thought aside hastily with a wave of her wand. Muttering the spell to release Neville's legs under her breath. Suddenly Mia hated everything about the Gryffindor's. Brave and selfless my arse she thought, glaring at the older students who should have known better.

"what happened" Mia asked after helping Neville, leading him back to where Ron and Harry were still sat.

"Malfoy"he answered his voice breaking slightly. Mia dropped her hands from where she had been helping Neville as if she had been burnt. She knew her brother had a nasty mouth on him sometimes- knew he was angry with her. But would he really do something like this? clearly the answer was yes. "I Met him outside the library. He said he had been looking for someone to practice that on"

Mia felt sick. She wondered what her mother would say. "Go to Professor McGonnogal, report him" she heard herself say. Draco was a kind person she knew but he still had many traits he had picked up from their father and that scared her more than anything in the world. The words Draco had once told her ringing through her mind. 'Our dad is a good man, hes just made some bad choices'. Lucius Malfoy... he loved his wife and his children, but he was born in a different time. She remembered a time last year that she had buried deep in the back of her mind.

"Draco can you just stop" Mia screamed angrily her cheeks red and fists clenched tightly.

"I don't understand. You might like it if you try it" Draco shouted back waving his broom in her face angrily. It had started as a simple suggestion from Draco but upon his insistence it had grown into a full blown argument.

"I don't force you to read books, so stop trying to force me to fly a broom" Mia huffed at him storming up the hallways of Malfoy Manor. She thought briefly that Draco had given up trying but suddenly his footsteps starting up again. An annoyed scream escaped her lips.

"I Just don't get it Mia. I would do it for you, don't you care about my feelings?" he answered causing Mia to turn on her heal making him stop abruptly. The two of them coming to a pause at the top of a flight of stars.

"Don't you dare say something like that. If you actually cared about me you wouldn't be trying to force me to do something I don't want to do"

"If you would just try it you migh-" But Draco stopped abruptly because where he had once again tried to push the broom into Mia's hands she had pushed it away roughly simultaneously shuffling backwards. Everything seemed to move in slow motion as Mia lost her balance at the top of the stairs. Teetering on the edge Mia had just enough time to scream 'Draco' before she fell backwards.

By the time she landed in a crumpled heap at the bottom of the stairs Draco had begun running down after her. Panicked screams for help mingled with sobs and apologies. Within moments Narcissa and Lucius came rushing into view from around the corner and after seeing Mia lying still on the floor both of them flew into a panicked frenzy. Mia was quickly losing consciousness (though she was otherwise unharmed unbeknownst to the rest of the Malfoys at the time).

"What happened? What did you do?!" screamed Lucius and Draco looked up a terrified expression on his face.

"no-nothing. We were fighting a-and i tried to give her my broom but i pushed to ha-ard. I'm s-so sorry. I didn't mean to!" Draco answered between sobs and just before Mia completely lost consciousness she heard the unmistakable crack of skin meeting skin.

Later that night when Draco crawled into the bed next to her Mia had been horrified to see the dark purple bruise that was covering the side of his face. Finger marks clearly distinguishable.

"its okay Mia. it doesn't happen a lot. Not since you returned to us anyway, I'm fine" his words only caused more tears to spill from her grey eyes. "our dad is a good man Mia" he whispered and she had to wonder who he was trying to convince. Her or himself.

Pulling herself out of the memory that she had successfully managed to hide before then was difficult but Mia returned to the present just in time to watch Harry hand Neville a Chocolate frog.

"Your worth twelve of Malfoy" He assured Neville but Mia had to stop listening. Confusion clouded her every emotion. She wanted to scream at Draco for being so cruel, yet every fiber in her being told her to stand up for him. To justify his behavior because none of them understood. None of them understood anything about the Malfoys or what it was like to grow up with certain expectations on their shoulders.

But most of all she just wanted to scream. So she did. That night after everyone else had gone to sleep. After they had finally discovered who Nicolas Flamel was and what was being hidden under the trap door. When the Gryffindor's had won and her heart had been torn out over the fight her friends had had with Draco. After Ron's fury had dwindled to angry shouts and curses. After Harry had returned with yet another conspiracy theory against Severus. Mia crept out of the dormitory and up to the astronomy tower. Casting the silencing charm she had spent months in the library perfecting.

As the wind whipped her ebony curls around her face viciously and the stars struggled to be seen behind the clouds that had taken residence above the castle, Mia stood to the darkness and let a scream fall from her lips. Releasing all of her grief for one beautiful, brief moment. Leaving Hesperia and Hermione to fly away with the gusts of wind.

The ends of her hair crackled with magic and when a noise behind her caused her to whip her head around her eyes were aglow with raw magic, the brown trickling away to reveal the stormy grey irises that hid beneath. If mister Ollivander had been there you could have been sure that he would be muttering the same the he had when he first met the young Malfoy 'powerful- very powerful indeed'.

But it wasn't Mr Ollivander who had crept up on Mia, instead she was greeted by two heads of flaming red hair. The twins wore matching incredulous expressions. Fear and confusion taking over their normal confident exterior.

"Hermione?" Fred said taking a step forward. She would never be able to put into words just how she knew it was Fred that stepped forward and not George. It was like she could sense their magic- the core of all their power emitting a glow from inside them. Fred a brilliant burgundy and George's deep maroon.

For a horrible moment Mia was unable to form words- her lips moved yet no words came out. Taking a breath she tried to settle her nerves at being caught screaming off of the top of the Astronomy tower in the middle of the night. Fred and George watched entranced as the chocolate brown colour they had grown accustomed to returned to eyes. Mia blinked her eyes rapidly, unaware of the changes that had taken place, and once her vision cleared the colours that had dance around the twins like ribbons of smoke disappeared.

"how did you find me here?" she asked quietly and when she got no reply she took a step closer to them so that she could see them properly in the moon light. She was waiting impatiently for one of them to speak up- never having known both the twins to be speechless before- when something in Georges hand caught her eye. "What is that?" she asked pointing at the parchment. George followed her gaze before shooting his twin a quick questioning glance. After receiving a nod in return George seemed to shake himself out of his reverie as he took a step forward lifting the parchment into the light for Mia to see.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to know good" Fred muttered taking his place by his brothers side while prodding the tip of his wand to the parchment. Mia watched mesmerised as intricate designs began to spread across the parchment.

"Messrs Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs are proud to present" she said aloud reading the words that appeared before her eyes. "The Marauders Map" slowly she inched her hand forward, sending George a questioning glance before taking the parchment into her hands. Magic vibrating through the parchment and into her body like the ink had found a way to seep into her veins. "what is this?" she whispered and the cocky smirks she had grown so used to returned to Fred and Georges faces.

"It's a Map" Fred answered but Mia had already worked that out for her self. Unfolding the Parchment she watched as an intricately drawn Map of Hogwarts unveiled before her. She spotted a set of footprints travelling up the hallway near the library and when she looked closer she could see the name Filch scrawled next to it.

"Where did you get this?" she whispered, her eyes greedily trying to absorb as much as they could. She watched fascinated as passageways she hadn't even known had existed appeared before her eyes.

"We stole it from Filch's office in first year."

"Of course we didn't know what it was at first" George continued. The twins shifted so that they stood on either side of Mia.

"And it took us bloody ages to work out how to open it"

"But its come in right handy"

"Who made it" she asked marveling at the amount of precision and skill that must have gone into creating something like this.

"We don't know. Were guessing it was these Marauder fellows but we've know idea who they are"

"It's ingenious though don't you think?" Fred asked and Mia nodded her head clumsily.

"It can trace anybody whereabouts in the castle. Telling us exactly whose who and where." George said hesitantly.

"Even if the person is under a disillusionment charm" Fred carried on looking at George whose eyes were trained on Mia curiously. She looked up at them confused but what Fred said next made her heart skip a beat "Even if someone is under a glamour charm" he whispered and immediately Mia's eyes scanned the parchment until she found what she was looking for. Right where the Astronomy Tower was plotted three names were written next to each other . George Weasley, Fred Weasley and Hesperia Malfoy. Immediately the parchment fell from her fingers and Mia took stumbled backwards her eyes wide as saucers.

"I can explain" she she whispered the fear evident in her voice.

"Please do, because we'll admit, were a little confused" George answered and Mia thought briefly of trying to run away, of lying through her teeth. Yet she was caught and before she could even try and stop herself the truth was spilling from her lips like a tidal wave.

"The map is right. My real name is Hesperia Malfoy. During the war something happened that meant my parents had to hide me to keep me safe, so they sent me away to live with muggles. I grew up as Hermione Granger completely unaware that magic even existed until the Malfoys turned up at my home with my Hogwarts letter. They came to tell me the truth, I'm not really a muggleborn I'm a pureblood like you" she said taking the shocked expressions on the twins faces as indication to carry on. "They thought the threat was gone so they came to return me home, but I think You-Know-Who is still alive or something because my parents starting panicking and finally they came up with a plan. I look too much like Draco, people would have noticed and if You-Know-Who did return Hesperia Malfoy might be in danger. But Hermione Granger wouldn't be. So I would hide in plain sight. Tell everyone I was going to Bouxbattons whilst really being here at Hogwarts. And if something were to go terribly wrong then Hesperia Malfoy would die in a tragic accident and Hermione Granger would become my permanent face"

After she had finished the twins were silent for a long time. Staring at her intently, each trying to make sense of all the information she had just thrown at them. "So your Malfoy's twin" Fred started trying to piece together the major parts of what he'd just been told.

"And you were wanted by Mouldyshorts for some reason" George started.

"So the Malfoys hid you away to keep you safe"

"But now you think he-who-doesn't-know-how-to-die-properly might be coming back"

"So there's this whole plan been set up to keep you safe if everything goes badly"

"Pretty much yeah" Mia replied before a panicked look crossed her features "you cant tell anyone. Not even Dumbledore knows."

"Of course Mia" Fred whispered using the nickname he had heard Harry and Ron use for her whilst taking one of her hands, George reaching over to take the other. They still didn't completely understand, in her rush to get the truth out Mia had given a pretty poor explanation- but there was on Mia smiled up at them a weight having lifted off of her shoulders. Suddenly she was able to breath. Where she had been terrified that she would see anger and hurt over all the lies she had told clearly painted on their features instead understanding filled their eyes. It was the look that Harry and Draco sometimes looked at her with and it caused the breath to hitch in her throat.

At often time the twins antics had driven her crazy, her jealousy at them being able to be together when she and Draco were separated overwhelmed her at times. Their brother's rudeness causing her to assume that the twins were just as hard headed and inconsiderate. She had been wrong. The warmness in their gazes proved this.

Over an hour passed by when the twins finally escorted Mia back to the Gryffindor tower. Fred and George had asked hundreds of questions about her life as a Hesperia and in return Mia had grilled them on all the secret passageways and rooms the map had unveiled and upcoming pranks they had planned. By the time the trio reached the portrait and whispered the password to a disgruntled Fat Lady. They had formed a bond Mia didn't think she could even comprehend.

"There's one last thing" Mia said just before the twins turned to walk up the staircases to the boys rooms. They turned to her, eyebrows raised inquiringly and a smirk adorned her features. "The Sorting hat did me a favour in order to help me stay hidden" she said and both Fred and George cocked their heads to the side, confusion plaguing their features which only caused Mia to smile evilly "I'm actually a Slytherin"

Quiet giggles escaped her lips as the twins looked horrified at what she had just revealed to them. Fred was the first to snap out of it though and a smirk to match her own crossed his features.

"A snake hidden in the lions den" he said and a look of understanding flew across Georges features as he grinned wildly "-Now this could be interesting".

The weeks passed after that seemingly uneventful. Harry, Ron and Mia watched Quirrell closely and though he seemed to be getting paler and paler with every passing minute. The more Harry and Ron conspired against Snape the harder Mia found it to deny his involvement in the threats against harry. she was furious with her Godfather for even putting her in a situation where she would have reason to doubt him, but still uncertainty filled her mind whenever the subject was brought up. One thing that they had all agreed on was this- Quirrell seemed to be their best bet at the moment. As long Quirrell kept his mouth shut Harry would be safe.

Therefore Mia turned to controlling the one thing she could. Homework. "Hermione, the exams ages always" Ron snapped after she once again pointed out they would really benefit from drawing up a revision timetable as well.

"Ten weeks" she replied turning to glare at the red head "that's not ages, that's like a second to Nicolas Flamel"

"But were not six hundred years old" Ron rolled his eyes which only caused Mia to become more frustrated. With everything going on Mia had neglected her studying habits and found that she was much more anxious for the exams then she would have hoped. "What are you revising for, you already know it all."

"What am I revising for? are you mad? you realise we need to pass these exams to get into the second year? they're very important, I should have started studying a month ago, I don't know what's got into me..." But she knew what had gotten into her. Draco still hadn't spoken to her and it was really taking it's toll. Severus had grilled her about what was wrong in their private tutoring lesson but she had just whispered that she didn't want to talk about it.

It was in the library that an unexpected sight greeted the trio. "Hagrid!" Harry exclaimed suddenly causing Mia to look up from where her nose had been buried inside her book. "what are you doing in the library" Harry continued and the three children watched as Hagrid rushed to hide something behind his back.

"Jus' lookin'" he said in a shifty voice. "an' what're you lot up ter?" he said quite obviously steering the subject away from himself. "Yer not still lookin fer Nicolas Flamel are yeh?" he said the suspicion showing in his voice.

"Oh, we found out who he is ages ago" Ron exclaimed loudly "and we know what that dog's guarding, Its a Philosophers st-"

"Shhhh!" Hagrid hissed before Mia got the chance. They all know that if they had been supposed to know it wouldn't have been so hard to figure out- why Ron thought it a good idea to start shouting about it in the middle of the library Mia would never understand. "don' go shoutin about it, whats the matter with yeh?" Hagrid continued as if reading her mind.

"There are a few things we wanted to ask you, as a matter of fact" said Harry completely ignoring Hagrid warning "About whats guarding the stone apart from fluffy-"

"SHHHH!" Hagrid jumped in again "Listen- come and see me later, I'm not promisin' ill tell yeh anything', mind , but don't go rabbitin' about it in here, students aren't s'possed ter know. They'll think I told yeh-" Hagrid said before harry cut him off agreeing to meet him later. Mia wanted to point out that he had by all means told them enough information for them to work it out. Any accusations anyone could throw at him would be most likely be true. Instead she bit her lip waiting for him to leave before turning to Harry and Ron and speaking to them.

"What was he hiding behind his back" Mia said thinking back to the way he had shuffled about more than he normally did. She watched as Ron went off around the corner to see what Hagrid had been looking at and was shocked when he came running back breathless.

"Dragons!" he whispered. "Hagrid was looking up stuff on dragons" an unsettling feeling settled in Mia's stomach as she listened to Harry and Ron converse. Hagrid had such a big heart- if he had... no of course not. He wasnt that stupid- surely... it didnt bear thinking about.

"so what on earth is Hagrid up to" Mia whispered.

It was later that night in Hagrids cabin that Mia's fears were confirmed. Harry, Ron and Mia stared at the huge black egg eyes wide. Mia couldn't believe it. Of all things to try and take in as a pet- a dragon. His story of how he won it was so random as well. What kind of person takes a Dragons egg to go out drinking. For a brief moment Mia couldn't help but feel sorry for the giant man.

"Hagrid, you live in a wooden house" she said, her eyes so wide you could see the golden specks that swam through them.

So on top of the fact that someone was trying to kill her best friend; her brother wouldn't talk to her, her godfather was the prime suspects in said attacks against her best friend, she was lying to pretty much everyone she knew bout who she really was, and she couldn't get Harry or Ron to do their homework, she now had to worry about Hagrid burning his house down and getting in trouble for illegally owning a dragon in the first place.

"Wonder what its like to have a peaceful life" Ron sighed one morning and Mia could of screamed. Then at breakfast a few days after, while Mia was watching the door intently for any sign of White hair, a letter landed in front of the trio with only two words scrawled across- Its Hatching.

The boys were trying to convince her to skip class and go and see the dragon hatch and she hated to admit that she hadn't really needed that much prodding to be convinced. Mia was in the middle of a halfhearted excuse when harry hissed at her through gritted teeth.

"Shut-up" his voice sounded and Mia followed his gaze to see that her brother had paused his movement up ahead of them- clearly trying to eavesdrop. The look on his face made Mia wish she could just tell him the truth. But she had gotten so used to lying- to keeping her mouth shut when she should probably speak up. The thought crossed her mind that she may never be able to be 100% honest with anyone in her life again but she pushed it away with a shudder. Throwing herself back into bickering with Ron after they were sure Draco was out of earshot.

Eventually they came to a decision that they would run down at morning break. As Hagrid rushed them inside Mia was suddenly extremely happy she had come. Excitement bubbled over them all as they moved to where the egg was laying on the table. Small clicking noises emitting from the black oval.

Suddenly a scraping noise sounded and then the egg split, the baby dragon falling to a heap on the table. Black paper-thin wings spread out across it's back, much too large for the small creature. Orange eyes stared up at them all curiously. A small sneeze resulted in sparks flying out of its snout.

"Isn't he beautiful" Hagrid whispered reaching out to stroke the small beast only to be bitten in return "bless him look he know his mommy!" his exclamation made the trio look up at him worriedly. Suddenly a thought accured to Mia and she looked at the small dragon carefully.

"Hagrid how fast do Norwegian Ridgebacks grow, exactly?" but instead of an answer Hagrid bolted to his feet running ungracefully to the window. His eye wide behind his huge beard.

"Whats the matter" Mia asked immediately.

"Someone was looking through the gap in the curtains- it's a kid- hes runnin' back up ter the school" his eyes were wide fear flowing out of the them. Harry was quick to his feet and after looking out the front door he turned to them, his face pale.

"Malfoy" he said and Mia felt a lump form in her throat.

The week after was spent trying to convince Hagrid to get rid of the dragon. Draco wondered around with a smug expression on his face- he knew he had something on them and after months of sulking he was relishing in the power being in his hands. Mia wanted to order Popsky to the castle just so she could send the house-elf to the Slytherin common rooms to deliver a message from her. She already had it planned out- 'Now listen here you little sh-" her thoughts were cut off when harry turned to Ron an excited glint in his eye as he shouted 'Charlie'.

Ron looked at his best friend as if he had lost the plot before shaking his head warily "I'm Ron Remember" he said and Harry looked just about ready to clip him round the ear.

"No- charlie- your brother Charlie. In Romania. Studying dragons. We could send Norbert to him. Charlie can take care of him and then put him back in the wild" Harry said it like it was the most obvious solution in the world and now that she thought it over, it really was. 'Why didn't I think of that' Mia wondered glancing at Harry with a proud look on her face.

The day before they received the letter back from Charlie. Mia was wondering back from the library alone when someone grabbed her arm. A silent gasp escaped her lips as she was spun forcefully around but all fear was replaced with relief when she saw her twin staring at her with wide eyes. "Draco" she whispered moving to throw her arms around him but he held her at shoulder length.

"What were you doing with that Dragon" he said, determination in his eyes. shock filled her and the truth got stuck in her throat, instead all that Mia could release was a quiet 'I don't know what your talking about' which wasn't the answer he was looking for.

Throwing his arms up in the air Draco stomped his foot looking like a petulant child. "Tell me whats going on Mia. You have to tell me everything" he growled but she couldn't. He hated Harry- as much as she disliked the situation she knew that he just wouldn't understand why she was putting herself through all of this.

"- I cant Draco. I'm so sorr-"

"No, your not! I don't understand! You don't even like Weasley and Potthea-"

"leave Harry out of this Draco" Mia hissed more force going into her words then she had intended, fury flitted across Draco's face.

"I'm your brother Mia not Potter" Draco said pointing at himself frantically and Mia wanted to stop. Wanted them to stop fighting. Still she felt her lips move at their own accord.

"Then act like it" she hissed her anger rising to meet Draco's.

"Your'e not really Hermione Granger. This is a role you are playing, your'e Hesperia. Hesperia Malfoy- my sister- or have you forgotten that" he didn't understand. The realisation dawned on Mia like a ton of bricks that the one person she thought may be able to understand- didn't. She was Hesperia and Hermione all at the same time- and it was driving her mad.

"You know, if you actually gave him a chance, i think you'd find that you and Harry would really get along" she whispered finally all the fight she had left in her dwindling by the second. Making sure to hit his shoulder on the way past Mia walked away. Legs carrying her up to the Astronomy tower. Only this time she didn't scream- she cried.

When she thought her year couldn't have gotten any worse she should have known that within a week she would have found herself in detention wondering through the forbidden forest- what else could life throw at her. She had almost smirked when Hagrid had paired Harry up with Draco but the fight was still too raw. Still left a bitter taste in her mouth and a guilty feeling gnawing at her brain. The forest was like nothing she had ever experienced before. Trees and branched hung low and crowded making Mia wonder how Hagrid ever managed to fit through the tight nit spaces. When A terrified scream had rung out through the night (every thing inside of her telling her it was Draco that had let out such horrible noise) Mia felt every piece of anger she held for her brother fade as fear gripped her. So when Draco appeared through an opening in the trees with Fang close at his heels but Harry no where to be seen Mia didn't know whether to be relived or even more petrified. A split second later she was sprinting through the trees in the direction Draco had just come form, calling Harry's name.

The journey back to the Gryffindor common room was silent and full of anxiety. Mia could see Harry physically shaking. When they finally reached the common room (after waking Ron up) Harry jumped into the story of what had happened in the forest.

"Snape wants the stone for Voldemort ... and Voldemort's waiting in the Forest... and all this time we thought Snape just wanted the stone to get rich..." Harry rambled and Mia wanted to stop him. To assure him that Snape would never bring Voldemort back. He would never purposely put her in a position where she might be in danger. But fear was strangling her. Words unable to escape and either way Ron had already beaten her too it.

"Stop saying the name!" he whispered horror etched into his features. Freckled nose scrunched up making him look deformed. Harry took no notice however and carried on with his rant, his voice raising an octave.

"Firenze save me, but he shouldn't have done... Bane was furious... he as talking about interfering with what the planets say is going to happen ... they must show that Voldemort's coming back... Bane thinks Firenze should have let Voldemort kill me... I suppose that's written in the stars as well"

"Will you stop saying the name" Ron's eyes were comically wide and had the circumstance not been so dire Mia might have laughed.

"So all I've got to do wait for now is Snape to steal the stone, then Voldemort will be able to come and finish me off... Well, I suppose Bane'll be happy" The only thing worse for Mia in that moment than the paralyzing fear of Voldemort's return not just being a slight possibility but a full on in progress plan, that from the looks of it was going to succeed, was the crazed look in Harry's eyes. Violent shivers were running up and down his spine and Mia reached out a hand to take his. Rubbing her thumb across his skin in small soothing circles.

"Harry, everyone says Dumbledore's the only one You-Know-Who was ever afraid of. With Dumbledore around, You-Know-Who wont touch you. Anyway, who says the centaurs are right? It sounds like fortune telling to me, and professor McGonagall says that's a very imprecise brand of magic" She barely believed the words herself but they seem to calm Harry enough for the shaking to stop and he squeezed her fingers lightly in thanks.

Mia wished she could have swallowed her words from that night when Professor Mcgonagall had told the trio that Dumbledore had left the School to go to the Ministry. The exams had been a lot simpler than Mia had anticipated which only proved to aggravate her. Harry on the other hand struggled through them constantly in fear that Voldemort would come bursting through the doors at any given moment which he had confessed to her late one night after Ron had gone to bed. He had been whining about a his scar hurting so often that Mia had begun to expect some form of complaint from him every time he opened his mouth, so for him to randomly jump and insist they visit Hagrid hadn't been what she had expected that morning. Since that moment the day had been one thing and then another. How Harry had pieced together that the person who had given Hagrid the Dragons egg had really been trying to get information on Fluffy she would never know but the news didn't sit well with any of them.

"Its tonight" Harry whispered once McGonagall had left "Snape's going through the trapdoor He's found out everything he need to know and now he's got Dumbledore out of the way. He sent that note, I bet the Ministry of Magic will get a real shock when Dumbledore turns up."

"but what can we-" Mia started only to cut right off when her eyes met her godfathers. The suspicion and disappointment in his eyes made her heart drop painfully.

"Good afternoon" he said dragging his eyes from Mia's to look at Harry with distaste, when he go no reply he carried on speaking his voice dripping with disinterest ""You shouldn't be inside on a day like this" he said a twisted smile that Mia had never seen before on his face.

"we were-" harry started only to be cut off.

"you want to be more careful. Hanging around like this, people will think your up to something. And Gryffindor really cant afford to lose any more points, can they. Be warned Potter" though as he said it his eyes traveled to bore into his goddaughters "- any more night time wanderings and I will personally make sure you are expelled" with that he gave one more warning glance before sweeping his robs around him as he stalked off in the opposite direction.

"Right here's what we have to do" Harry said as soon as they got outside, though the plan that Harry had so spectacularly come up with had fallen to pieces almost immediately. Which led to his amazingly, well thought through, back up plan.

"Your mad" Ron exclaimed and for once Mia agreed with the red head on something.

"You cant, after what Mcgonagall and Snape have said. You'll be expelled!" the thought of not being able to keep a constant watch over The-Boy-Who-Always-Seemed-To-Attract-Trouble gave Mia the chills.

"SO WHAT!" Harry exclaimed and as Mia watched him argue his case, green eyes bulging and skin pale, she knew there would be nothing she could say to talk him out of this. He was such a Gryffindor at times and it made Mia's skin crawl. She thought briefly of just tying harry up until she could think of a better way to get them out of this situation. Yet she couldn't, so instead she settled with just being by his side.

"Your right,Harry" she whispered.

"Don't you call me an idiot" Neville shouted and Mia didn't know who she wanted to hit more Ron or Neville. The plan was already crumbling and they hadn't even left the common room. From the looks of it Harry was feeling the same way. Listening to them argue was giving her a headache and Mia closed her eyes taking in a deep breath before opening her eyes and schooling her features. She was a Malfoy- A pureblood, Merlin she was even a Slytherin! she could handle this. Harry turned to her, eyes wide 'do something' he mouthed' and Mia nodded at him.

Taking a step forward Mia settled on a spell, lifted her wand, muttered an apology and within second Neville was falling forward. She immediately ran to turn him around, horror filled eyes staring up at her. She couldn't help but feel like a hypocrite at that moment. She had grilled Draco for binding Neville's legs, yet she had just bound his entire body. She couldn't help but think that her brother would be proud. Imagining the way Blaise and Draco would fall about laughing at her train of thought. How Theo would feign disinterest- biting his lip to keep a smile from his face. Daphne rolling her eyes and stating that the twins were clearly spending to much time together... another time, another place.

Before she knew it. The trio were making their way through the hallways hiding under the invisibility cloak.

Mia glanced back one last time at where Ron lay crumpled on the floor before grabbing Harry's arm and dragging him through the next door. Relief filling her at the sight of the already unconscious troll. But that only left one more barrier; Snape. Before they even entered the room Mia knew she had to complete this task herself. Whatever it was if she failed to complete the task... she could already see the disappointed look on Severus' face. The same look he sometimes gave her in their private tutoring sessions when she didn't cut the roots perfectly the same or when he asked how she was doing and she said she was fine.

Upon entering the room flames appeared in the doorways blocking the exits and Harry and Mia turned to look around the room. A table adorned with vials lay before them. A piece of parchment lying by their side. She read the riddle aloud and a surge of pride filled her. Of course her Godfathers would be the most thought out task. Sure McGonagalls chess pieces had been impressive but this was in a different league. So many wizards and witches relied on power- never on logic. It was purely common sense and the majority of wizards and witches didn't have any at all. It took her a while, she was sorry to admit, but eventually Mia clapped her hands together happily.

"Got it, the smallest bottle will get us through the black fire-towards the stone" For a second they both turned to look at the tiny vial Mia was pointing at . Harry speaking what both of them had been thinking.

"there's only enough for one of us, that's hardly a swallow" he was right. Mia knew, but it didn't mean she liked it. "which one will get you back through the purple flames" harry asked eventually and Mia moved to point at a round bottle at the end of the table.

"You drink that" he stated and he saw that Mia was about to argue so he carried on quickly "no, listen-get back and get Ron- grab brooms from the flying-key room , they'll get you of the trapdoor and past Fluffy - go straight to the owlery and send Hedwig to Dumbledore, we need him. I might be able to hold Snape off for a while, but I'm no match for him really" Harry finished and Mia wanted to scream that this wasn't Snapes doing but a horrible thought came over her and she heard her voice tremble a she spoke.

"But Harry- what if You-Know-Who's with him"

"Well- I was lucky once, wasn't I?" he said indicating to his scar "Maybe I'll be lucky again" Mia could see now how terrified he was. Yet the brave front he had put up earlier had faded and in its place, pure, unadulterated, heroic, courage had taken its place. Without a second thought she threw herself forward wrapping her arms around him. The feeling she got when she first realised she would lay her life down for the messy haired boy came back ten fold and she felt tears prick her eyes.

"Hermione!" he gasped, yet he still returned the hug anyway. All the nights the two had spent together after all the other Gryffindor's- including Ron- had fallen asleep, doing homework, rang through her mind. Stifled laughter and inside jokes. The amount of times Harry had covered her in a blanket or comforted her when the sadness that sometimes clung to her caught its grasp. The times she had returned the favour.

"Harry- your a great wizard, you know"she whispered because she felt like it needed to be said, he was so powerful she could feel it, every time they were near. She could feel the power radiate off of him, reminding her of the night Fred and George learnt the truth.

"I'm not as good as you" Harry said embarrassed and she almost laughed.

"Me!, books! and cleverness! there are more important things- friendship and bravery and- oh Harry- be careful" Mia finished and he nodded his head before telling her to drink first. She was about to tip the drink into her mouth when she paused turning to Harry one last time "I want you to know that no matter what happens, I am so happy that you saved me from that troll that day. You made my life worth living Harry and if- if nothing else i want you to know- that your my brother." the words Draco had screamed a her rang in her ears but she ignored it- this needed to be said "And i will always be here fighting by your side. Till the day I die" She knew that what she had said cut deep for Harry. His eyes glistening in the firelight. Mia knew, that if they ever did make it out of this mess, it wouldn't be the last time they found themselves in a situation. She could feel it in her very bones.

And it may have been a big statement. But Mia had been forced to grow up to fast- so had Harry. What she had said- she meant. She knew Harry could tell as well because even though the only response she got was a tiny nod-his eyes spoke volumes.

"And my task?" Severus drawled and Mia looked up at where he was sat on the other side of the desk in his office. Harry was still unconscious in the hospital wing and Mia had been attempting to avoid her Godfather at all costs but he had asked her in front of the entire hall at breakfast to meet him in his office so she could hardly refuse. Only he hadn't been angry as she had suspected, instead he had asked to know everything. So she had spilled- only she left out the part where Harry and Ron had been absolutely convinced that he had been the one trying to return Voldemort.

"I solved it" she replied and a satisfied smile fell over his lips "it was quite ingenious as well-but..." she paused and Severus raised his eyebrows silently telling her to continue "its just... it seemed a bit too easy- all of it did. I mean we're first years and we managed to get through. Surely Dumbledore was under no illusion that anyone who wanted to get through badly enough could not have done with some out of the box thinking, and then there Dumbledore himse-" she cut herself off realising she was about to talk badly about the headmaster but Snape just leaned back in his chair a smirk on his face.

"Continue" he murmured and Mia fixed him with an intense stare. Trying to watch his reaction carefully as she confessed her suspicions.

"It's jut that, I find it difficult to believe that Dumbledore arriving just in time to rescue Harry can be a coincidence. There's just so much that doesn't add up... I- I don't trust him" she whispered. She watched as Severus flashed her one of his genuine proud smiles.

"That is the smartest thing I've ever heard you say" he said before excusing her from his office.

Later that same day Mia sat with Ron next to Harry's bed as he told them the story of what had really happened that night. Rumors had spread across the school (Draco had cornered her one night briefly- pushing all his anger aside to quickly ask if she was okay) but none were even close to the truth.

the conversation soon fell on a topic similar to the one she and Snape had discussed previously and as Madame Pomfrey ushered Her and Ron out of the infirmary Mia couldn't get what Dumbledore had told Harry out of her head 'to the well organised mind, 'death is but is but the next great adventure"- but whose death was he talking about?

Soon enough the end of year feast came around and Mia watched fondly as Harry shuffled into the great hall; clearly uncomfortable at the amount of stairs that were trailed on him. When Dumbledore finally started speaking the attention was pulled from the trio and an air of excitement and anxiousness fell over the great hall.

As Dumbledore announced the house cup winners Mia watched fondly as across the hall Draco leapt to his feet cheering loudly. Crabbe and Goyle following his lead- high fiving each other clumsily. Theo stayed seated next to Daphne who wrapped an arm around his shoulder a loud whoop escaping her lips. Blaise copying Daphne's actions threw his arms around Draco causing her twin to blush just slightly enough that she was sure she was the only one who noticed and that was only because she had been watching so intently. Watching the scene unfold before her made Mia want to jump up and join the celebration- oddly enough she didn't have to wait long, for Dumbledore had decided to give some last minute points out.

"First to Mr Ronald Weasley for the best played game of chess Hogwarts has seen in many years, I award Gryffindor Fifty points" the cheers were deafening. Percy could be heard telling anyone who would listen about how Ron had beaten McGonagall's giant chess set. while Fred and Georges screams of 'now that's our 'ickle Ronnikins' caused Ron's face to turn bright red.

"Second- to Miss Hermione Granger ... for the use of cool logic in the face of fire , I award Gryffindor fifty points" From across the room Draco looked as if he'd just been slapped and the sight of his dumbfounded expression cause her to laugh so hard she had to bury her face in her arms.

"Third- to Mr Harry Potter... for pure nerve and outstanding courage, I award Gryffindor house sixty points" By the time the screams had lessened Mia's ears had begun to ring. She could practically scrape the excitement off of Ron and Harry but the distraught look on Daphne's face across the hall cause her emotions to tear in two. Staring at Dumbledore she watched as his eyes followed Harry's every move and she suddenly couldn't shake the feeling that they were being awarded for doing exactly what he wanted. Like pets.

"There are all kinds of courage" he started again drawing Mia's attention back to the present "It takes a great deal of bravery to stand up to our enemies, but just as much to stand up to our friends. I therefore award ten points to Mr Neville Longbottom " A noise like no other erupted from the Gryffindor's at that moment and the green and silver tapestries that hung on the walls suddenly changed to the obnoxious red and golds of Gryffindor house. Mia went to stand up and join the celebrations when her eyes caught Draco's. For a moment the two just stared at each other before a smile broke out across his lips.

A small happy laughed escaped her lips at the sight of it. The weight that had settled on her shoulders all year lifting. 'I'm sorry' Draco mouthed to her and if it had been possible she would have smiled even brighter. 'Me too' she mouthed back and he gave one last goofy smile- his head nodding- before he turned to Crabbe most likely to come up with some quick witted insult on Harry's behalf.

A hand clapped her on the back and she turned to see Fred and George stood there grinning madly, each taking it in turns to sweep her up into their arms and spin her around clumsily. Later that night when exhaustion had finally claimed her for his own, she fell down next to Harry her hand clasping his and her head falling to his shoulder.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Eight
> 
> "Eleanor Rigby picks up the rice in the church where a wedding has been,
> 
> Lives in a dream,
> 
> Waits at the window, wearing the face that she keeps in a jar by the door,
> 
> Who is it for.
> 
> All the lonely people, where do they all come from?"
> 
> Eleanor Rigby- The Beatles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And Second year begins! I want this to stay as canon (when it comes to major plot points) as possible up till fifth year, therefore I had to change the original plans I had to make Lucius this really misunderstood nice guy. He's really just a dick, who knew. Someone brought to my attention Fourth year and I wanted to slap myself. Why did I pretend to send her to Beauxbatons. Why couldn't she have gone to the school in Ghana? I've made my life so difficult with that one, anyway I think I've got a solution to all the Beauxbatons students coming and no one knowing who she is scenario. I think the next chapter will cover the whole of this year maybe. I will need to look back and see when she goes in her coma thingy.
> 
> Bare with me when it comes to her a Draco, in the books he can be really darn mean to Hermione so I'm giving them fights before hand to make him hostile enough to say mean things but don't worry they love each other dearly. I was going to make this a Theomione story but then I wrote one scene with Fred and I was like shit. I'm so conflicted! (Fremione4lyf) Let me know what you think! if you have any suggestions. I already know roughly where I want to go with this (do I hear a third part of the war, I think I do) but if you have any suggestions, pairings, particular friendships? any scenes from the books that you want me to write from Mia's perspective leave a review and let me know. I think that's all, I just want to send my love to everyone out there and remind you all to stay safe
> 
>  
> 
> P.S follow me on tumblr my username is- icantstopwatchingtyleroakley

The streets were full to bursting with witches and wizards- surprising given how early in the morning it was. The chilly British air however seemed to be having no negative affects on the shoppers at all. Everyone seemed to have chosen the same day to go to Diagon Alley and the atmosphere was- euphoric. Sporadic laughter could be heard from passing groups of girls, their arms looped through each others, gripping on as if their lives depended on it. Supporting each other when the wracks of laughter became too overwhelming.

Young Wizards stared on admiringly, whispering to their friends behind covered mouths. One even managed to pluck up the courage to approach a group of particularly pretty young witches. Tripping over his feet clumsily in his rush to open the door for them. With mirth in their eyes they smiled as they passed him. One of them- a petite red head- hung back slightly, obviously thanking him.

Then seemingly out of nowhere a sly grin appeared on the girls feature and in one swift motion the girl had planted a sweet kiss on the wizards cheek and then giggled happily at the dubious expression on his face (his friends hollering loudly behind him). Younger wizards and witches were running down the streets- money jingling in their pockets. 9/10 times the young kids headed straight to Quality Quidditch supplies. Excited rambling erupting from them in a loud chorus that hummed with the underlying sense of naivety.

Parents yelled exasperated and greeted friends they had seen only days before as if they hadn't seen each other in months. Many witches gravitating toward Flourish and Blotts in the hopes of catching a glimpse of one Gilderoy Lockhart. Talk of their children's ever impending trip back to Hogwarts pushed aside as they gushed like the schoolgirls they had once been over how gloriously wavy Gilderoy's hair had been on the cover of his new book.

The Wizarding world all seemed to have woken up with a youthfulness that made the dreary morning seem like a hot summer's day. One you would get in Barcelona or Los Angeles (not the barely over room temperature hot days that usually had British people muttering angrily about global warming under their breath, as men wondered around in the most unfashionable shorts and sandals they could find).

Little did the whole of Diagon alley know, but there was one person, amid the crowd of smiles ,who was fighting an internal battle. Lucius Malfoy paced back and forth in front of the wall, hands wringing in his hair as one thought raced through his mind- I shouldn't be doing this. Yet here he was. He had sent Draco off to find his sister after he had accompanied him to Borgin and Burkes. And then Lucius himself had found a secluded alleyway where he preceded to panic.

He knew that soon Hesperia would go find her mother so that Narcissa could put the glamour charms back in place. Soon Hesperia would join her good for nothing friends and soon... soon he would slip the Diary onto Potters possession. The Image of Hesperia telling him a story of one of the potter boy's Quidditch games played vividly through his mind. The way her eyes had lit up with excitement and love as she talked about her friend- Shit.

The word slipped out of his mouth just once and was soon followed by a string of other curse words. His hands shook violently. Glaring down at the Diary in his hands Lucius tried again to decipher his feelings. To make a decision. It had been like this since the first time his scar had started to itch again. Wait- that was a lie, it had always been like this.

He could still remember the day he had received the offer of the Dark Mark. Remembered the proud smile on his fathers lips. The fear that had threatened to paralyse him and then the all consuming pain that had come with receiving the dark mark its self. The feeling of all the skin cells in your arm burning until the flesh beneath it started to tear apart. His blood boiling from the inside out. The angry blisters that were left behind as the Dark Lord finished tracing the snake with his wand. Being magically immobilsed. Unable to help yourself. Just writhing in a pain worse that the Cruciatus Curse. He could still feeling his head throbbing. Could still feel his screams as they echoed back at him- taunting, torturing. Even more than all of that he could remember every detail of how it felt when the pain had ended abruptly with one touch of the Dark Lords wand that had turned the pink scaring in to an elegant black tattoo.

The feeling of relief and adrenaline and happiness that made you grateful to the Dark Lord. Made you forget he was the one who inflicted the pain because he also took it away. Took the pain away and replaced it with a gift of gratitude. Which meant a muggle. His first kill as a death eater. With adrenaline rushing through him, Lucius had raised his wand and not thought twice about killing the girl. The overwhelming rush of power and strength so all consuming that it was like a high. Like being drugged. From that moment on Lucius had been addicted.

To the dark lord, to the pain, to the killing. Their were moments when he relished in it. He would remember waiting anxiously for the Dark Lord to call. His blood would itch and his fingers would twitch involuntarily. Withdrawal. He had heard muggles use the term "The unpleasant physical reaction that accompanies the process of ceasing to take an addictive drug".

Being a death eater, killing... following the dark lords every move... it had been his Heroin. The only time the want seemed to lessen was when he was with Narcissa. Who never judged him- though he knew she had every reason too. She never asked what happened when he returned from raids, never asked what he had done. Just let him take her too bed and cherish her with the love that only appeared in her presence.

Yet when the Dark Lord had ordered the Marriage contract between himself and Lucius' unborn child be drawn up. It was the first time the word 'NO' had voiced itself when asked to do something by his master. The first time a slither of sense had grappled its way through the rubble of Lucius' mind to yell STOP. His heart had suddenly expanded to fit the unborn child into the equation and he had realised that he couldn't let this man lay a single finger onto his unborn daughters head. He had been on the receiving end of the Dark Lords wand, he hand watched mesmerised as he had turned it on others. But the thought of him turning it on his daughter... but then they had given Hesperia up and the Dark Lord had died and it hadn't mattered and Lucius was left to deal with the aftermath.

Draco had been a healthy distraction to the withdrawal at the beginning but it didn't last and soon Lucius found himself taking out his fury on one of the house elves. Dibbly... or was it Wobbly... Dobbly?... Dobby, that was the name. Though that had grown tiresome rather quickly and then... and then Lucius hit Draco. He wasn't proud of it, he could remember being beaten by his own father- how much he hated it. Yet one day, when Draco was five, he had been flying around the Manor halls on his broom and he had knocked over a vase. The expensive ornament went spiraling to the ground before shattering into a thousand pieces; one of which Lucius stepped on.

It had happened in seconds, a blinding fury had overwhelmed Lucius. Draco had meant no harm he knew yet he could not control himself. Then Draco was staring at him. Grey eyes wide and terrified, chubby fingers pressed against the angry red mark that decorated his face. The indents of Lucius' long pale fingers clearly visible.

Immediately Lucius was filled with adrenaline and power, the high that he had missed so much rushing back to him, which made him feel overwhelmingly guilty, which led to frustration quickly followed by anger quickly followed by another sharp hit to Draco when his small cries became unbearable to listen to. That night when Narcissa returned from her Gala she been furious, screaming, crying. he ha hit her too. Later he had heard her putting Draco to bed, stoking his head and whispering over and over, "your fathers a good man, he's just made some bad choices"

Lucius glowered down at the diary in his hands. The possibility of the Dark Lord coming back; being returned to all his former glory. The idea of being able to put his Death Eater mask back on. Being able to inflict pain in a way he had become so accustomed was alarming. Goosebumps rose over the back of his neck and he shivered involuntarily. He had been losing the war with this addiction for years and the taste of potential. The slight chance that he could have everything back was driving him wild. His eyes were dilated and his palms sweaty as his fingers traced the letters written in elegant handwriting across the leather.

He thought of Hesperia, his daughter, his blood, the girl that in reality- he barely knew... guilt ate at him mingling with fear, each fighting for dominance but Hesperia's name was chased quickly out of his mind by another- Tom Marvolo Riddle. Lucius closed his eyes and sucked in a shuddering breath. He felt weak, he felt dirty, he felt alive. By the time Lucius emerged from Knockturn Alley, the diary was hidden in his robes and his carefully constructed mask was back in place.

That was the thing that the ministry had never understood, he thought as he weaved his way through the busy streets. Would never understand. Voldemort had never had to Imperio any of his followers. Had barely even used his undeniable charm, charisma and good looks. All he had to do was give them a taste... and they were hooked.

On the other side of Diagon Alley another blonde was having her own internal battle.

"I cant believe your going back to France already" Daphne gushed and Mia's wide smile fell slightly. As much as she was looking forward to seeing Harry again (he hadn't replied to any of her letters all summer and it had started to worry her) she had been dreading this moment since the second she had woken to blinding light shining through her windows that morning. After coming back from Hogwarts she and Draco had gotten off to a rough start- unsure how to act around each other after everything that had happened that year.

That first night Mia had crawled into the bed next to him and the siblings lay side by side- hands locked, voices silent- for a long time. Finally Draco asked the question she had been hoping to avoid; what happened? she knew that the impending fear of Voldemort's return would scare Draco. In fact, that was an understatement. She knew perfectly well that if any harm ever came to her he would never be able to live with himself. He would lay his life if it meant knowing she would be kept safe. Having all of that in mind she knew that if she let him know how close Voldemort had come to succeeding in his grand scheme, Draco would lose his mind.

After biting her lip and mulling it over for a good few minutes, Mia had finally come up with an answer. She told him a half truth. She told him about Norbert and Nicolas Flamel and all the tasks they had to get through as they tried to stop Quirrel- on his crazed search for immortality. A half truth but a lie all the same, it had been eating away at her all summer and when her godfather had pulled her aside asking why she hadn't told her brother the truth, the distraught look on her face as the words 'I cant' escaped her lips in a hoarse whisper made him pause in his tracks; take a deep breath, and walk away.

"I Know! It will be Christmas when I next see you all. It seems so far away now" Mia gushed, her words coming out a little forced, Theo picked up on it immediately.

"Liar, your tired of us already" he interjected, his eyes alight with mischief.

"Well I cant say i'll miss Blaise's constant flirting. It gets a bit tiresome after a while." the indignant expression that flew cross said wizards face caused the rest of them to laugh. "Of course I'll miss you all" Mia added when the laughter had died down and the serious edge to her voice made her friends all smile sadly.

"Don't act as if it's the end of the world, Beauxbatons sounds incredible; fountains carved out of the mountains, dance lessons, European boys, it seems like some sort of made up fantasy"

"Well Hogwarts doesn't sound too bad either" Mia shot back and a dazed look filled Daphne's eyes.

"Your'e right, I know we like to complain but Hogwarts is like home" Daphne whispered finally "I just wish you could go there with us" Mia tensed up completely, forcing her self to smile and nod she couldn't help but feel a nagging at the back of her brain. Tell them, it screamed Tell them now. Sensing how uncomfortable Mia was Draco suddenly jumped in.

"Either way we must get going. You have to meet mother to get your uniform re-fitted before you leave this afternoon. We best leave now if we wish not to mess up her schedule" Mia smiled up at him gratefully and turned to face Blaise, Theo and Daphne.

"I guess this it then, don't forget to write me- even if it is just to complain about Draco complaining about Potter" they all cracked a smile at that and Draco turned a light pink colour, after hugging each of them in turn she stepped back and took the arm that Draco offered to her "I'll see you at Christmas" and with that the pair dispersed from the group making their way into the crowds.

Once they were out of sight of their friends Mia pulled them to halt and Draco turned to her, an eyebrow raised. "I think we should say our goodbyes now. Mother is going to be emotional enough without us making a scene. Plus you need to get back, I don't know how long you can go without staring longingly at Blaise. I'd hate to deprive you of anything" Draco's crush on Blaise had become more and more apparent over the holidays and she cursed herself for not realising earlier.

At her words Draco's mouth fell open in a small O shape, his eyes wide and terrified. Mia shook her head and laughed at the sight. "wh-what-I dont- h-how" he stuttered and Mia felt like rolling her eyes.

"Merlin Draco, you're hardly subtly about it" Mia said between laughs and Draco hung his head back, eyes staring up at the sky , determined not to meet her gaze.

"This is not happening right now" suddenly Mia sobered up. Her laughter's abrupt stop caused him to snap his head in her direction and he could see the turmoil on her features.

"Draco..." she trailed off looking as if she wasn't sure she should continue.

"yeah?" he prompted and she shook her head slightly before taking a deep breath. She'd been meaning to have this conversation with him for weeks but had kept putting it off. Now she was going to the Grangers and she would be back at school within the month. It was now or never. Her eyes were soft but her words were firm.

"He's not gay" as much as she wanted to be able to tell her brother to go for it, she had been watching Blaise closely all summer and unfortunately- for her brother- even at this young age Blaise was definitely a ladies man. Dozens of emotions chased themselves around Draco's features as he struggled to find something to say in return, settling eventually on,

"I know"

"I don't want you to get hurt"

"I Know"

"He wouldn't want you to get hurt"

"I know" Mia heaved a sigh and debating her action for only a moment threw her arms around her brother. "I'm going to miss you so much"

"I'll miss you too Mia" Draco whispered into her hair as the two blondes clung to each other desperately- the rest of the world completely forgotten. Eventually Mia pulled back slightly and taking the hint Draco released her, both of them grinning like idiots.

Taking small steps backwards Mia began to walk away, her eyes glued to her brother the whole time. "I guess I'll see you when I see you" Draco said and Mia's smile grew.

"Well you know what they say, if I don't see you through week, I'll see you through window" a baffled look fell upon Draco and he looked at her as if she had started talking Parseltongue before shaking his head slightly a grin to match hers spreading across his features.

"Muggles are weird" he replied finally and with a mock salute Draco turned on his heal and disappeared into the crowd. Mia stood still, eyes following his movement until she was just staring at the place he had last been, a wry mile playing at her lips. All of a sudden she went flying. Without enough time to even comprehend what had happened Mia had enough mind to be grateful when arms wrapped around her and caught her before she hit the ground. It took a moment to get her bearings but when she did she realised two voice were babbling to her and she tried her best to keep up with what they were saying.

"Merlin, I'm so sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going"

"We should have been paying more attention"

"I swear you just came out of nowhere"

"Your lucky my brother caught you. That could have been ugly"

"Yeah, well its the least I could do seeing as I just tried to introduce her to the pavement"

"Those were some quick reflexes though. And mum said we wouldn't learn any decent life skills from playing Quidditch. Speed like that doesn't come from nowhere"

"If she could see me now" The two voices were unmistakable. Shocked Mia raised her head, her hair falling away from where it had been hiding her face from view. Immediately she found herself staring into Fred Weasley's eyes. For a moment he seemed breath taken before a hint of recognition flickered over his features. Mia tried to follow his thought process but then his eyes widened in shock, and he dropped her.

"Fred" she screamed as she hit the ground. The blue velvet dress she had been wearing was scuffed and ripped at the bottom and her backside was throbbing angrily at the harsh impact. She moved to push her hair out of her face, her blonde waves flying all over the place.

"Shit" he muttered before immediately leaning down and picking back up again "Sorry"

"Hermione?" George spoke up for the first time and suddenly just being dropped left her mind and a grin spread across her feature. Sticking out her hand, she stood poised, the aristocratic training she had learnt from the Grangers (they owned a chain of high class dentist offices across Great Britain that had worked with many famous people) and the Malfoys.

"Hesperia Malfoy actually. It's a pleasure to be acquainted with you" she smiled charmingly and the twins just stood, their mouths agape as they tried to get their heads around what they were seeing. After they had found out, the twins had been desperate to see her without the glamour charm but she had admitted that she wasn't capable of the spell yet. Over the year the twins had often visited her in the library or the Astronomy tower.

They let her rant about how insufferable Ron and Harry could be at times and how difficult it was with Draco bring angry at her- both of them relating to that one, remembering a time when they had been eight that they hadn't spoken to each other fr a whole two days- torture. In return to letting out some steam, she would help them out with the practical side of their pranks. Yet knowing something and seeing it were completely different.

George was the first to recover. Straightening his back he flashed one of the twins iconic smirks and took her hand, pressing a kiss to the back of it. "The pleasure is ours Miss Malfoy. I'm George Weasley and this" he said indicating to the red head stood next to him who was staring at her oddly, his eyes clouded over slightly and his lips turned up in a lopsided smile "Is my twin, Fred"

Mia grinned and held her hand out to Fred, who finally shook himself out of his reverie and leaned down, pressing his lips to the back of her hand. "So this is you" he said finally and Mia smiled up at them in elation.

"This is me" she nodded, biting her lip to keep from laughing.

"You is good" Fred said blushing immediately after the words left his lips. George shot his brother a questioning glance but Mia missed the whole exchange her eyes had fallen on another red head, a much older and taller red head who was headed straight for them.

"See what you mean now though" George said and Mia looked at him questioningly "You look exactly like your brother"

"Definitely a Malfoy" Fred added and Mia was about to answer when Mr Weasley finally reached them. His gaze raked over her and immediately recognition followed by disdain covered his features. He seemed at least to be trying to hide his immediate distaste, looking slightly ashamed at his reaction upon seeing the young Malfoy. Which was more than she could say for Mrs Weasley who came bustling up behind him, Ginny close at her heels. Mrs Weasley looked from Mia to her sons with a look of disappointment. Mr Weasley was the first to break the awkward silence that fell over the group.

"You must be Hesperia" he said and Mia smiled up at him, A dazzling white smile that turned most adults into putty in the palm of her hand. Arthur was no exception, his features immediately relaxing.

"And You must be Arthur Weasley, I just bumped into your sons here " Mia shot Fred a pointed look that caused George to laugh quietly "They are really quite charming" Molly looked like she wanted to argue over that but chose to bite her tongue instead.

"That's good to hear, they can be right trouble at times" Mr Weasley said with a fond look as he looked at the twins both wearing equally offended expressions which cause a small laugh to erupt from Mia.

"I don't doubt it for a moment. My own brother can be a real handful, especially when he has his friends to encourage him. I only wish I could be around all the time to keep him in line. I'm afraid he often forgets his manners" She admitted, knowing that by now they all would have heard the harsh words Draco had directed to Ron over the last year. "In fact, Daphne Greengrass informed that there was some hostility between my brother and your son over the year and on my brothers behalf i'd like to apologise. Your sons seem like lovely people" Mia waved towards Fred and George who were watching the exchange with fascinated expressions "I'd very much like to stay in acquaintance with them and i'd hate for something as trivial as playground squabbles between boys to cause an even bigger rift between our families."

For such a young girl, she was diplomatic, mature, even Mrs Weasley couldn't help but admire her. The way she spoke was articulate, the apology too was something nobody had expected and Mrs Weasley stared down at the girl wanting to hate her. And struggling.

"Thank you, though you have no need to apologise, you seem like a" Mrs Weasley paused looking for the fight word "charming young lady. I'm sure Fred and George could benefit from having someone like you around." The notion was strained as if Mrs Weasley believed it to be true yet was still reluctant at the idea of any of her kids being in some kind of contact with a Malfoy.

"We'll leave you kids to it then" Mr Weasley said, taking his wife hand and leading her away Ginny following behind silently.

"Your brilliant" George muttered.

"Absolutely brilliant" Fred agreed and Mia grinned at them.

"I hate to say it but really must go, I have to get the glamour charms taken off and meet the Grangers" Mia ran her fingers down her dress, knowing she would have to take it off when she became Hermione. George was nodding happily but there was a strange glint in Fred's eye as he watched her actions.

"Let me walk you to the Leaky, George you go and rescue Ginny, she looked like she was going to pass out from boredom being stuck with mum" Fred said suddenly and George looked shocked but nodded anyway.

"Not our precious Ginny" he laughed and turned to Mia "until next time Miss Malfoy"

"You don't have to walk me, I know the way" Mia muttered as George disappeared into the crowd, reluctantly taking the arm Fred offered the two began to stroll down the cobbled pavement. Weaving in between busy shoppers. Red and white blazing a path down Diagon Alley.

"I know" he seemed hesitant and he turned to look at her studying her features. Grey eyes, button nose, plump red lips, white hair that fell in elegant waves down her back. "Are you used to it yet?"

Mia glanced at him, his sudden question making her bite her lip in thought. "I had always dreamed that I could look more like the Grangers. I understood that I was adopted but still- curlier hair, brown eyes, thinner lips... Anything. Yet this is how I always looked and when the Malfoy's came on my birthday. There was no mistaking it. I felt part of a family just looking at them. Then I got the glamour charms on and I finally looked like the Grangers like I had once wished and I hate it. All my life I wanted to look like them and now I do and all I want is to look like myself."

"That sucks" Fred admitted and Mia laughed.

"It does doesn't it. I'm sure I will get used to it, one day I will remember when I wake up and I won't feel so disappointed when I look in the mirror" she wasn't sure why she was telling him any of this but it was nice to get it off her chest.

"My red hair, it defines me- it makes me a Weasley. Just as your blonde hair makes you a Malfoy, every time you put the glamour charm on, you lose that. Lose your identity. I get what that feels like" And Mia didn't doubt he did. Unlike she and Draco, hardly anybody could tell Fred and George apart. To a lot of people they weren't individuals, never just Fred and never just George.

"What's in a name, that which we call a rose. By any other name would smell as sweet" Mia muttered.

"Shakespeare" Fred answered and Mia looked up at him shocked.

"You know muggle literature?" She asked the excitement in her voice building.

"Dad has a strange fascination with muggles, though I don't share his interest in rubber ducks, I quite like the books" Nodding appreciatively Mia turned her attention forwards again ignoring how Fred's gaze stayed on her. Silence fell over them but the way Fred was looking at her, obviously still trying to get his head around her sudden change in appearance prompted her next question. "Do you think you will ever get used to it?"

"What do you mean?"

"You've only ever known me as Hermione, do you think you'll ever get used to seeing what I really look like?" Fred stopped walking and instead moved to stand in front of her placing his hands on her shoulders making a show of studying her features. He even picked up a strand of hair, inspecting it closely. Mia rolled her eyes at his antics but stayed still anyway.

"What's you favorite book?" he asked suddenly and Mia was immediately confused, sure she had told him her favorite book before. He shot her a look that said 'humor me' and she sighed before answering.

"Hogwarts: A History"

"And your views on House Elves?"

"Barbaric."

"Wait, don't the Malfoys have tons of House Elves?"

"Completely beside the point"

"Your such a hypocrite"

"Shut up" she snapped and a grin spread across his face. He started nodding and moved back to her side offering his arm again. Fred seemed to sense when she had had enough of waiting for him to speak up and just as she opened her mouth to say something he finally spoke.

"See, your still you. Whether you've got Blonde hair or brown. Your still you Mia. I don't have to get used to anything because that's all I need to know... Ah here we are" They had finally arrived at the Leaky Cauldron, though Mia was paying the pub no attention "I'm afraid that's as far as we go milady. It was a pleasure" Fred bowed dramatically and before she could utter so much as a goodbye he had disappeared into the crowd. Mia laughed quietly, her face the picture of bewilderment. As she made her way through the pub to room 106 where she knew Narcissa was waiting she replayed the events that had just taken place over and over again in her mind. Isn't it odd, she thought eventually, that Hesperia met the Weasley's before Hermione did.

A month later and Mia sat in a cabin waiting impatiently for Harry and Ron to join her. She watched out the window as dozens of faces milled about the platform but not a single one had a lightning bolt scar on his forehead or a rat sticking out of his pocket. Seconds turned into Minutes as Mia watched the clock hands move steadily toward 11:00.

Ten minutes ago Draco had walked past her cabin with Crabbe and Goyle in tow. Talking about going to the cabin where the rest of her Slytherin friends were sitting. Five minutes ago she'd seen Neville Longbottom and Seamus Finnigan. She'd even spotted Lee Jordan in the crowds but there was still no sign of any of the Weasleys. Her eyes flickered to the clock and she felt dread settle in the pit of her stomach. Just as she was going to get up and ask around in case she'd somehow missed the parade of red heads appearing on the platform, the first Weasley barged through the entrance. One after the other they came spilling onto the platform.

Heaving a sigh of relief, Mia leant back and closed her eyes. They'd made it by mere minutes-typical. Mia focused on calming her frantically beating heart and when she eventually opened her eyes the train had pulled away from the platform. It took ten minutes to realise that Harry and Ron weren't going to come to her cabin and she rolled her eyes feeling annoyed. They most likely spotted Dean or somebody and sat in their cabin meaning she would have to go and find them. They really could be quite inconsiderate at time. Huffing Mia stood up and slid open the door to her cabin. Heading in the direction she thought she saw Neville walking in earlier, it wasn't long before Mia was opening the door to her fellow Gryffindor's cabin.

"Oh, hi Hermione!" Neville called but Mia payed him no mind. Ron and Harry weren't there.

"Hi, Neville, you haven't seen Harry and Ron have you"

"No sorry" he looked worried and Mia smiled at him reassuringly.

"No worries, knowing them they've probably just managed to start a fight with Malfoy already" she rolled her eyes to emphasize the point and the boys all laughed and nodded their heads. After saying her goodbyes Mia carried on down the train. Peering into cabins as she went. She saw first years and fifth years and all the other years alike but no Harry and no Ron.

She made her way down to the compartment where the Slytherins usually sat hoping for once that the boys really were having a fight with Draco. Hesitating briefly Mia raised her hand and rapped her knuckles against the door, she heard a bored "come in" and swung the door open. Draco looked at her oddly but Mia just scanned the faces- they weren't their either.

"Can we help you" Pansy sneered. Mia shot her her a look of disdain before turning to address Draco.

"Have you seen Harry or Ron" she asked and the slight panicked tone to her voice made Theo drag his nose form his book and look at her thoughtfully.

"I don't tend to keep tabs on people like Scarface and Weasleby, I assure you I have better things to do" Draco said sounding bored with the conversation already and Mia held back the urge to throttle him, panic swelling up inside her.

"That's not what i meant, its just, they haven't been through here have they?" she asked and Draco sighed loudly.

"No they haven't been through here and if we do see them, we'll be sure not to tell you. Now run along Granger I'm sure there are other people you could be annoying" Draco smirked at her his eyes full of mirth but she was too frustrated, too worried. Sticking her nose up she spun on her heel, slamming the door shut behind her. She was almost at the end of the train now. Desperately she tried to think back to when the Weasley's had all crowed onto the platform minutes before the train left. She cursed herself for closing her eyes and not paying more attention... but now she thought about it, she was sure she hadn't seen Harry and Ron with the others and... surely they weren't stupid enough to miss the train. They couldn't be that irresponsible, could they?

She knew the answer to that and it sent a shiver down her spine. Her pace quickened and before she knew it she was slamming cabin doors open, scanning faces, searching for something. People shouted and complaints following her exits all of them staring at her in bewilderment, she only paused slightly when she reached the last cabin. She could hear Fred and Georges voices inside and hoped against hope that Ron had decided to sit with his brother. Pushing the door open the conversation immediately came to a pause as the twins and Lee Jordan stared up at her. Their eyes going wide at what they saw. Her face was pale and her already curly hair was frizzy, falling all over the place. They watched her face drop immediately and then quick as a flash her expression turned angry.

"I don't believe it" she said her voice thick with emotion that the boys were sure meant she was either going to cry or start throwing punches- hopefully the latter, punching they could handle but tear?Lee shivered just at the thought of it.

"Don't believe what?" George asked slowly. A small laugh escaped her lips and she dragged her fingers through her hair, the stress of the situation getting the better of her. Taking a deep breath she didn't speak, instead she just walked and sat down next to Fred opposite Lee and George.

"They missed the train. The idiots missed the train" it took a moment to comprehend what she had just said but immediately all of their eyes widened.

"Harry and Ron? We thought they went off to find you?" George asked eventually and Mia rolled her eyes, not even gracing him with an answer, if they had gone off to find her she wouldn't be sat with them. Realization at what a stupid statement that had been clicked for George and he just nodded his head slowly before leaning back in his seat. They were silent for a long time, all of them trying to work out what would of happened to them after they got trapped outside the platform.

"Everyone knows that you can Floo from the Ministry straight to Dumbledore's office. If they got in touch with dad I'm sure he could organise it. Surely they know that..." Fred trailed off very much doubting that Harry had ever been told such things and Ron, well Ron was Ron.

"You don't think they would do anything stupid do you?, like try and fly their brooms here or something" Mia spoke up and the more they all thought about it the more they worried. As much as they all cared for Harry and Ron, there was no denying, with those two... it wasn't that they were stupid (though they most certainly weren't the smartest people around) but neither of them seemed to have any impulse control. They just acted without thinking. Something in what Mia said clicked with George and suddenly he laughed shakily. They all looked up to see a half amused half concerned expression on his face.

"You don't think, they would have tried to take the flying car do you?"

"Neither of them know how to drive, or how to fly it for that matter" Fred interjected and Lee nodded along with him.

"Fred and George maybe but Harry and Ron? they're not that reckless" Lee said but Mia thought back to the year before and everything that had happened knowing that if she had learnt anything whilst being their friend, it was that they, really, really were that reckless. She could see it playing out in her mind. Them realising the platform was closed; them panicking over the consequences of of missing the train; them seeing the car...

"Oh sweet Cerci"

Later that night Mia lay awake one thought circling her mind "this year is going to be hell."

One shining moment came only the next day in the shape of a Howler. She shouldn't have taken joy out of it she knows. Ron is her friend and she did feel bad for Harry (who looked like he could bury himself in shame) but the way Ron's face blended into his hair. She could barely contain the smirk many of the other students looked to be having the same problem. She couldn't help but be disappointed in the two boys too, it was a stupid and reckless thing to do flying that car. Mrs Weasley was right, they could have gotten themselves killed and after everything they had gone through the year before to keep Harry safe. It all but infuriated Mia.

The following days were nothing like Mia expected. After speaking so highly of him Mia was absolutely adamant not to admit that Gilderoy Lockhart was a joke. Which he quite clearly incident with the Cornish Pixies was still like a fresh wound to her. All in all Mia was in a pretty foul mood when she bumped into Draco in the way to the library. Her face lit up when she spotted her brother but his was thunderous.

"You told him didn't you!" He shouted as soon as he got near enough that they could hear each other, though from the volume of his voice Mia didn't think he ought to have bothered waiting till he was closer. Taken aback Mia paused in her tracks where she had been lifting her arms to hug him.

"What are you talking about?!" She said back very aware of the fact that students came down this hallway all the time.

"You told Blaise about me! About my crush!"

"Draco, you know I would never"

"He sat me down, said we needed to 'talk', said he didn't want to hurt me but he didn't feel the same. It was humiliating!"

"Well I didn't say anything about it to anyone!"

"Your lying! Your the only person I ever told"

"For Merlins sake you weren't exactly hiding it very well! I'm surprised even the Gryffindor's didn't work it out" they were screaming at each, both completely forgetting where they were. At the mention of Gryffindor Draco started to shake. The Black blood they got from their mothers side was boiling inside them.

"Did you tell one of them? One of those Gryffindors?!" He voice had dropped an octave. Barely above a whisper as he moved towards her. But Mia didn't back down.

"I get it, your upset that Blaise turned you down but you don't have to take it out in me, you don't have to take it out on my friends"

"Friends? Those half breeds aren't even worthy of scrubbing the dirt off of your boots Mia! Are you forgetting where you came from?"

"Half breeds! I think your the one who is forgetting. I was brought up by the Grangers, the muggle Grangers. If you all hadn't turned up at my door as far as I knew I would be a muggle born"

"Is that what you want? to go back and never have us tell you you were a Malfoy. So you could be a Muggle born?" he wasn't listening, talking rubbish and it only frustrated her more.

"Your gay! Blaise isn't, get over it!" She roared fury filling her every fiber.

"They're ruining you, these idiots are ruining you" he whispered and that was what made Mia snap, in seconds she hand her wand out. Her vision was fading, red creeping up through the edges. Her lips starting moving, her shaking hands steadied as she raised the wand. She could see Draco had pulled his wand out as well.

This wasn't like all the other fights they'd had where one would scream and the other would scream back, this was emotional. It hit a nerve. Just as the sparks left her wand Mia felt strong arms wrap around her waist pushing her off balance. Her spell missed Draco by a unicorn hair and instead it hit the wall behind him, dwindling into nothingness.

Mia looked up from where she had landed sprawled on the floor, her wand sliding away from her. She looked up in time to see a flash of red and then suddenly someone was shouting.

"Get out of here. Before a teacher finds you. GO!" The voice screamed and Mia watched as Draco turned tail and ran. "Are you mad? anyone could have walked down here. You could have blown everything" his frustrated words were pointed at Mia now but when he took in her crumpled figure on the ground, all the fight went out of him. He struggled to find words so instead just took action.

In one swift movement Fred had grabbed her wand off the ground and leaned down pulling her to her feet. Fred marched her through the hallways and after a while Mia realised that she was crying. Unsure of where she was going and feeling completely deflated from the fight Mia allowed herself to be led around. They came to an abrupt stop outside a room Mia had never been in before, Fred opened a door and together they walked into a girls bathroom.

"It's abandoned, nobody uses it anymore because of Moaning Myrtle... I won't get into it, here" he grabbed her waist and lifted her up into one of the sinks making sure she was steady before moving into one of the stalls and coming out his hands full of toilet paper. He moved to one of the sinks and ran the water over some of the paper before moving to stand In front of her. Reaching up he dabbed the wet tissues against her forehead. She hadn't realised she was bleeding.

"I'm so sorry" he whispered, his eyes slightly cloudy "I didn't mean to push you that hard" he sounded like a small child and Mia reached up to push the hair that had fallen in his face out of the way.

"It's okay, I didn't even realise. I should thank you, if I had cursed him..." She trailed off her voice threatening to break. She was suddenly reminded of all those years ago when she had hit her best friend. Her temper kept getting the bet of her and she hated it. Maybe there was more Black blood in her then she cared to admit. The flicker of shock and fear when she had pulled her wand on her brother kept playing over and over again in her mind- a broken record of her least favorite song. He had just been so angry, the things he said; she wasn't ruined was she? she wasn't turning into a Gryffindor? She wasn't forgetting that she was a Malfoy was she?

"I don't know any healing charms, I can take you down to Madame Pomfrey if you want?."

"I'm fine" she said looking away from him, her head shaking no as if to emphasise how much she really didn't feel like going to the infirmary.

"Mia" he said pointedly, bending so he could force himself into her line of vision.

"I didn't mean to pull my wand on him" she whispered finally and Fred threw the bloody towel into the sink using a dry piece to wipe the tears from her face "he just makes me so angry sometimes" Fred nodded along silently moving to press some cold tissue to the palms of her hands where she had clenched her fists so hard her nails had broken skin "People think because we're twins we could never fight. They're wrong, Were so alike with our tempers and we disagree on so much. He has this grudge against Harry. Says he should have killed Voldemort" Fred didnt even flinch at the name just kept working "properly, which is ridiculous, I keep telling him that Harry was only a baby, Draco refuses to see reason. There's something about this school that drives us apart and I hate it"

"I don't think it's the school" Fred muttered as he finally finished on Mia's hands moving to sit on the ground opposite her, leaning his back against one of the cubicles. He was about to continue talking when a wailing noise erupted from one of the toilets. Swooping through the air a ghost rushed straight through Fred making him shudder and glare. The ghost- she assumed it was moaning myrtle- didnt even seem to realise they were there until she turned to look at herself in one of the mirrors and instead ended up staring at Mia.

"What are you doing here! Come to tease the dead girl have you" Myrtle screeched and Mia sent Fred a shocked look. Following her gaze Myrtle's eyes finally fell on Fred and she laughed haughtily. "Oooh, I am so telling Professor Mcgonagall about this. Two of her little Gryffindor's hiding away together in the bathroom. What ever could you have been doing?" sarcasm dripped from her words and Mia's eyes went wide when she realised what Myrtle had implied.

Not long after the two Gryffindor's ran from the bathroom with blazing cheeks leaving a cackling Myrtle in their wake. The morning after Mia woke with a dark cloud over her head. The fight with Draco had kept her up most of the night and she felt mentally and physically drained. Her private lessons with Snape started back up again in a week's time and for once she was excited just to go to the class and lose herself in the potion making. Until that point she would just have to deal with how she felt and so with that thought in mind, Mia dragged herself out of bed and towards the bathroom. Trying to stay as quiet as possible so she didnt wake Lavender and Parvati knowing that if she woke them she would never hear the end of it.

Making her way out of the girls dorms, Mia was shocked to find Harry stood, still more or less asleep as Oliver bustled around as if he'd just downed a gallon of coffee. "Morning Harry" she mumbled moving to take his hand. He leaned his weight against her and rested his head against her shoulder.

"Mrnig" He mumbled incomprehensibly and Mia laughed moving to pull them through the portrait hole only to be stopped by Colin Creevey. Mia tuned him out as he rambled on, she could hear Harry making excuses to leave. Trying to stay polite while blatantly asking the kid to get out the way and she grinned up at him dragging him along behind her as they made their way down to the Quidditch pitch, Colin still close at their heels.

Mia hugged Harry goodbye as he turned and entered the changing room, she could hear Oliver ranting inside and smirked at Harry who gave her a scathing look in return. As Harry disappeared Mia turned and realised with a start that Colin was still stood there. Not even attempting to soften the blow Mia pointed toward the castle. "Leave" she hissed and a look of shock covered his features before he scuttered away. She smirked at the sight before making her way to the stands. Time ticked by as Mia waited impatiently for Harry to come back out. Eventually it wasn't Harry that made an appearance but Ron, appearing on the pitch it didn't take long he spotted her up in the stands made his way towards her.

Falling down next to her he kicked his feet up on the chair in front, handing her a croissant he must have taken from the great hall. Smiling up at him gratefully the two watched the sun rise over the about anything and everything to pass the time- it was moments like these that she liked Ron, could see why Harry thought so highly of him. When he wasn't being rude and arrogant and misogynistic. When he relaxed and talked about Quidditch and The Burrow, that was when she appreciated having him as a friend. It seemed to take an age but eventually the team exited the changing rooms and Ron and Mia jumped to their feet but paused in their plan of making their way down to the pitch when they watched the team mount their brooms. Mia and Fred's eyes met briefly before they both rushed to avert their gazes.

"Aren't you finished yet?" Ron called and Harry stared at the toast in Ron's hand longingly before shaking his head.

"Wood's been teaching us new moves" Harry said racing around the stadium with Fred and George. They managed to make one round before Fred pulled up short looking around. Mia could see Colin had come back and rolled her as he called for Harry to pose for the picture. She could see Oliver pointing at the first year and Harry seemed to be trying to calm him down. Mia was about to lean back an enjoy watching Oliver kick Colin out of the pitch when something else caught her eye.

Further down, walking through the entrance was the Slytherin Quidditch team making their way onto the pitch. Mia was shocked to see Draco hanging at the back of the group in Quidditch robes, (knowing him he was waiting for the perfect time to make a dramatic appearance,Honestly he could be such a prat) He hadn't even told her he had made the team, it was all he had been talking about for the last three years. All the times she had sat in the garden and watched him play. Hurt overwhelmed her when a voice in the back of her head piped up 'when did you expect him to tell you, after he accused you of being a liar or after he called your friends half breeds' suddenly the fight from yesterday came rushing back at full force.

Mia jumped to her feet immediately and Ron was close to follow her as she marched down the stands and towards the groups. The Gryffindor's had all landed and were standing off against the Slytherins, Mia strained herself to hear what they were saying.

"You've got a new seeker? where?" Wood was demanding and Mia rolled her eyes as the group parted for Draco to strut down the middle into everyone's line of view. 'dramatic sod' she thought bitterly.

"Aren't you Lucius Malfoys son?" Fred asked, of course, he knew the answer to that question, but the dislike on his face was very, very real. She could hear them talking about their brooms and cursed under her breath when she realised what they had said. Of course her father had bought them. Flint seemed to have finally taken notice of and her and Ron the groups turned to look as the pair reached them. Mia's eyes met Fred's as they joined the groups. 'Calm down' he was saying and she was trying, Merlin she was trying.

"What's happening, why aren't you playing? and whats he doing here?" Ron growled staring at Draco with a look of disdain.

"I'm the new Slytherin Seeker, Weasley. Everyone was just admiring the brooms my father bought our team" Draco sneered and Mia wanted to roll her eyes and let him know how stupid he sounded. The amount of times Mia had put Draco in his place and he had just nodded and grinned at her cheekily as Daphne and Blaise laughed, Theo just rolling his eyes. She wanted that desperately. Yet she couldn't have it, she could feel the ends of her hair start to crackle slightly with all the pent up emotions. "Good, aren't they? but perhaps the Gryffindor team will be able to raise some gold and get new brooms too. You could raffle off those Cleansweep Fives, I expect a museum would bid for them." he sneered and the rest of the Slytherins fell about laughing.

The Gryffindor's were proud people, they would never accept charity and she new how much care Fred and George put into maintaining their brooms, to call them out on the lack of wealth- that was shallow. Even more, as Draco well knew because she had told him herself, Harry had enough money in his vault to buy all of the Gryffindor teams two Nimbus Two thousand and One's each. If they would accept the offer, she knew he would make it in a heartbeat. Draco's eyes traveled to hers, staring at her defiantly, it was like he was begging her to bite back. Eventually she gave in.

"At least no one on the Gryffindor team had to buy their way in" she snapped, of course she knew Draco was an extremely skilled flyer but the way he bragged- he made it too easy "They got in on pure talent" she'd hit a nerve. Suddenly his face twisted and she could see the anger that had been in his eyes yesterday build up in a matter of seconds as he spat his next words at her.

"No one asked your opinion, you filthy little Mudblood" It shouldn't have hurt, she was a pureblood, he knew it as well as she did. But it was the intent. He had meant to hurt her. 'Is that what you want? to go back and never have us tell you you were a Malfoy. So you could be a Muggleborn'. His words from the night before rang in her ears and she watched as the moment the words left his mouth a slither of regret fell over his features. He'd gone too far and they both knew it.

Within a matter of seconds chaos broke out. Alicia was screaming, Flint had to jump in front of Draco as Fred and George went hurtling toward him, rage in their eyes. Ron had pulled out his wand and was shouting, Harry looked lost. He looked as if he understood enough to be angry but he still looked lost. All of a sudden there was an almighty bang from the end of Ron's wand and under different circumstances Mia would have rolled her eyes when the spell backfired and he was sent reeling backwards gagging as he started to puke slugs.

Quickly she and Harry heaved him up and supported his weight. It took less then five seconds to decide on what to do when they began dragging him towards Hagrids hut. Just as Hagrids door came into view Harry pulled them all behind a bush. Mia watched as Gilderoy exited Hagrid's Hut, from the looks of things he was telling Hagrid how to his job properly. Mia had to bite her lip to stop from laughing at the outraged look on Hagrids face as Professor Lockhart announced he'd come back with a signed copy of one of his books. Mia was sure she had around four signed copies of 'Voyages With Vampires' alone. Once they were sure he had disappeared Harry and Mia quickly moved to their feet pulling Ron- who was still heaving up slugs- with them as they closed the distance between where they had been hiding and the door.

At first when Hagrid opened the door he seemed extremely put out, that was until he realised who it was. His face brightening dramatically as he took in their appearances, his happy smile dimming only slightly when his eyes fell on Ron. Ushering them inside he urged them to sit down, thrusting a bucket in Ron's direction before moving to make tea. Eventually Hagrid asked the question Mia had been dreading.

"So tell me, who was he tryin' ter curse" Hagrid asked and a thought suddenly struck her as Harry answered. Hesperia may be aware of what the term means but Hermione most likely wouldn't be .

"Malfoy called Hermione something. It must've bee really bad, because everyone went mad"

"It was bad" Ron said, shocking her with how much emotion he had in his voice "Malfoy called her a 'Mudblood' Hagrid" Ron managed to get the words out before another wave of slugs had him crippled in the corner.

"He didn't" Hagrid thundered his voice dripping with fury.

"He did" Mia answered "but I don't know what it means. I could tell it was really rude, of course..." Ron seemed to have recovered again as he made his way back to the table.

"It's about the most insulting thing he could think of" Ron croaked and Mia was sure that Ron had pretty much hit the mark. Words held power, Draco knew that. Desperately she was trying to understand how hard it was to have someone turn down your advances, when your young and liking people (particularly witches and wizards of the same sex as you) was new and scary but she was struggling to find any part of herself that wanted to sympathise with him.

She would kill before she let anyone harm her brother, he was literally her other half. She loved him too pieces, but in that moment, she really didn't like him.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Nine
> 
> "My brain can think faster than I can,
> 
> But not fast enough,
> 
> Who is there to talk to,
> 
> That won't lock me up?"
> 
> 17- Youth Lagoon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter hated me I swear. I'm still not really happy with it, but meh oh well. I have so many plans for this story though, y'all are in for a sh*t storm of emotions if i do my job right. I know this chapter is a bit rubbish so go easy on me, but on the bright side I have finally sorted out nearly all of the pairings for this story and I'm excited to know what you guys think about them. Please don't hate Draco, I'm trying to stay canon and Draco was a bit of a tosser but don't worry he is my bae and I will make him redeemable as f*ck for you all. After fourth year (which is when I will stop following the actual book plot lines) everything is gonna get soooo good. Also Get ready for some major Marauder loving in this story! I'm just so excited about this. Thank you all for reading btw and let me know what you think so far. Is there anything in particular you want to happen? just let me know. This is my longest chapter so far, hope you don't mind ;) Anyway I'll stop rambling, love you guys xoxo

The next day was torturous. Everywhere she looked Draco seemed to be. He was there when she walked into the great hall for breakfast; there when she turned the corner on the way to class; there when she closed her eyes. As much as she willed them to, his words never lost their sting. Every time she replayed the argument in her head, a fraction of her heart would crumble away. All morning Harry watched her carefully and took immediate notice when she slipped from sight after the third run in with Malfoy, who himself looked like somebody had hit him with a truck. Concern was evident in his features when he found her in an empty corridor trying to steady her shaking hands. He approached her noisily trying to warn her of is presence but she took no notice. When his hand fell gently on her arm she jumped in shock- had the circumstances been different Harry would have cracked a smile at the sight. When she eventually calmed down enough to notice who it was she had barely a moment to prepare before being pulled into a tight hug by her messy haired friend.

She hadn't cried, not when it had first happened; not when the trio had finally left Hagrids cabin; not even at night before she finally managed to lose herself in a dreamless sleep. But as soon as Harry wrapped his small arms around her she couldn't hold back the choking sob that escaped her lips. Harry just stood running his hands through her hair soothingly, whispering nonsense in her ear. When Mia heard him mention something about having a dream about riding a unicorn with Professor McGonagall she couldn't stop the spluttered laugh. Amused Harry leaned his head back slightly, using his thumb to wipe the tears from her face.

For someone who wore his heart on his sleeve, Harry was very good at hiding his emotions when it suited him. So when he grinned at Mia with a look that screamed everything would be okay, Mia couldn't help but believe him. And as she grinned back at him and whispered her thanks Harry did his best to bury the pain he felt eating at him after seeing his best friend so distraught. The two of them walking to find Ron hand in hand.

After class, Mia turned to go to the library after reassuring a slightly panic stricken Harry and Ron that she was going to be okay. She waved slightly before walking the route that seemed to have her footsteps carved into the ground. Mia entered the huge room and the overwhelming smell of old parchment and ink filled her senses causing her entire body to relax significantly. Winding her way through the shelves Mia headed to the table she had claimed on her first week of Hogwarts. It was a well known fact the the Gryffindors resident bookworm had practically put a stamp on the small alcove that held a small sofa that Harry and Ron and more often Fred and George occupied. With a small oak coffee table that Mia usually managed to use all of and an a cozy grey armchair that was more comfortable to her now than her bed at home it was perfect. Unless she sat there first the areas was always empty- constantly on reserve for her inevitable arrival. Which is why it shocked Mia so much to see that somebody had already set themselves up on the sofa.

Theo sat with his nose buried in his book. Mia paused in her tracks studying him cautiously. He took no outward notice of her at first but Mia could see the side of his mouth twitch when she came into view. For a long moment Mia was at a loss for what to do. She briefly considered finding somewhere else to sit but immediately discarding the idea, she hadn't sat in the exact same place for a year only to give it up now. She would just have to ask him to leave, he obviously didn't know this was where she sat. The idea of making one of her closest friends move made the hairs rise on her arms, 'I hate this' she thought as she watched Theo silently turn the page of the book he was reading.

Walking up to the table slowly she opened her mouth to ask Theo to find somewhere else to sit when he finally looked up from his book. Only his eyes didn't meet hers like she had expected instead they settled on the books and parchments he had strewn all over the table and with one swift motion he pushed his supplies to one side, clearing the other half. If the gesture hadn't been obvious enough by that point the awkward way he coughed and indicated his head toward the arm chair was. Watching him with a hidden smirk Mia settled into the arm chair and immediately got to work on her transfiguration essay.

The two of them worked in silence. Not a word was shared between them. Every now and again their eyes would meet and one time Mia couldn't bite back the smile and Theo grinned back at her before they both hurriedly got back to work. At some point they started sharing each others notes naturally and Mia wished it could always be like this. Wished that Theo knew the reason it was so comfortable between them.

Time ticked away and soon enough Madame Pince came shuffling towards the small alcove as she always did. Mia had a bad habit of losing track of time while in the library and it wasn't uncommon for Madame Pince to go and find her to let her know it was time for dinner. There were even times when Mia would come back after having eaten (Stolen food stuffed in her pockets that she would hand over to Madame Pince, a smirk on her face. as the older woman would fix her with the same disappointed stare she always did. While simultaneously taking the offered goods) and Madame Pince would wait until she had finished restocking the shelves before ushering Mia out of the Library.

The elder witch was slightly taken aback when her eyes finally fell on the alcove. Theo and Mia had changed positions so that Mia was sat next to him on the sofa. Both of them reading different books and every time they came across something interesting they would tap the other silently before showing them the passage of text. In all her years of working in the library Madame Pince hadn't seen a Slytherin and a Gryffindor studying in such a way since Lily Evans and Severus Snape themselves. Her heart warmed at the sight and she cleared her throat gently to get their attention.

The two students heads rose immediately, Theo looked worried but Mia grinned from ear to ear. "Catch the last of the bookworms yet Madame Pince?" she asked cheerily and the librarian cringed at the reminder. Book worms- tricky little things.

"It's getting there" The teacher replied and Mia laughed.

"I have my Private Potions class with Professor Snape tomorrow afternoon, but I will come and help you afterwards, if you like?" Mia offered and Madame Pince didnt have to wonder why the young muggle born was her favorite student. It wasn't uncommon Madame Pince to find herself wondering what sort of background the girl came from. There was a certain air around her, something in the way she carried herself. She remembered a time when Draco Malfoy had walked up to her all smiles and charm asking if he could get a copy of 'An Advanced Reading of Blood Magic and Family Ties', that he had heard she kept in her private collection. For one brief moment when she had looked at the Slytherin boy she couldn't help but be reminded of Hermione. They had the same grace to them. She must come from a wealthy Muggle family, Madame Pince thought as she stared at the girl.

"Id be extremely grateful" she finally spoke and Mia smiled sweetly at her.

"Its no trouble really" Madame Pince nodded before remembering what she came over for.

"It's almost dinner time, if you don't head off now you'll be late" As soon as the words left the Librarians lips Mia made a face and began to protest but taking in her frame- all skin and bone- Madame Pince knew she couldn't let it slide this time. "You have to eat Hermione" she cut off the rambling girl, giving her a pointed glare that said, 'this isn't up for debate'. Mia nodded reluctantly and began clearing away her things, Theo following suit. With one last nod Madame Pince turned around and left the pairing to themselves.

Mia and Theo finished clearing their supplies a almost the same time and the two students turned to each other, for the first time awkwardness surrounded them. Mia nodded her head and turned to leave when a hand shot out to keep her in place.

"I wanted to apologise" his started and that took her by surprise, Mia turned to face her friend completely, cocking her head to the side slightly waiting to hear what he felt he needed to apologise "For Draco's behavior yesterday. I heard about what he said to you and... I'm just very sorry you had to have such an ugly word directed at you. I wont make excuses for him, he knows what he did was wrong, but sometimes he just gets on one, you know?"of course she did. Mia probably knew better than anyone that sometime her brothers temper got the better of him.

She Knew that he could talk for Britain and complain relentlessly from the moment the sun rose to the moment it set again. She knew he didnt think before he spoke, didnt consider the consequences before doing something. 'Then why did it hurt so much', the thought forced its way to the forefront of her mind and she pushed it away angrily.

"Thank you, I appreciate it, Ron can be painful at times so I understand" Mia murmured and when she turned to go Theo stopped her again.

"He has a twin sister you know, She'll be furious with him when she finds out about what he said. Which she will" he said lifting an envelope, Hesperia Malfoy written clearly across it "I'm expecting a howler by tomorrow morning" his laugh faltered slightly when he looked up to see a warm smile on her lips and in one uncontrollable movement Mia had moved forward and thrown her arms tightly around the shocked boy. For a long moment Theo was still in her arms, unsure of how to proceed in the situation. Eventually his body relaxed into the hug and there was a familiarity in the way her arms wrapped around his waist and her head fell on his shoulder.

Eventually Mia pulled back, a light blush on her cheeks when she realised exactly what she had done. This wasn't her Theo, she still struggled to remember that at times. She wasn't Hesperia right now, which meant she couldn't just randomly hug people she had only 'just met'.

"Sorry" she muttered and Theo let out a soft laugh as he watched her, his gaze falling on the bags under her eyes and slight hollow of cheek. The conversation Mia had just had with Madame Pomfrey running on replay through his head.

"Come on, I'll walk you to the great hall" he said reaching out and wrapping a hand around her arm, guiding her through the doors. A small nod sent to Madame Pomfrey when he caught her gaze. The Halls were almost completely empty and a low buzz of noise was ringing up from further down in the Castle where the students had gathered for dinner. He let his arms swing by his side lazily but stopped mid stride when he felt the presence of the young Gryffindor disappear from his side. Turning he saw her crouching - in what he could only assume was an uncomfortable position- on the ground rummaging through the piles of books and paperwork she had gathered in her arms. "Lose something?"

The brunette let out a sheepish laugh and looked up with an apology in her eyes. "I think I may have left my wand in the History of magic classroom" she seemed so embarrassed over the fact that she had left her wand somewhere it made him want to laugh.

"One time I left mine in the Pumpkin patch by Hagrids Hut" he offered and the stress of the moment seemed to leave her and an amused expression filled her eyes.

"What were you doing in the Pumpkin Patch?" She inquired and Theo seemed to laugh at the memory.

"I fell asleep, Draco had dragged me out to help him stalk Potte-" he trailed off obviously just remembering who he was talking to. He thought he heard her mutter something along the lines of 'typical...obsessive stalker... why am... surprised' but chose not to comment on it.

"Sounds wild" sarcasm dripped from her lips and as a loud guffaw escaped his lips Theo realised suddenly how much he missed laughing. When Draco's mood dropped, so did the atmosphere for all the Second Year Slytherins. Draco was one of the funniest guys he knew, Theo knew for a fact that Draco and Hesperia could entertain a room with a vigour to rival the infamous Weasley twins. They were quick witted and always seemed to have a sarcastic comment on the tip of their tongues, but as soon Hesperia would leave for Beauxbatons the light in Draco's eyes seemed to completely diminish.

He became irritable, easily upset... easily provoked. It was like his twin brought out the best in him and without her around he turned into some bitter old wizard. Theo worried about him constantly. With every fight he started, every snide remark he threw the Gryffindors way, every class he refused to pay attention in. Theo was terrified that one day his best friends return from France wouldn't be enough to drag Draco out of the pit of hate he seemed to dig for himself as soon as they boarded the Hogwarts Express.

"I can walk you if you like" Theo barely managed to get the words out before a loud growl emitted from his stomach. Heat rose in his cheeks immediately and his hands traveled to try and muffle the sounds; his fingers spread across his abdomen as if he was trying to push the noises away

"Don't worry, I got it" She laughed "Go eat something" her smile was wide, confident, yet it didn't stop him from noticing the way her robes seemed to hang off of her.

"You'll definitely come to dinner after though, right?" he asked, feeling an overwhelming urge to look after her the tiny girl. He was still skeptical even after receiving a very enthusiastic nod from her end. "Right well, maybe we could study together again sometime?" the words came out slow and spaced as the nerves in his stomach stumbled head over foot.

"Sure. That would be great, Harry and Ron hate studying and its such a drag having to bribe them every time I don't want to read alone"

"Okay well, until next time Hermione"

"Call me Mia" she interjected quickly and he nodded understandingly before turning and carrying on toward the Great Hall. Mia waited until he was out of sight before she left but was caught off guard when Theo stopped just before rounding the corner.

"Draco's twin, we call her Mia as well" a lopsided grin played on his features as if this was the most incredible coincidence ever.

"Its a funny world isn't it" She replied and he nodded once before rounding the corner out of sight. A small smile played on her lips as she walked in the opposite direction. Mia struggled to keep hold of all the Parchment in her arms and listened as the sounds of the Great Hall dwindle to nothing as she neared the History of Magic class room.

Mia hummed quietly as she walked, when all of a sudden a loud shout caused an abrupt stop to her song. Following the noise Mia rounded the next corner and her eyes widened comically as she stared a the scene in front of her. It wasn't uncommon for Slytherin and Gryffindor students to get caught fighting. She had put a stop to her fair share of brawls. Mia had just never expected to stumble across a fight between these two students in particular.

"How could you say something like that" Fred's voice was low menacing but Draco didn't seem to care. Fred had blood spilling from his nose and Draco had a nasty cut just above his eye but neither took notice, both of their wands trained on each other.

"It has nothing to do with you Weasley, what do you care anyway!" Draco spat his hands shaking.

"Mia is my friend and calling her that name to her face is one thing but I over heard what you were saying to Crabbe and Goyle" Fred growled causing Mia to pause in her tracks halfway towards the oblivious boys. What had Draco said?

"I was only telling the truth"

"You weren't and you know it, you know it better than anyone else. Merlin, if George ever said anything like that about me" Draco shot off a spell but Fred blocked it with ease just continuing on his rant. "But that's the thing he wouldn't. I wish I could just say it was because you're a Malfoy but I cant because she's a Malfoy too. I know it must be hard, but cant you see that she needs you right now!?"

Mia's jaw dropped open and her voice was stuck in her throat. A look of shock and confusion clouded her brothers features but Fred didn't even to realise what he had done, the words spilling out of his mouth as he waved his hands frantically. "I mean your own sister!" he shouted finally and breathed heavily, his hands moving to run through his red hair when suddenly his head snapped up his mouth open in a 'O' shape. Guess he just realised what he said, Mia thought bitterly before finally deciding to speak up.

"Draco, I can explain" both boys immediately turned to face her, Fred's guilt clearly played across his face but it was Draco who caught her attention. The look of hurt written across his feature caused Mia's heart to constrict painfully.

"You told him? I haven't even told Blaise and you told him" Mia walked slowly towards him her hands shaking and Fred stepped aside quietly. Realising this was a moment the two siblings needed to have. "It's a secret Mia, or do you not what that means?"

"Just listen to me Drac-" but Draco had already started leaving, he was turning his back on her and Mia knew that if he walked away now, they would never fix this.

"Stop!" she screamed and Draco turned to look at her, eyes wide in shock at her sudden outburst. It was only when he took a moment to look closer did he see the tears in her eyes. He scanned her quickly and took notice of how hollow her cheeks were, how her robes- that had been perfectly fitted in the summer- were hanging off of her. He wondered when she had gotten the bags under her eyes. 'Why hadn't he noticed?' He wondered. His anger seeping out of him as he stared at his sister.

Mia, his twin sister, who was so strong and so independent. And here she stood looking like she just come back from a shift of holding up the sky. How had he missed this? "Please, Draco. It was accident and I will explain it to you, I will explain everything just please don't go." she whispered her voice raw with emotion. At first his steps were slow but before he knew it he was running to her, wrapping his arms around her torso, holding her to him. "I know you don't like Harry and Ron but Draco, you have to understand. You have Theo and Daphne and Blaise and I have no one. I'm living a lie and I've never felt more alone."

"I'm sorry" Draco whispered, his voice hoarse, Draco ignored the pain that flared in his back when they collapsed in a heap to the ground, instead pulling his sister into his lap and the twins clung to each other. Their magic sparking. "I am so, so sorry"

"I cant keep fighting with you Draco, not anymore, please" nodding silently Draco moved back so he could see her face properly. For a long moment Brown eyes stared into silver and then a small smile curved on her lips. In a matter of moments small laughs were bubbling out of the twins. Fred, who had turned his back on the scene before hand, not wanting to intrude, now turned back to see the two siblings grinning widely at one another. There was a content look on Mia's face that he had never seen before.

"I didn't tell Blaise" Mia said suddenly and Draco grin fell slightly.

"I know you didn't. I was just upset" He replied, a sheepish look on his face.

"At Christmas, we will talk properly. I'll explain everything. No more secrets. But for now, lets just put everything behind us okay?" Draco nodded and together the two got off the ground. Draco's immediately gripped his head in his hands. The cut he had received from Fred had stopped bleeding but it was clearly evident that the pain hadn't disappeared. "Maybe you should go to Madame Pomphrey?" Mia suggested quickly but Draco shook his head.

"Blaise has been practicing his healing spells, he'll mend me up in no time" Mia looked impressed but didn't voice it as she watched with trepidation as Draco turned away from her to face Fred.

"Thank you. For looking out for my sister." He said it so quietly Mia thought she had imagined it but if the wide eyes look of shock on Fred's face was anything to go by, she clearly hadn't.

"No problem man." Fred replied, sticking out his hand. Draco reached out and shook it before shooting Mia one more grin and disappearing off to dinner. Mia stared at the spot her brother had been standing and tried to get her head around everything that had just happened. She felt the stress seep steadily out of her body. She knew she should have told Draco everything that had happened the year prior earlier but she had been so afraid that he would over react. But if explaining everything to her brother would mend the rift that had formed between them, then Mia was willing to tell him everything.

A long stretch of time passed before Fred finally cleared his throat. Mia had been staring at a random spot in the hallway, lost in thought for almost five minutes and Fred was beginning to worry. Upon hearing the noise the young witch whirled around, her eyes ablaze with annoyance. Fred stumbled backwards in shock at her sudden change of emotion. The dried blood from his nose made him look like he had moustache and Mia tried not to laugh at how ridiculous he looked. Instead, speaking in a low tone that demanded dominance.

"I do not need someone fighting my battles for me, am I understood?" She snapped and Fred nodded eagerly before he gave her a wolfish grin.

"Not even the battles you deem unworthy?" he asked innocently, moving carefully towards her in the direction of the Great Hall, running to catch up she gave him a withering look before answering.

"Even then" She nodded before looping her arm around Fred's and tugging him so that he would walk faster. "Now come on, I've got a promise to keep"

After dinner (and after another trip to the History of magic classroom to get her wand) Mia sat by the fireplace with Harry and Ron. The two boys played Wizards chess and Mia smiled as Harry grew more and more frustrated every time he lost. Eventually he gave up. Pushing the board away and then shoving Ron for good measure. He moved to the worn leather couch Mia was curled up on, resting his head in her lap as he twirled his wand in the air absentmindedly.

Their red headed friend was quick to follow after Harry, lifting Harry's feet before dropping them down on his lap where he had settled at the end of the sofa.

"I hope it'll be like this all year" Ron murmured. All of them thinking back to their first year, a collective shiver running down their spines. It was a nice thought. And for a few days, they believed it. For once it seemed that their second year at Hogwarts would be spent like every other students. That was of course before they stumbled across Mrs. Norris and the writing on the wall.

THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS HAS BEEN OPENED.

ENEMIES OF THE HEIR, BEWARE.

Mia's eyes were glued to the words, painted across the wall. The trio stood, none of them sure what to do. If the sight of the threatening words scrawled, in what looked terrifyingly like blood, was scary. Then the image of Mrs Norris swinging backwards and forwards was something from her worst nightmares. Mia's mind raced as she tried to recall where she had heard the name Chamber of Secrets before, but her mind was infuriatingly blank. Only one, selfish thought was running through her mind. They had to get out of there. If they were caught at the scene of the crime, it would look bad- really bad. It looked like Harry had reached the same conclusion though as she and Harry both reached out at the same time. Grabbing an arm each, ready to pull Ron- who looked like he'd just been petrified- away, and just get the hell out of there.

Her eyes met Harry's and he nodded and just as they started to tug Ron away from the writing, noise suddenly filled the hallway. They hadn't moved fast enough. Mia bit her lip anxiously, watching all the other student spill into the corridor. For a moment nobody took any notice of three Gryffindor students stood in front of a dead Mrs Norris but as soon as one person noticed and went quiet, the rest weren't long to follow. All chatter eventually came to a stop, people were pushing through the crowd, trying to see what had caused such a commotion but soon all movement stilled too.

Everyone stared at the scene before them in horror. Eyes traveled to Filch's cat; to the message on the wall; to the three student stood alone in the middle of the hallway and then back again. Accusations were written plainly across a lot of their faces, confusion and judgement mingled with fear and all of it aimed at Mia and her two friends. Suddenly a voice broke through the silence, and all eyes moved to look at Draco who had finally fought his way to the front of the group. His eyes scanned the scene before they met Mia's. He asked a silent 'What the fuck?' with his eyes, but she just shook her head slightly. She didnt know. And she hated not knowing anything.

"Enemies of the heir, beware! You'll be next, Mudbloods!" Draco shouted Mia cringed at the word but she understood. Draco had used the word once before, if he never used it again it would look like he regretted it, like he felt guilty. He had an image to uphold and if Mia hated it, she was sure her brother hated it even more.

Most likely attracted by Draco's loud shout it wasn't long till student were making paths so that Filch could get through. No one seemed willing to look the man in the eyes. He was mean and spiteful but even the Slytherins felt sorry for him as his eyes fell on his beloved cat. "My cat! My cat! Whats happened to Mrs Norris?" Then his eyes fell on Harry and Mia realised She and her black haired friend had been right in their immediate assumption. People were going to think it was them. Or more specifically, Harry. "You!" he screamed pointing to Harry, a crazed look in his eyes "You've murdered my cat! You've killed her! I'll kill you! I'll-"

"Argus! Dumbledore had finally arrived and his face was a careful blank mask. A number of other teachers had followed him and were all taking in the scene before them. Mia could hear Dumbledore talking but she didnt even pretend to be listening. Her eyes, instead, found her godfathers. McGonagall and Flitwick were busy trying to calm down all the students still gathered in the hallway. The Professor sending them straight to their dorm rooms. Professor Lockhart on the other hand was busy inspecting the cat and Dumbledore was scolding Filch who was still screaming at Harry who, in return, was being kept calm by Ron. It was due to these facts that no one noticed when Mia made her way over to Severus's side.

"Did you have anything to do with this" he whispered immediately and Mia shook her head solemnly.

"We got here only minutes ago. Who did this? The Chamber of Secrets has been opened, what does that even mean?" She asked staring wide eyed at the man who, in the near three years that she had known him, had never not known the answer to one of her questions.

"Nothing good" Snape drawled eventually and the two stared at the chaos ensuing before them. Mia was lost in thought when a thought occurred to Mia.

"Will we still have a session today?" she asked and Snape smirked down at his favorite student.

"Tomorrow. I have work to do, though I don't expect this will take long" he said nodding to where Professor Lockhart was leading the group up to his office. "Halfwit" Severus grumbled and following his gaze Mia wasn't sure whether he was talking about Professor Lockhart or Professor Dumbledore. Mia grinned up at her godfather before running to catch up with Harry and Ron.

Professor Lockharts office was littered with framed photos of himself- a worryingly large number of them were signed and Mia could barely contain her eye roll. A feat Ron wasn't capable of as out of the corner of her eye she saw her friends eyes nearly roll back into his head. As he glanced around there was a barely disguised look of disdain on Harry's face. Mia was dragged from her inspection of the room when Dumbledore lay Mrs Norris on the desk. Not even bothering to push the autographs, Lockhart had clearly been in the middle of signing, out of the way- Mia doubted anybody would want them now.

Throwing Harry and Ron a strained smile the three sat in the seats at the edge of the room. They watched intently as their Headmaster inspected Mrs Norris. Everyone did their best to ignore Lockhart as he hovered over Dumbledore's shoulder giving suggestions. "Shes definitely dead, most likely the, blah blah blah" he went on and on assuring all of them that he had most definitely cracked the case and would have been able to save the day with an simple flick of his wand had he been there.

Given the circumstances Mia knew she shouldn't be finding humour in the situation but she had to fight off her giggles at the embarrassed look on Lockharts face when Dumbledore finally rose announcing that the cat wasn't actually dead. Mia immediately sobered when she listened to Dumbledore speak. Petrified? How on earth had that happened? Was it going to happen again? So much for a relaxed year, Mia thought bitterly.

Suddenly Filch was back to shooting his accusations at Harry and Ron wasn't quick enough in containing Harry's outrage. "I never touched Mrs Norris" he shouted suddenly "and I don't even know what a Squib is"

"Rubbish, he saw my Kwikspell letter" Filch insisted, and if looks could kill Harry would have combusted into a million tiny little flakes on the spot.

"If I might speak, Headmaster" Snape spoke up for the first time since they had entered the office. His eyes flickering to Mia's briefly before he continued. "Potter and his fiends may have simply been in the wrong place at the right time" He curled his lips in a way that made it seem like he didn't believe a word he had just said and Mia thanked whoever was listening that she had been given such a spectacular Godfather. His lying abilities were not something to be trifled with. "But we do have have a set of suspicious circumstances here. Why were they in the upstairs corridor at all? Why were they not at the Halloween feast?" his eyes were on Mia when he asked this and she could tell that he was genuinely curious.

Immediately the trio went into their story about the Deathday party. The rest of the meeting was spent trying to avoid awkward topics- like the voices Harry had been hearing and whether or not Harry was somehow connected to whatever the Chamber of Secrets was and Mrs Norris being petrified.

Relief was clear on all three of their faces when they were finally dismissed from the office. By the time they got back to the Gryffindor Common room it was gone midnight and all of them were feeling the weight of the situation heavily on their shoulders. Ron waddled off without even a word of goodbye. Disappearing within second of entering the Common room. Harry on the other hand headed straight to the sofa by the fire- which had faded to simple embers that burned with a defiance. Desperate to shed their light to the best of their abilities even as they dwindle faster and faster into nothingness.

Mia contemplated following Ron's lead, her warm cosy bed calling to her. One look at Harry's face and she knew it would never happen. She remembered telling Severus that when no one watched, Harry would get a slightly tortured look on his face and this time it was back with a vengeance. Harry didn't acknowledge her presence until she sank into the couch next to him.

"Why is this happening to me?" Harry croaked and Mia stiffened considerably at the painful ache in his voice.

"I don't know Harry" she answered honestly, a thought that went through her mind on a daily basis.

"I didn't do that to Mrs Norris, Hermione" he said and Mia nodded her head.

"I didn't doubt you for a second" she whispered earnestly and Harry laughed bitterly in return.

"Ron did" and Mia wished she could say it wasn't true. For as loyal as the third part of their little trio was, for one fleeting moment there had been fear in his eyes when he looked at Harry. He had brushed it off almost as soon as it came and Mia had hoped Harry hadn't noticed it. Apparently he did.

"You know he doesn't really. It was probably just a fleeting thought" she assured him and Harry sighed knowing that she was right. Groaning he let his head fall back to rest on the cushions behind them, his arm thrown carelessly across his face. Glasses knocked askew. Mia tucked her legs underneath her and rested her head on his shoulder.

Her best friend immediately started to play with her hair and Mia was momentarily reminded of Draco and all the times in the summer they had sat in this exact position. The memory triggered something else in Mia's mind and she voiced a question she had long forgotten to ask.

"Harry, how come you never replied to any of my letters over the summer?" as soon as the words left her mouth Harry's hands stilled. For a long moment Mia worried. Is he going to answer me? Maybe I shouldn't have asked. If he wanted to talk about it he would have said something. But it was too late. The question was out there.

When Mia had finally come to the conclusion that she wasn't going to get an answer, Harry spoke up. He started the story, about the creature Dobby (At the mention of the House elf's name Mia had to struggle not to show any signs of recognition. She may not have been served by him directly but Mia had no doubt that the House elf Harry was talking about belonged to her family) who had been stealing his letters all summer and had come to warn him not to go back to school. He told her that Dobby had ended up getting him into loads of trouble with his uncle.

"They put bars on your window?" she exclaimed and Harry shrugged it off.

"Yeah but it was alright in the end because the twins showed up with Ron in the flying car and broke me out" Mia made a mental note to thank the three Weasleys but that wasn't what her mind was focusing on.

"The bars on your windows... did they do things like that often?" she prompted and Harry just shrugged again. Clearly trying to brush the topic off as unimportant.

"Well they had never done that in particular before, but yeah sometimes they did stuff like that"

"Sometimes? Harry, what aren't you telling us?" she said lifting her head and moving around on the couch so she was leaning against the opposite arm where she could see him better. Her eyes immediately fell to his robes where they hung loose off his body.

Mia was well aware of her own loss of weight, due to stress and lack of self care but she had never really understood why Harry was so much scrawnier then all the other boys in their year. A horrible feeling in the back of her chest told her she might have just worked it out though. "Harry... do they feed you properly?" he didn't need to answer. The way his gaze dropped in shame did all the answering for him. "Tell me, Tell me everything" she demanded and he did.

From forcing Hedwig to be kept in his cage, to the housework Harry was made to do. He told her his entire story. Admitting that he had learnt from an early age how to hide food where none of his family members would find it, as a precaution for when his aunt decided to put him on a diet (another way of saying, when his aunt decided to starve him.) How his relatives never told anybody that he existed, claiming that the noises they heard were only the- nonexistent- cat. He described the teasing he had undergone from his aunt and the harassment of his cousin and his gang. Not to mention the rare beatings he received from his uncle that weren't really all that rare. Finally he told her about where he had slept up until recently.

By the time he was done Mia wasn't sure if she wanted to throw up, cry, or punch something. "A cupboard?" she whispered trying to keep any and all sympathy out of her voice. Harry didn't want sympathy, he didn't want to be coddled. If there was anything she had learnt about Harry was that he hated the way adults treated him like a ticking time bomb.

"Its okay, I got Dudley's second room in the end" he said it like it wasn't a big deal and Mia realised that to him it probably wasn't. He had grown up surrounded by such hate. He had lived most of his life in a cupboard- Mia imagined that when Harry got Dudley's second room he probably hadn't even known what to do with himself in such a big space.

Mia thought back to the first time Draco had crawled in her bed, a large bruise on his cheek. She had never been able to protect her brother and now she had failed to protect her best friend too.

"I promise you Harry " her voice was strong and firm as she spoke. Harry stared at her wide eyed as he listened and when she finished speaking Harry felt a shiver run down his spine. For some reason Harry didnt doubt for a moment that she meant what she said "they will pay for what they did to you"

The next day Mia walked into her Private Potions class feeling tense. The lesson took place in Snapes private lab. The walls were lined with shelves, books written in languages Mia didn't recognise filled the spaces, piled between hundreds of ingredients and Journals. In the middle of the room was a long oak work table and in the far corner were two armchairs. It wasn't overly extravagant and large, instead it screamed comfort. It was a place that had history, that had seen the creation of potions and spells. With secrets no one would believe if were able to speak. It was one of Mia's favourite places in the world. Severus made no outward shows of acknowledgment when she entered but Mia didn't let that faze her. Instead walking over to the work table that had already been set up with potions ingredients. The inside of the cauldron was already boiling, a blueish colour swirling around. Mia scanned the list that had been placed next to the cauldron.

"This is a sixth year potion" Mia said incredulously once she had finished scanning the words. So far in their sessions Mia hadn't even been aloud to touch a potion. Snape insisted that the preparation was the most important part and so Mia had spent the last year, dicing and slicing and shredding and squishing.

"You will be assisting me. The Anti-Paralysis Potion is tricky business, it takes a rather long time to brew and I'd rather not spend my entire year remaking it every time some idiot manages to get themselves turned to stone" Mia scanned the preparation list as he spoke. Most of it was pretty straight forward, just very intricate. Mia was suddenly very thankful that Snape had grilled her so much on the importance of accuracy and patience.

"Everlasting Potion" Mia said, finally reading the title at the top of the list.

"Yes, after brewing the Anti-Paralysis Potion, if the pour it into vials that have been coated in the Everlasting potion, The potion will never run out. It will automatically refill as soon as you finish a vial. Saves a lot of time" Mia nodded in understanding before moving along the bench to start chopping up the Goosegrass.

Together they worked in silence, every now and then Snape would look over at her work and grunt in appreciation. Mia was pleased that her preparation skills were still exceeding expectations. She had been worried that because of how distracted she felt she would accidentally sabotage the potion. Though she managed to stay on point with her work it didn't take an Legilimens- which Snape was- to work out that her mind was elsewhere.

When the ingredients had been added to the potion Severus- as was usual routine- prepared a cup of tea for them both and they settled into the armchairs.

"I heard about what Draco called you" Her Godfather started and there was a disappointed glint in his eyes.

"You did?" she asked surprised though she probably shouldn't have been. Secrets were far and few in the castle. The shining suits of amour whispered with the portraits, sharing secrets that weren't theirs to share. She and Draco had always been careful to find areas of the castle lacking in both when the met. Snape's office was lacking in any and all portraits as well.

"Your Gryffindor friends aren't very subtle" he drawled and Mia couldn't help but laugh.

"That's an understatement" her mind went to the look of horror on Draco's face when at breakfast this morning his hair had turned a bright pink. The Weasley twins high fiving as the rest of the hall laughed.

"Have you spoken to him since?" her godfather asked and Mia got what he was trying to say, 'Has he apologised to you yet.' Severus Snape was very adamant that he didn't care about anybody- especially his Godchildren. Being a Slytherin and well, him, showing emotion was just not the done thing.

"We talked it out. Everything's okay now" she assured him and Severus nodded.

"Yesterday, what you saw..."

"Creepy, for sure. But ill get over it" She answered immediately and he seemed to relax and Mia realised that he had probably assumed that those were the reasons that she had been acting so off. It wasn't five minutes later that Severus came to the conclusion that he must have been mistaken. Trying to push aside the awkwardness he felt he turned back to his Goddaughter.

"Did something happen?" he asked sincerely and Mia bit her lip.

"I had a conversation with Harry last night..." she trailed off and Severus's interest was immediately spiked. Merlin, I hope she isn't going to tell me she is dating the boy. She's too young. Not only that, if his own Godchild dated a Potter... he shuddered at the thought. "Do you remember what i said to you last year at Christmas?" Struggling to think back, when he finally remembered he felt anxious for a whole other reason.

"The Muggles?" Severus asked and Mia nodded in return, her eyes focusing on the mug in her hands instead of at her Godfather. "What do they do?" he asked trying to push away the memories of his own abusive father.

"He's not that skinny because of his genetics lets just put it that way" Mia spat suddenly and Severus thought back to the first time he had lain eyes on the boy, how small he had seemed. how small he still was. "His uncle and cousin beat him, he's practically the family slave" She continued, hysteria growing in her voice, seemingly unable to stop now she had begun. "A cupboard" she seethed and Snape raised a brow at her.

"What about a cupboard?" he asked cautiously and his God daughter just curled her lip in disgust.

"Thats where he slept. For eleven years. He slept in a cupboard under the stairs" A loud crash dragged Mia's attention away from the contents of her mug and she was shocked to see Snape on his feet. His own mug smashed to pieces on the other side of the room.

"I should have know" he cursed and Mia stared wide eyed and confused. She had never imagined she would get this kind of reaction out of her teacher who didn't seem to care whether Harry lived or not. "He shouldn't even be there!"

"What do you mean. He shouldn't even be there?" Mia asked placing her cup down and Walking towards Snape who was leaning on the work table. Breathing heavily.

"I mean, his parents. I know Lily, she was smart. Smart enough to know to right a will. We were in the middle of a war! She would have written one just in case."

"What would a will have to do with anything"

"It has everything to do with everything. They would never have left Harry to the Dursley's. Petunia was so cruel to Lily when they were girls, Lily would have known that Harry would have been mistreated. They would have left him to Black or Lupin he continued and Mia's mind raced as she tried to keep up with him.

"Why wasn't he? Black and Lupin, They were Lily and James's friends, right? Why didn't they take him?"

"Dumbledore didn't leave any time. He must have done something with the will. By the time anybody even learned where Harry it was too late anyway, neither of them were in the right state to bring up a child. I went to the Headmaster plenty of times over the years. Asked how the boy was. Dumbledore said he had people watching over him... which means he knows. He knows how badly they treat the boy. I bet it even said 'Cupboard under the stairs' on his Hogwarts letter. Merlin, if I had known I would have taken the boy in myself."

"what can we do?" Mia asked eventually, pushing aside her shock at her Godfathers outburst and instead focusing on making sure Harry was kept safe.

"Nothing, right now. There is nothing i can do"

"What about me? what can I do?"

"You can learn. Learn every spell you can. The boy needs to be protected. He has more than one enemy in this world and some of them hide in plain sight" something in Mia told her she knew exactly who Snape meant. Twinkly eyed baffoon, she thought angrily. "Make sure, that when the time comes, you can protect him. That he can protect himself. Invite him to the Grangers for the summer and suggest to Mr Weasley that he invite Harry to stay as well." Mia nodded in understanding before starting to collect her thing. Her mind was reeling with information and she needed some air.

"Severus..." she trailed off, unsure she should ask the question but her Godfather nodded at her encouragingly so she took a deep breath and continued. "You mentioned a name- Petunia. I never mentioned the name of Harry's aunt. You talk about Lily, Harry's mum, with such familiarity... did you know her?" Snape eyes glazed over and heavy sigh escaped his lips. A look Mia couldn't place clouded his features and when his eyes cleared he wore a somber expression. He smiled down at her sadly, pushing her gently toward the door.

"We were friends once. Before either of us received our Hogwarts letters and got placed in different houses. As close as you and Potter. It seems a lifetime away now." A bitter laugh escaped his lips then and he grinned ruefully, "I suppose it is"

The following months before Christmas were anything but relaxing. Mia spent every spare moment practicing her magic in empty classrooms. She tackled easier spells at first but as the weeks carried on and she came across more and more complex songs she threw herself into her practise. From the Impervius charm to the Mobiliarbus, she tackled them all. One of her greater achievements was the Priori Incantanto.

It was a rather complex charm and given that the spell was used to reveal the last spell a wand had cast Mia had to wait until someone left their wand unattended, which was harder than expected. Eventually it was Theo who left his wand behind when he went in search of a book during one of their study sessions. Mia couldn't be help admiring the fact that The had obviously mastered the Accio enchantment. She was tempted to ask him to summon something for her but bit her lip.

Yet as Mia found herself waking on Christmas morning to an empty dorm room she didn't feel at all in the Christmas spirit. Mia could shoot off an Expelliarmus with her eyes closed but all in all there hadn't been an awful lot of time to practice. After the night where the trio found the writing on the wall they were all on edge, everything seemed to get worse and worse from then on wards. Finding out exactly what the Chamber of Secrets was from Professor Binns did nothing to settle anybodies nerves. Whispers circled like the snow that fell outside the window. Stories melting and changing with every new voice.

The incident in the dueling club did absolutely nothing to calm them down. Only proving to support every bodies suspicions that it was Harry who had opened the Chamber of Secrets. The night Justin Finch-Fletcher and nearly Headless Nick had been found petrified in the hallway had been one of the worst Mia had ever lived through. She had never seen Harry cry. So to see the wracking sobs that overtook his body was enough to knock Mia to her knees. That night Mia had thanked Merlin that she had just mastered the silencing charm casting it with a flick of her wand and muttered words before crawling into the bed behind Harry and Ron. Ron held Harry tightly in his arms as he cried and Mia curled up next to them, her fingers running through Harry's hair. It reminded her of the times she and her Slytherin friends had slept in piles in Draco's room and for the first time at Hogwarts. Mia had no problem falling asleep.

Overall, Mia felt useless. The majority of the school was throwing accusing glares at Harry, every time he was in their line of sight. Those who weren't blaming Harry- namely the Gryffindor's- were eyeing up Draco and the other Slytherins suspiciously. And after everything that happened to Justin, from the duelling incident to the paralysis, even the Gryffindors were leaving obvious gaps between where the trio sat and the rest of their house sat. The only people who still sat with them were the Gryffindor Quidditch team and Neville. The twins seemed to be doing everything they could to make light of the situation and Mia pulled them aside and thanked them, even if it didn't seem to be helping much, the fact that they were trying was just as good.

Crawling out of bed Mia shuffled towards the adjourning bathroom lazily. I wonder how Draco is, she thought suddenly, he didn't have to stay at school for Christmas just because I did. Of course, he had though. Insisting that if she was going to be at Hogwarts then Hogwarts was where he was going to be. Making Mia feel slightly guilty about the whole Polyjuice potion plan. When Harry and Ron had talked about sneaking into the Slytherin dorm room, she had only been half listening. Her head buried in yet another book, that time it had been Magical Beasts: The Fatal and The Futile. So when she mentioned the Polyjuice Potion she hadn't really been thinking it through properly. Over time though, as the potion bubbled, Mia became more and more excited by the idea.

Her reasons were much different then Harry and Ron's though. She wanted to see the inside of the Slytherin Common room. She wanted to see where her friends lived. How their common room differed from hers. Where they sat and what they talked about. She had never realised how much she felt left out at times until the opportunity to see how the other half lived appeared.

After finishing dressing Mia gathered the presents from her trunk and placed them on her bed. She had gifts from Harry and Ron of books and Quills and from Neville she had her favorite sweets-sugar wands. The Grangers had sent her a hard back edition of J M Barrie's Peter Pan, that had vouchers to all the high end muggle shops slipped into the pages. From Narcissa Malfoy she gotten a beautiful silver bracelet and Mia smiled as her hand fell on her necklace hidden beneath her robes. She felt slightly hurt when she realised their was no present from Lucius but brushed it off almost as quickly as it came, not wanting to act ungrateful.

It was easy to tell which gifts had been sent from her Gryffindor friends and which had been sent to Hesperia. Theo's gift was wrapped in beautiful pitch black wrapping, charmed so that every so often a shooting star would speed across the surface. Daphne's velvet bow wrapped gift of Louis Vuitton shoes (Daphne was obsessed with muggle fashion, though if asked her about it she would deny any and all knowledge of the subject) was a large contrast to the newspaper wrapped chocolate assortment from Fred and George. Mia didn't know how to feel about it.

Laying the silver bracelet from her mother and the freshly baked Mince Pies from Mrs Weasley side by side Mia felt suddenly bitter. Is this what it will always be like, she thought getting up from her bed and grabbing her wand, two lives, two presents. Was this even worth the trouble? What had the Dark Lord wanted with her that had caused her parent to react in such a way?

Leaving her presents still scattered across the room haphazardly, Mia ran from the room. She sped through the quiet halls, paying no attention to where she was going. Leaving her anger behind her. Out of breath, she finally came to a stop at Moaning Myrtles bathroom. The next hour was spent putting the final touches on the Polyjuice Potion and Mia could help the surge of pride that ran through her as she looked down at the finished product. Severus's lessons had really paid off, she thought happily, he's right, preparation is everything.

Later that night she found out just how important preparation could be. Watching intently as Harry and Ron tipped back their glasses. Gagging as a result of the foul taste, Mia took a deep breath before downing her own. Her stomach curled angrily and the unmistakable urge to empty the contents of her stomach overwhelmed her. Running straight to one of the empty cubicles, Mia slammed the door shut behind her and braced her self against the wall. Sweat poured down her forehead and the clamminess of her hands made it hard to support herself. Suddenly her body stopped shivering and instead her skin began to itch angrily.

Somethings gone wrong, she thought horrified as hair started to sprout over the back of her hands. Out side she could hear Harry and Ron talking and from the sounds of it their potion had worked perfectly. Mia cursed as she watched the fur continue up her arm. A stinging in her nose; then in her ears; then the small of her back. The cat, Mia thought suddenly, the stupid girl had a cat.

A loud bang on her door knocked her out of her shocked state and after convincing Harry and Ron to go off without her Mia sunk to her knees. She wouldn't get to see the inside of the Slytherin Common room. Given the circumstance it really wasn't what she should have been worrying about. The thought plagued her all the same.

"Oh My!" a large screech sounded, followed closely by the sound of hysterical laughter. Getting to her feet, Mia dragged out as much elegance as she could and pushed the cubicle door open, ignoring Myrtles presence and instead heading straight for the mirrors.

"I'm a house hold pet" Mia whispered hoarsely and more laughing sounded from somewhere behind her.

"Here kitty, kitty" Shrieked Myrtle and Mia would have thrown something at her had it not have gone straight through. Later that night when Professor Snape came to the infirmary with a potion to ensure that when the Polyjuice Potion wore off her Glamour charms would stay intact (a tricky potion that tasted like sewer water but did its job perfectly) he only had one question.

"Aside from the obvious slip up, the potion worked?"

"Perfectly" Mia nodded and Snape raised an eyebrow.

"You brewed it with no problems. Following only the instructions in the book and got perfect results with your two friends."

"Yes, they were the spitting images of Crabbe and Goyle. Draco didnt suspect a thing" Snape nodded, his face carefully blank.

"And you would not have been caught, had it not been for you unfortunate need to visit the infirmary" he asked slowly and Mia smiled up at him sweetly.

"We had it in the bag, Professor" The silence stretched out for what seemed like forever before finally the edges of Professor Snapes mouth twitched up into a smirk.

"Five points to Gryffindor. I'd give you ten but well" He paused indicating to her whiskers and Mia grinned up at her Godfather. Snape giving house points to a Gryffindor? Unheard of. Though she had a funny suspicion if she told anybody he had given them to her he would take them away just as quickly.

With the time spent in the infirmary and school term starting again Mia and Draco never did get to have their talk and the snow had melted from the Hogwarts grounds before it seemed they would get a chance. Students arrived back at Hogwarts and relished in the few weeks before they had to really start panicking about exams. The Weasley twins charmed all the Slytherins socks purple and a rather ingenuous potion caused Snapes hair to perm. It was simple yet effective. Harry seemed to be in relatively high spirits again and Mia couldn't knock Ron on the fact that he never failed to bring a smile to Harry's face.

Every so often the three would fall asleep in a pile like they had so many weeks ago and their nights were spent by the fireside. For a while they were able to ignore the suspicious glares and carry on with their day. That was, of course, until they would bump into Peeves and the poltergeist would start up on one of his songs.

"Young Mr potter, a hero he should be. Yet he's paralyzing Muggleborns, everybody run from thee" Mia wished the ghost would at least come up with decent song but it was enough to get Harry riled up. The diary that had belonged to Tom Marvolo Riddle, was always somewhere in the back of their minds too. Harry seemed absolutely convinced it meant something, even though Mia had checked it time and time again for anything they could have missed. From all the research she had done, Tom Marvolo Riddle had just been your average Hogwarts student. Other then being top of his class and Head boy, there didnt seem to be anything special about him. Though the trashed dorm room was rather worrying.

Mia buried herself in work and research and time rolled along faster than she had ever thought possible. Walking with Harry and Ron down to yet another Quidditch game, Mia couldn't help but remember the twinkle in Dumbledore's eye when he had offered them a good morning. 'The twinkle in his eyes is a sign of Ligilimens. If his eyes are twinkling he's most likely readying someone mind.' her mother had told her and Draco before their very first train journey to Hogwarts 'Never look the man directly in the eyes, do you understand?'

She was drawn from her thoughts when Harry stopped in his tracks. "The voice" he said, staring over his shoulder, trying to catch sight of someone who wasn't there "I just heard it again- didnt you?" Mia shook her head solemnly. How could he hear these voices no one else could? Maybe it was down to the fact that he was Parseltongue, she thought suddenly and as if at their own accord Mia's eyes flickered to the wall. Harry had said the voice had come from inside the walls... Never look him in the eyes.

"How did I never realise" She gasped and Harry stared at her wide eyed "I have to go to the library" She exclaimed not even waiting for them to speak before fleeing down the halls. Rushing into the library, Mia sent a tense smile in Madame Pince's direction before scanning the shelves. When she finally found the book and page she wanted she could have kicked herself. Mia read and re-read the passage and cursed herself for not realising sooner.

A basilisk, it was obvious for Merlins sake. Pulling out a quill and ink from her bag Mia jotted the word 'pipes' onto the page about Basilisks before ripping the page out of the book. She had to show this to Snape as soon as possible and she had barely been able to carry the book from the shelf to the table it was so heavy. Feeling guilty about ruining such a beautiful book Mia scrambled to her feet before running from the Library.

It was only when she was walking down the halls did she realise how quiet it was. Everybody was at the Quidditch match and though she usually relished the quiet time away to arrange her thoughts, Mia felt suddenly sick at the idea of walking the halls alone. Shuffling down the halls anxiously Mia almost jumped out of her skin when she rounded a corner and ran straight into a fellow student

Mia had barely enough time to strutted out an apology before she was frozen in her tracks. The nose was unlike anything she had ever heard. It was a hundred snakes hissing at once and it caused her spine to stiffen involuntarily. The girl in front of her had obviously heard it too as her eyes widened comically and Mia scrambled for an idea.

All the students and teachers were by the Quidditch pitch, the only person not there was Mrs Pince and even screaming they were too far away from the library to be heard.

"What is that" the girl asked meekly, eyes wide, but Mia had a question of her own.

"Are you a muggleborn?" Mia asked and from the way the girls hands started to shake Mia took it as a yes. Oh Merlin, Mia may have been a Pureblood but Filch's cat had definitely still been affected. So had Nearly Headless Nick for that matter. Mia was here, that would be enough.

"Don't look it in the eyes" she said suddenly and her mind races for a solution as the hiss got louder and louder. Trying to remember a spell or anything that could help them. How did the rest of them survive? They shouldn't have just been paralyzed, they should have died when they crossed paths with the Basilisk. How did they... reflection. They must have only seen the Basilisks reflection "Do you have a mirror?" Mia asked suddenly.

"Wh-what?" The girl stammered clearly confused as Mia started dragging her down the hall. Unable to stay in one place any longer even though she knew she was only starting up a game of cat and mouse.

"A mirror, do you have a mirror"

"Yes" she answered quickly reaching into her bag and pulling one out. Mia wasn't surprised the girl was beautiful. Her make up was done perfectly and her hair was so straight Mia was sure it had to have been done with SleekEasy. Girls like that usually had mirrors.

Reaching the end of the hallway Mia clutched the page she had torn from the book tightly before angling the mirror so that the two girls would be able to see if there was anything round the corner. The hissing was louder than ever and both girls took deep breaths before peering into the mirror.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "We both know the truth  
> If it were the real me and you,  
> This wouldn't be the right thing to do  
> Now the room is all hazy, we're too lost in the fumes"
> 
> Sam Smith- Nirvana

Chapter 10

Severus stared down at the figure in the bed, an angry lump forming in his throat the longer he watched. Of all people, he thought bitterly.

Reaching down he brushed away a stray curl that had fallen over her cheek when they had moved her into the hospital bed. There was an unmistakable tugging feeling in the pit of his stomach and though it had been years since he had felt this particular emotion- 12 to be exact- Severus could have placed it anywhere. The young girl was loud and annoying but she was persistent. She had beaten his walls down one smile at a time and as he looked down at his Goddaughter lying still in the hospital bed, he felt the dull ache of love clench at his heart.

This was of course a completely different love than the one he had felt for his late best friend. It was more... fatherly. The thought caused Severus to pause. He had been working with children for a depressing amount of time and never had he felt more than inconvenienced by their presence. Even Draco had always had a little too much of Lucius in him for Severus to tolerate and yet he felt he could relate to the girl. His Goddaughter lived a lie everyday of her life and he knew what that was like. He knew what it was like to keep secrets. The toll it took on you mentally. The thirteen year old girl in front of him had gained such respect from him that only few had ever achieved.

"It's just dreadful, this whole business" Severus lifted his head to watch the medi-witch walk toward the bed her face worn- as if she had aged five years just standing next to Hesperia or Hermione- Severus still found himself confused as to what to refer to her as in his head. If I'm not mistaken she's taken to the nickname Mia quite quickly. Maybe she was getting confused as well? He couldn't help but feel he had hit the nail on that one. He would not be surprised in any sense of the word if his Goddaughter had chosen to be called Mia among her friends on purpose. To keep a constant within her ever changing world.

"I can't say I disagree" he drawled back and the medi-witch eyed him carefully, as if wary of how to word her next sentence.

"You seem very fond of the young witch"

"Do I?" Severus replied, his voice void of any emotion.

"I don't think I've ever seen you look so concerned"

"Well she is my best student, annoying and overbearing yes, but perhaps the best student I've ever had"

"Hell must have frozen over, my word Severus was that a complement, towards a Gryffindor!" Snape's sense of ease in the room vanished at once as he turned to glare at Professor McGonagall who had plastered a look of shock on her face.

"Let's not forget I called her annoying and overbearing" Severus growled and Minerva nodded, a barely concealed smirk playing at her lips. Snape nodded in acknowledgement at Dumbledore as he swept past him towards the bed with the Ravenclaw student. Lockhart, as always, was babbling in the doorway about potions and cures and Flitwick was glaring up at the red head like he was the biggest idiot he had ever met. Which was quite possible. Gilderoy Lockhart was unbelievably tedious.

"Of course" Minerva said, a twinkle to rival Dumbledore's in her eye as she moved into the room. The sparkle was short lived though and she looked her years as she stared down at the young Gryffindor. "My poor girl" the whisper escaped her lips almost unknowingly as she stared entranced at the bushy haired girl. Eventually all the adults in the room found themselves gathered around the young witch's bed, all with sullen looks in their eyes.

"She had this in her hand when we found her" Severus said raising the mirror that had been clasped in the girls hand when he and Madame Pince had walked out of the Library and stumbled across the two students. The Professors all stared intently at the mirror trying to piece together what sort of significance it held, if any at all.

"Hermione Granger doesn't seem the type to carry around a Mirror with her, I must say" Flitwick voiced what they were all thinking and they let their gazes fall back on the Gryffindor.

"Perhaps it belonged to the other girl, Penelope Clearwater" Gilderoy said, for once adding something useful to the conversation.

"That would make sense... but why was Miss Granger the one holding it if it belonged to Miss Clearwater" Minerva asked and Severus racked his brain for links between all the students that had been attacked. Why was the mirror significant? Colin Creevey had been looking through his camera, Justin had been with nearly headless Nick-a ghost. Then of course there was Mrs. Norris. Severus tried to picture that first night in his head but so much had been happening he found it hard to piece together a clear image. It was times like these he understood why the headmaster kept a Pensive so close by. Think he willed himself... there had been writing on the wall... students in the halls... the cat swinging on the hook... he was missing something. He remembered being annoyed with Lockhart and his incessant babbling and being frustrated about his robes getting wet because of the water on the floor. Wait... what about the water?

"Is it possible" he spoke slowly his eyes meeting Dumbledore's "That whatever the monster is... getting petrified, is the result of looking at it indirectly? The water; the camera, the ghost, the mirror. It's possible... that all the victims had not actually lain eyes on the monster." as he finished speaking a small gasp escaped McGonagall's lips and Severus imagined she had come to the same conclusion that he had.

"A Basilisk" Poppy whispered wide eyed and the temperature in the room seemed to drop tenfold.

"Miss Granger must have worked it out." Flitwick murmured and all the Professors looked down at the girl with new found respect in their eyes. Severus couldn't help the pride that surged through him.

"She saved Miss Clearwater's life" McGonagall smiled slightly and the silence afterwards seemed to drag on. Snape looked up at Dumbledore and sickening feeling settled inside him at the small smile that played at the old man's lips. He was stood at the end of the bed watching them all as if they were a play. His twinkling eyes met Snape's and a horrible realization ran down Severus spine when he noticed no traces of shock at the recent revelation on the man's face. He knew. He had known it was a Basilisk this whole time and hadn't done anything about it.

Straightening his spine Severus fixed the headmaster with a glare. "What do we do now?" he asked but Dumbledore stayed silent.

"We have to evacuate the school" McGonagall stated but Dumbledore just shook his head.

"That is hardly necessary Minerva"

"What in heavens do you mean it's not necessary? There is a basilisk roaming the halls" She growled back, lowering her voice towards the end part.

"I have everything under control, I assure you." Snape could feel himself started to nod as he listened to Dumbledore's rumbling voice- so confident and demanding. "What I ask of you is your silence in this matter. I do not wish to alarm the students or their parents with something that is sure to cause an unnecessary panic. I promise you that I know what I am doing" his soft reassuring words seemed to calm the Professors somewhat. His voice melodic... hypnotic. Snape's back suddenly stiffened and he felt all the hairs on his arms stand on end. The glare he fixed the headmaster with was nothing short of lethal.

"I'll go and get Mr Potter and Mr Weasley. I'm sure they would like to see her" McGonagall nodded eventually and one by one the Professors shuffled out of the infirmary. All but Severus. Dumbledore fixed him with a calculating stare and Severus felt the unmistakable pushing at his mind. His glare hardened and Dumbledore let at a soft huff. Rummaging in his pocket Dumbledore pulled out a small yellow sweet before popping it into his mouth. Pulling out another, he held it out towards Severus.

"Lemon Drop?" he asked (as if he hadn't just tried to force his way into Severus's head) his eyebrows raising and Severus felt his hands twitch in annoyance. The old man had known the entire time what kind of danger the students were in- Severus had no doubt- and he had chosen to do nothing about. Just as he was choosing to do nothing about it now. Whatever grand plan he had, Severus hoped it was a good one because he wasn't convinced. All he knew was that the headmaster was playing a dangerous game. When you play chess, you eventually end up losing a pawn, Severus couldn't help the wave of dread that came over him at the thought. Sighing once more Dumbledore placed the sweet back into his pocket before sweeping out of the room without another word. For a long moment Snape just stared at the wooden doors before he turned to Poppy.

"I don't think I need to remind you of another situation the Headmaster had 'under control' that went badly. Do I?" Poppy pursed her lips in return. If there was one thing she would never forget, it was the night her Infirmary doors had been slammed open to allow a sixteen year old near-unconscious, hook nosed Slytherin through the doors, how blatantly terrified Severus had looked... how horrified Remus had been when he woke the next day and heard what he'd done. The injuries James Potter had endured trying to keep the wolf away from Snape- though he refused to disclose how he managed such a feat- and a young Sirius Black, looking like his whole world was collapsing around him. Over the years, Poppy had grown used to the broken limbs and stray curses but she would never get used to the mental trauma some of the students had been through. To see a child cry, not out of physical pain but from the overbearing harshness of reality and all of its cruelty was one thing she had never grown accustomed to.

"I'll take good care of her Severus" She answered eventually and with a curt nod Severus gave Mia one last glance before marching out of the room. He needed to find Draco.

On the other side of the castle two young Gryffindors were making their way down the halls when the news fell on their ears. A solemn looking McGonagall asked the boys to follow her to the infirmary but the two had already sped ahead. Weaving their way through the crowded halls to reach their friend, both lost in a panic. It wasn't long before the entire Gryffindor tower knew and it was a quiet evening in the common room. The missing presence of the young witch and her two comrades blatantly obvious in the Gryffindor's eyes. Fred and George struggled to drag smiles onto their faces and the unusual somberness of the infamous Weasley twins seemed to pull down the mood of everyone in the room. But as was always the way in Hogwarts, once the Gryffindors knew it wasn't long before news spread to the Ravenclaws and then in almost record breaking time the Portraits were rushing from frame to frame to spread the gossip. Severus had never stood a chance of reaching Draco- Hogwarts was no place for secrets.

"You'll never believe what's happened" Pansy shrieked, waltzing her way through the Slytherin common room to the black leather sofas situated by the fire place where Draco and his friends were often seen lounging. Blaise, ever the gossip, fell right into her trap.

"Well, don't beat around the pumpkin patch, tell us" he said smiling with barely contained excitement at the prospect of new gossip. Draco watched on with a small smile and made a note to hire Blaise the minute he took over his father's business. Blaise knew everything about everyone, and if he didn't then he made it his mission to find out. It was actually scary how he could name any student in the school, then tell you all of their exes, their current boyfriend/girlfriend and who their potential love interests were. I should have known he'd recognize my crush a mile away Draco thought bitterly as Pansy grinned down at the group, clearly savoring the amount of attention she had on her. Pansy knew when they'd start to get disinterested though and just as Theo sighed and let his eyes flit back to the pages of his book, Pansy's voice rang through the air, stealing Draco's breath away with a few simple sentences.

"There was another attack, turns out the golden trio isn't much of a trio anymore. About time they got that Mudblood Granger, don't you think Draco" she cackled merrily and threw herself down onto the couch next to Draco, looking up at him. She got no answer, for Draco felt like he had just been stabbed in the stomach. His hands shook as he tried to listen to everything Pansy was telling Blaise, who had demanded a proper explanation almost immediately. None of the previous attacks had ended in death but what if... Every fiber of his being was telling him to get up. To go to his sister, to make sure she was okay and not leave her side till she was better, but he was rooted to the spot. Pure shock was keeping him stuck to the chair and he had enough sense to be grateful, he knew he couldn't go running to her in front of all these people, not if she was okay, but that was slowly starting to seem less important with each ounce of weight that was steadily settling on his shoulders.

His hands shook in his lap and he tried to shake the image of his Mia not moving... of his twin sister not breathing from his mind. Bile rose in his mouth and he tried to ignore the sharp pain that was forming in his chest. His throat ached from the strength it took for him bite back a threatening sob and it took all his will power to swallow the lump and try to find his voice. Vision blurred and fists clenched in an attempt to hide the violent shaking that was taking over his body he found himself clearing his throat slightly, interrupting whatever Pansy had been saying, and plastering the best smirk he could on his face as he addressed the group. His normal arrogant facade hiding the turmoil and panic raging inside his head. "Did the heir finally get it right this time and actually kill the Mudblood" he could feel the his mouth dry up as he uttered the words and it took every ounce of will power he had in him to try and keep the wavering smirk on his face.

"No still just petrifying people, next time though, I'm sure" Pansy grinned before turning back to Blaise who had already changed subjects. Something about one of the Weasley's girlfriends being the other victim but Draco didn't care. The relief he felt coursing through him was short lived and he could feel his breath start to shorten the longer he sat there. It was as if his very core was shaking, he could feel his magic seeping through his veins, screaming to be released. The build up of pressure was like nothing he had ever experienced and he wondered briefly if any of the others could tell. If it was obvious that his magic was suddenly not completely in his control. The feel of unease it caused him was almost enough to stop the shaking. Almost in a daze he let his eyes roam around the group wondering if any of them were witness to the chaos ensuing before them or if they were all oblivious.

His eyes flickered from Blaise's face to Daphne's before settling on Theo and what he saw there shocked him. The book Theo had been reading was now lying upside down on the ground and the Slytherins hands were shaking violently. His eyes trailed up to meet Draco's and the worry and panic in them took Draco's breath away. He wondered if that's what he would look like had he been given the privilege of actually being able to openly show fear over his sister's well being.

Just as he was about to voice his curiosity to Theo's reaction the boy started to rise, leaving the book where it lay on the ground, he turned to the group seemingly lost in a trance. "If it's all the same to the rest of you, I'm going to go see if she's okay" his voice was almost vacant as he stared down blankly at the shocked faces of his friends.

"Why on earth would you do that?" Pansy half laughed, as if unsure if Theo was joking or not.

"We study together, she... she's my friend, I want to see if she's okay" as he spoke the words his voice got stronger until he was glaring down at them all with a look that dared them to argue with him. Draco could feel shock mask his features but mingled in with his surprise was unmistakable respect. For the fact that Theo had befriended Mia in the first place, for the fact that he was going to see her even when it would have been easier for him to just wait for the rumor mill to do its job. Draco could feel his magic begin to settle and his hands finally stilled.

"Sure dude" Blaise answered before Pansy could get a word in and when Pansy went to protest Daphne flicked her on the side of the head. As the two girls bickered Theo nodded slightly before making his way out of the common room. Draco watched his retreating form and before he knew it he was on his feet. "Draco, where are you going?"

"To talk some sense into that blood traitor" He snarled, rushing away before he could hear their cries of protest. It wasn't long before he had caught up to Theo and fell into step by his side. For a long moment the pair walked in silence before Theo eventually spoke up.

"I know you don't like Muggleborns Draco... but she's my friend... and you would probably get along with her really well if you gave her a chance. You know... you know there's nothing wrong with her, don't you?" Theo spoke quickly as if worried Draco would try to cut him off, his voice cracking slightly towards the end, just waiting for Draco to rip into to him, to call him a blood traitor and a Muggle sympathizer, of course, Draco didn't. He just walked silently at his side and tried to bite back a smirk at Theo telling him he would most likely get along with Mia. Well of course I would, I'm her brother, Draco thought sarcastically. Draco sighed as he tried to figure out what to say next. Eventually, he just settled on the truth.

"Theo, I am going to let you in on a little secret" Draco answered eventually and he paused, unsure whether to continue when Theo's head snapped to look at him, his eyes telling him to continue. "I don't hate Muggleborns." Draco stated and he could almost feel the skepticism radiating off of his friend, sighing he shook his head before trying another tactic, his silver eyes shining with every word "Harry Potter I hate. And all those ridiculous red heads... I hate Longbottoms stupidity and the general disrespect and idiocy the Gryffindors tend to emit. I hate the Professors that play favorites to the other houses and I hate Berty Bott's Every Flavour Beans. But Muggleborns? I don't hate Muggleborns. I'm meant to though and if my father ever knew that I didn't agree with his views i'd be beaten from here to Texas... Have you never heard the saying 'All the worlds a stage'? It's an act Theo, it's all an act"

He hadn't meant to say the last part, but once the words were out he realised how true they were. He was an actor, playing a role he hated because he'd signed the contract without reading it. Nothing in his life made him feel stable. His friends didn't, though he couldn't really blame them for that, they only knew the hatred he was forced to portray and that was his parents fault, Merlin his parents? Where did he start... he was so busy walking on eggshells around his father all the time he was never able to let his guard down and his mother... his mother was weak. She allowed his father to rampage around their home abusing their house elves- abusing him. The only time she had ever tried to stand up for Draco had been the first time his Father had hit him and she hadn't tried since. She didn't fight for him- not the way Mia would, but Mia was so wrapped up in the messed up world their parents had forced her into that it was unfair of Draco to rely on her. She was always moving... always changing- unstable. She was unstable... and so was he.

The only time he had ever felt grounded, felt one hundred percent sure of who he was the day he had realised he was gay. The day he saw Blaise for the first time and felt his heart flutter in the unmistakable feeling of attraction. When he stumbled upon a paragraph on homosexuality in an old book and finally understood why the idea of kissing Daphne made him feel sick but the idea of kissing Blaise... well didn't. All his life he had been terrified that he would grow up to be his father but in that moment he had realised that he never would, because his father could take everything from him, but who he loved? That was Draco's choice. That's why it hurt so much when Blaise had brushed him off. Draco had felt secure in the made up world he had created where Blaise would like him back.

He had created this fantasy romance in his head and unknowingly Blaise had kept him grounded. Kept him sane… but that had been stolen from him too and now he was falling off the top of the Astronomy tower and he desperately needed someone to catch him. He needed someone to make him feel grounded. Draco found it funny at times, Mia was so independent, she read stories of Princes sweeping Maidens off their feet and yet she had never once wished for a knight in shining Armour. Instead she made it so she was her own knight and here Draco was, willing a prince to come and sweep him off his feet. What would his father say? if he knew that his daughter was a warrior and his son was wishing on stars for a boy to love him.

"If I'm being honest the only person I actually hate in this shitty world is my father" Draco whispered, unable to stop the words, subconsciously rubbing the scar on his arm from his father cane. Their footsteps echoed down the hall as they walked to the infirmary and Theo watched intently as the one person he had always relied on to be consistent, the one person he thought he understood, shed his skin for maybe the first time in front of someone that wasn't his twin sister. Unsure of how to react to the information he was given Theo did the first thing that came to mind, the only thing he could think of to comfort one of his best friends. So hesitantly he reached out and took Draco's hand in his own. The blonde boy kept his gaze forward but a small squeeze of his fingers let Theo know he had done the right thing. And as the sun finally started to set on a day that had started out like every other. Two friends walked down the hall hand in hand, finding comfort in one another as they walked toward their broken friend, unknowing that this journey would be the first of many.

The next morning Draco buried his face in his hands at the breakfast table praying silently to Merlin for the rest of the world to just disappear, he could hear Potter and Weasley laughing all the way from the other side of the room and it was causing his blood to boil. Red faced he raised his head and glared across the room, uncaring of who saw him. The trip to the infirmary hadn't gone quite as Theo and he had planned. It hadn't occurred to either of the two boys that Mia's lap dogs would most likely be there and the fight that ensued when the two Slytherins entered and announced their business was spectacular. Draco however had been the only one to be banned from the hospital wing, (other than when in need of medical services) for being the first to draw his wand. He had also received a weeks detention, lost five house points and that morning Draco had risen with a foul taste in his mouth.

Every minute that ticked by made his skin itch. He hadn't even managed to see Hesperia properly, only catching a glimpse of her unmoving figure before Weasley had started shouting his mouth off. That's one thing Draco would never understand. Everybody in this school let the Gryffindors walk around like they owned the place without them ever having to deal with the consequences. Of all the houses the Gryffindors were the most rowdy and always the first to pick a fight, yet when someone from another house retaliates its their fault. They should just let the Gryffindors shout abuse and walk away- it was a joke. Some of the things Weasley had spat when he noticed Draco and Theo stood by the door had been nothing short of blasphemous but when Draco- furious that he was being kept from his sister- pulled out his wand to attempt a simple binding spell, he had been the one who was out of line.

Draco let his glare land on McGonagall sat up at the teachers table. She had walked in just as Draco had drawn his wand and hadn't hesitated before dishing out the punishments. Snape had come not moments later, just as Draco was being banned from the hospital wing and knowing exactly why that would be the worst thing for Draco with the circumstances at hand, Snape had heroically started bickering with McGonagal. Attempting to convince her that banishment was a bit excessive. It had been futile of course but Draco appreciated it all the same. Theo had managed to calm him down enough so that when they finally returned to the Slytherin common room Draco didnt punch Crabbe in the face when he asked him where he'd been. Instead Draco had marched his way up the stairs and straight to bed. Tired and just desperate for the mess of a day to end.

He had hoped that he would feel better in the morning- he didnt. The weight on his shoulders was steadily growing heavier and all of his friends had taken the unspoken cue not to bother him. Draco was still trying to get his head around everything that had happened; some idiot had opened the Chamber of Secrets in an attempt to 'purify' the school and had consequently put his sister at risk. If he ever found out who the heir was and who was responsible for all of this, he hoped said person knew some good hiding spots.

"What did that spoon ever do to you?" A voice broke through the silence that had surrounded Draco and his eyes snapped from where they had been watching McGonagal refill her coffee cup to see an even more unwelcoming sight. Harry Potter smiled tightly down at him and Draco, choosing not to address the boy properly instead looked down at the spoon that he had unknowingly been trying to break in half whilst lost in thought. Keeping his eyes anywhere but on Potter, Draco chose to completely ignore the boys presence. What he thought he was doing coming over here in the first place Draco didnt know but if Draco wasn't in a good enough mood to socialise with his best friends he definitely didnt have the energy to start a fight with Potter.

"Right so... I wanted to apologise- for Ron." Potter's voice continued slowly as if unsure of whether he should be there or not "He can be a bit hot headed at times." Abandoning his rule not to acknowledge his presence Draco couldn't help but look up at his words. Potter was stood awkwardly on the other side of the table, head bowed and hands tucked up into his sleeves. His eyes flickered up for a moment and met Draco's. A sheepish smile crossing his face as he stared at the pale boy who hadn't shown any change of emotion since he had approached the table.

Draco stared at Harry and Harry stared back. Both of them refusing to be the first to break. It was quickly verging on the brink of awkwardness and eventually Draco cocked his head to the side slightly and let out a low exaggerated sigh before pushing his plate away, rising from the table and turning away. He didnt look back as he left the great hall, if he had, he might have noticed the way Harry's face fell completely in defeat.

The rest of the day dragged on. Classes were slow and so incredibly uninteresting that Draco wondered how all the other students could possibly be finding the will to stay awake. A feat he was failing at miserably with every droning word that slipped out of Professor Binns mouth. Lazily Draco let his head fall gently onto the desk in front of him and it wasn't long before he was drifting off into sleep.

"Hesperia" the word was barely a whisper but Draco could hear it echoing in his head as he snapped his head up to see Daphne staring down at him, her eyes wide.

"You okay, Draco?" Daphne's voice spread through his mind, his head throbbing angrily in reciprocation. Every time Draco blinked all he could see was Hesperia lying still on the bed. He tried to steady his hands, smiling weakly up at Daphne as he struggled to his feet. He noticed immediately that the room was almost empty, meaning that he had managed to sleep through the entire lesson.

"I just miss her" Draco whispered quietly and Daphne reached out to take his hand.

"We all do" She replied softly and Draco felt the uncontrollable urge to yell at her. To throw the desk across the room and march straight to the infirmary. She couldn't understand how hard it was to see your own sister, your strong independent sister, so vulnerable- so weak.

"Yeah I know" he answered eventually trying to keep the annoyance out of his tone. Daphne meant well and he knew the sudden anger he felt towards her was unwarranted, yet he could stop his hands from shaking. "Look I don't want to talk about" pushing up form his chair Draco made to start for the door when a hand on his arm caused him to stop.

"You shouldn't bottle your feelings up Draco, its not healthy. Hesperia would want you to talk to us" Daphne's voice was calm and soothing, a great difference to the way Draco's words came out.

"Don't talk about her, You don't know what she would want, you don't even know anything about her." The words fell from his lips in a wave of fury. His throat felt coarse almost immediately, Draco warily let his eyes meet Daphne's and the shock and hurt staring back at him made him regret his outburst instantly. He knew he shouldn't have raised his voice, knew his exhaustion and grief was no excuse, knew she deserved better. His body didnt seem to be on the same wavelength though and instead of muttering an apology his lips stayed sealed. His gaze dropping to his hands. For a long time silence filled the empty classroom.

"I'll see you later Draco" Daphne's soft voice finally broke the silence and her footsteps echoed through the room like bullets on an empty field. The sound of the door closing shut behind her rang through his head angrily. As soon as Draco was sure Daphne would be a safe distance away he let himself fall back into his chair.

His chest was screaming at him, sharp pains shooting through his lungs causing each breathe to come out shorter than the last. His hands shook violently as he clawed at his shirt, desperate to remove his tie or undo the buttons- desperate to remove the pressure that was steadily beating against his chest. His lungs burned his throat and every breath was harder than the last. It was near impossible to string a single thought together, the image of Mia lying still in the hospital seared itself into the back of his eyelids and Draco found not even the wave of tears that had begun streaming down his face were enough to blur the image completely. Hiccups turned into sniffles and before he knew a single sob escaped his lips.

Draco nearly jumped a foot in the air when a hand came to rest on his shoulder but when his silver eyes cleared enough and he saw the familiar hooked nose of his Godfather Draco relaxed completely, adjusting in his chair to throw his arms around the man who had stumbled across a situation he wished he could have just walked away from without feeling guilty.

"Shhh, It-It's okay" Severus whispered, looking down at the boy who had pieced together a solid mask by the time he was four and had since refused to take it down for anyone but his sister.

"I thought -when Pansy told me- i thought she was dead" the words came out in a mixture of sobs and hiccups and Severus felt his hands clutch closer at the boy, his eyes drawn to the small scar on the edge of the boys hair line. "I thought i'd lost her"

"She's fine, just... asleep. She was helping me with an antidote before the attack. It will be ready soon, before you know it she'll be right back to annoying us all with her intelligence" A spluttered laugh escaped the young boys lips as he raised his head from his godfathers shoulder. Nodding his head slightly Draco focused on bringing his breathing back to normal, relieved to find the pain in his chest had subsided some. Severus gingerly removed his hands from the boy and stood up abruptly. "Right so now that that's cleared up, we're late for dinner"

Had the circumstances been different Draco may have laughed at the awkwardness that his Godfather was exuding, pursed lips, fiddling hands- Draco had never seen the man look so uncomfortable. What made him this way? Draco thought suddenly as he watched his godfather sweep his robe in his usual dramatic manner and head to the door. Just as Severus let his hand fall on the door knob Draco's voice broke through the air.

"Sir... yesterday I got banned from the infirmary for raising my wand at another student, but Weasley- he called my family filth. He said- he said that from what he'd heard- Hesperia was just as filthy as the rest of us Malfoy's, that I should try picturing her in that hospital bed because if i wasn't careful that's where she would end up. I couldn't- how am I meant to let a threat like that slide? Especially considering the circumstances? Why do the Gryffindors always get to antagonize and ridicule people yet still play victim, why is that fair?" Draco gripped desperately at the desk in front of him, so much it hurt. His eyes however, never left Snape's.

For a long stretch of time Snape just took the scene in, it was almost like a replaying of an old memory. He could remember how it felt to grip that desk in fury as he screamed about how unfair and unjust it was that the self titled-Marauders could treat him so cruelly, he could see Regulus stood where he stood now his face full of concern and love and Snape's knees almost buckled under the weight of grief that settled on his shoulders. He knew how Draco felt, knew what it was to stand in those shoes and it was a shitty feeling. Knowing that he could do nothing, just as nothing was done for him, caused his head to hurt and his fingers to curl around his wand subconsciously.

"It isn't."

The two Slytherins made their way slowly down the hall, each footstep echoing around the almost empty corridor, the two of them too wrapped up in their own heads to notice the fuming red head stood at the end of the corridor. Fred stood watching the retreating forms silently as he tried to process what he had just overheard. He hadn't meant to eavesdrop but catching Draco Malfoy crying wasn't something that happened often and Snape comforting him? that was something Fred thought he would never witness. Yet the longer he stood their replaying what he'd just heard the angrier he got. Before he knew it his feet were moving and Fred found himself running through the castle halls toward the Great Hall.

By the time he reached the doors the young Weasley was about ready to walk in there and start throwing punches. But Fred knew he had to talk to George. If what Draco had said was true then this was a delicate matter that needed to be dealt with properly. Fred could already feel a headache coming on from the stress this was going to cause. Pushing the doors open, all heads the great hall turned to watch as one of the happy-go-lucky Weasley twins stormed in looking like he was out for blood.

"Fred?" George asked warily, rising from his seat in the middle of the Gryffindor table but he got no reply instead Fred just grabbed his hand and dragged him to the corner of the room, completely unaware of the amount of eyes that were watching him. "Fred- ow!- dude seriously whats wrong" George grumbled, stumbling into place at Fred's side.

"Our brother is an idiot, that's whats wrong" Fred muttered and George suddenly felt his face go serious.

"What did he do?" George asked, not even bothering to ask which brother would do something stupid enough to make Fred this angry. Worrying his lips George glanced over his shoulder at their younger brother who was sat by Harry's side, the two boys doing a terrible job of hiding the fact that they were staring at the twins.

"Malfoy got banned from the hospital wing last night for raising his wand at Ron right? Remember Harry and Ron, they were talking about it at breakfast, but if what I just heard is true then Ron bloody well deserved it"

"Merlin, what did he say?"

"He threatened Hesperia, told Malfoy if he didnt watch his back it would be her in that hospital bed next... and don't get me started on the irony of that statement"

"Wait- he threatened a Malfoy? of all people he can mouth off too and he threatens a Malfoy- does he even know what this means? How much trouble he may have gotten our family into?"

"Even if nothing happens we cant let this slide Georgie, he needs to learn. We have to tell Percy" Fred could feel his his anger subsiding and his mind clearing. "We need to find out if it's true first, we cant just take Malfoy's word for it"

"Ron will deny it" George grumbled and they both turned to glare at their younger brother, sighing George let his eyes trail slightly until they fell on the bespectacled boy by his side. " but Harry wont" he voiced and the twins gave each other matching smirks before marching toward the table. It didnt take long for Fred and George to make their way round and before he knew it Harry was staring up at the Weasley twins with a nervous look on his face. Seeing those two standing in front of you with folded arms and matching grim expressions (especially after the scene Fred had just caused) was a terrifying sight.

"Harry, would you be so kind as to let us borrow you for a moment" Fred smiled sweetly and Harry threw Ron a questioning glance before nodding his head and rising from the table.

"What are you two up too" Ron voiced suddenly in between bites of mash potato.

"Don't worry, we'll get to you'"George snapped. Ron's eyes went wide at the tone his brother had used on him and promptly stopped chewing.

A few minutes later found the Weasley twins and Harry in a secluded corridor just off of the Great Hall. The scruffy haired boy stared up at them questioningly, by the looks of it he was waiting for the punch line. Waiting for the twins to drop the act and let him in on the joke but unfortunately for Harry they did no such thing. Instead George indicated towards a window ledge where Harry obediently perched himself as he waited for one of them to speak up.

"Okay look Harry, we know he's your mate but we need you to be completely honest with us. Yesterday you and Ron had a fight with Draco Malfoy in the infirmary right? and Malfoy got banned for raising his wand at Ron?"

"Yeah, but i don't see-"

"What did Ron say" Fred cut him off "What did Ron say that caused Malfoy to pull out his wand" Harry's cheeks suddenly flooded red and one of his hands moved to run through his hair nervously.

"It wasn't very nice..." Harry muttered not wanting to meet the twins piercing gazes.

"Tell us" George prodded letting one of his hands rest on the boys shoulder and he was reminded of how much younger Harry and Ron actually were compared to them. With Mia it was easy to forget about the age difference, she had a weird sort of understanding of everything, a maturity and wisdom that you would never have expected from a 13 year old but suited her perfectly.

"He called him filth, said all the Malfoys were. He said that from what he'd heard Hesperia- Malfoy's twin- was just as filthy as the rest of them, that if he wasn't careful it would be her lying in that hospital bed... you know Ron though, when he's angry he says stuff that he doesn't mean"

"That's not the point Harry, the point is what he said could get him into a lot of trouble" George replied, letting his hand fall from Harry's shoulder.

"How? I don't understand?"

"Harry, how much do you know about the Wizarding World? About the families and traditions? About the old ways?" From the blank look on Harry's face Fred realised that the answer was probably very, very little.

"Have you ever heard of the Sacred Twenty-eight Harry?" Fred asked slowly.

"No... I haven't- look i'm confused what does this have to do with what Ron said?"

"It has everything to do with it. There is a lot more to magic then just waving a wand Harry, the Wizarding world has traditions and rules that have been around for generations, that we abide by. Yeah, sure some are outdated and a bit barbaric but its how we do things." George started, looking to his brother who stepped forward and carried on the explanation.

"Harry, if their is one thing wizards value its respect. And certain families- families like the Longbottoms; like the Abbots and the Parkinsons. Like our family the Weasleys and the Potters and the Malfoys- Merlin the Blacks. These families go back generations, to when Wizarding London was nothing like it is today. Our families built the society we live in. There's a reason Draco is always throwing his name around and that's because it means something, his name holds power just like yours does and no matter how much has changed over the years we still respect that- respect each other."

"Fred's right, and what Ron has done by threatening a member of one of the old families in a public place, with witnesses- and a Malfoy no less- is disrespectful and there are consequences. The old families made oaths and ties years ago, ones to keep peace among them. Hesperia is the only daughter of one of the last remaining Pureblood families, if it got out that Ron had made that threat- Lucius Malfoy has been trying for years to find any reason to get our dad kicked out of the ministry, you think he wont take something like this and run with it? This has to be dealt with properly, we have to issue an official apology to the Malfoys- this is serious stuff Harry."

"I didnt realise" Harry whispered his head dropping as he took in everything the twins had just told him. He still wasn't sure he completely understood it all but from what he did understand Ron had really messed up this time.

"Nobody has explained any of this stuff to you Harry, we wouldn't have expected you too. Ron however, was taught these things around the same time he was taught to walk. Our mum, her family were one of the old Pureblood lines too and she brought us up on the traditions and rules. If George and I wanted too we could slip on some dress robes and go mingle at one of the Malfoys Galas and know exactly how to present ourselves. Ron however, clearly didnt listen much" Fred gritted out.

"Should I say anything to Ron" Harry asked moving to stand and start walking slowly back toward the great hall, sensing that the conversation was nearing its end.

"No, let us sort this out, its family stuff" George replied and Harry nodded his head in understanding, ignoring the slight pang in his chest at the word, his thoughts stuck on the conversation. It had never occurred to him that his name might mean something more than just 'the-boy-who-lived'. It had never occurred to him that his family name may have meant something, like the Weasleys and the Malfoys names did and Harry wondered how much he didnt know. As the trio walked in silence Harry's mind kept getting stuck on one part of the conversation in particular and finally he voiced the question he had wanted to ask since Fred had mentioned it.

"Who are the Blacks?" the rest of the names Harry had recognised and Fred had said it in such away that you knew that the word must hold some weight to it and for some reason the name caused a tugging at the back of Harry's neck. He felt like he should already know the weight behind, felt like somewhere in inside his head something was screaming to be recognised but he couldn't place it.

"The Black's. One of the oldest and richest pureblood lines- like the Malfoys, only absolutely crackers" Fred replied, eyeing Harry slightly, confusion clear in his gaze.

"Only one Black in the history of their family was ever sorted into Gryffindor and not Slytherin" George added slowly watching Fred closely as he spoke, wondering whether he'd said too much... considering.

"Who was that?"

"Hey Harry, was there anyone else there yesterday in the infirmary, other than you, Ron and Malfoy?" Fred asked suddenly, a thoughtful expression crossing his features.

"Err, yeah, Theodore Nott was there with Malfoy"

"Oh for Merlin's sake Ron" Fred growled, throwing his hands up in the in an act of clear exasperation.

"Let me guess the Nott's are one of the old families too"

"There's hope for you yet, young Potter" George drawled sarcastically "but yeah he is and now we really cant let this slide. We'll talk to Percy. Try not to mention any of this to Ron okay?" Pushing the doors to the Great Hall open, Harry turned to nod at the twins before making his way over to where Ron was waiting impatiently for him to come back, all the while Fred and George made their way over to the elder brother.

"What on earth was that little spectacle earlier" Percy snipped immediately upon seeing his younger brothers approaching.

"Percy, we need to talk to you" Fred said ignoring Percy's superior attitude for once.

"In Private" George added and Percy eyed the pair for a long moment before rising from his seat and making his was out of the Hall, the twins following close behind. When the brothers had finally reached a quiet part of the castle the Head boy turned on his younger siblings, hands on hips and eyebrow raised- it was painfully similar to the looks the Professors would give the twins when they pulled an elaborate prank and a professor was waiting for their newest explanation.

"This better be important" he quipped, eyeing the twins with a scrutinizing glare.

"Ron did something stupid" Fred spoke up eventually and Percy watched his brothers closely, looking for any hint that they were pulling a prank. Trying to work out if for once in their lives the twins were being serious, but he didnt need to wait for long, because there was something in the way Fred had spoken- in the way the boys were holding themselves. This wasn't a prank and that was maybe one of the scariest revelations Percy had ever had when it came to his brothers.

"How stupid?" Percy asked carefully watching as George scratched his head before turning to give his twin a rueful grin.

The next day Dumbledore found his office to be rather more crowded than usual. Leaning forward in his chair the man plucked a single yellow sweet from a small bowl that he had crammed full of the sweets. He then tilted the bowl up slightly in an offering to the rest of the room. Nobody took him up on the offer.

When the twins had finished telling Percy what Ron had done the previous day it hadn't taken Percy long to inform Professor McGonagall of the situation who immediately gave the boy permission to use her fireplace to call his mother. Molly Weasley had only been gifted a few seconds to be excited at seeing her son when Percy had cut straight to the point. The Weasley family matriarch had gone from happily surprised to furious in record time, an anger that had subsided only slightly over night. The woman in question now stood on the far side of the room McGonagal at her side, Percy and the twins choosing to hang closer to the walls of Dumbledore's office. There was one Weasley in particular who looked most put out and that was the young freckled red head sat in one of the two armchairs in front of Dumbledore's desk.

Ron had woken that Saturday morning completely unaware as to the turn the day would take. When his three elder brothers greeted him at the bottom of the stairs from the boys dorms that morning an immediate wave of dread set in his stomach. Ron had watched curiously as the twins had nodded at Harry, Fred smacking him on the back as he walked past leaving the Weasleys to their small huddle.

When Ron had voiced his confusion at everyone's behavior he had gotten no reply for a long while, Fred completely refusing to meet his younger brothers gaze. "You need to come with us" Percy sighed, his voice taking an oddly softer tone to the sharp distracted one he usually used with his siblings. As Ron had followed his brothers through the castle he tried raking over his mind for any kind of hint for what this could be about and when he rounded the corner behind his brothers and the two gargoyles came into view he gulped visibly.

Ron had not been expecting a lot of things that morning and being morosely led to the headmasters office by his brothers, only to be greeted with the furious face of his mother upon entering definitely took the cake. Molly Weasley in her anger only managed to shout out a distinct 'you are in so much trouble' before storming to one side of the office, her disappointment and anger only seeming to grow when she noticed the evident shock and confusion on Ron's face.

"Am I getting expelled?" Ron voiced suddenly, staring at the headmaster, a wide eyed look of clear panic evident on his features.

"No my dear boy, but it has been brought to my attention that there are some very serious matters that need to be discussed and dealt with." Dumbledore's smile did nothing to ease his growing irritation and confusion at the lack of explanation.

"Is someone going to explain whats happening" Ron grunted, staring up at his brothers.

"We're still waiting on some guests" the voice came from behind him and Ron turned to see a beautiful tall blonde stood to the left of the room. She wore her hair in a high elegant bun away from her face, her velvet robes looking more expensive than anything Ron had ever owned it his entire life.

"Mrs Malfoy?" He asked, though he had never formally met the woman.

"I see my reputation proceeds me" She laughed brightly and Ron briefly wondered how this woman could possibly be related to Draco Malfoy. As if on cue a small rap at the door caught the rooms attention.

"Come in" Dumbledore, who had been watching the whole scene play out with a mix of intrigue and entertainment, shouted.

"Headmaster" Ron shouldn't have been shocked at the new arrival of his most hated potions professor and Narcissa Malfoys son, Draco however had every right to look surprised. He had been hiding away in the Library when Snape had found him, asking curtly for Draco to follow him to the headmasters office. His words short and detached like normal, as if the day before hadn't happened. Which suited Draco just fine, he didnt think he could cope if Severus Snape started coddling him. Obediently walking in silence, Draco had asked no questions for once and had instead tried to straighten out his uniform to the best of his abilities.

Sleep seemed a foreign concept to Draco and only after two nightmare riddled nights did Draco already have noticeable dark areas beneath his eyes. His hair not quite a perfectly quaffed as normal, his posture not quite as aristocratic, his voice lacking its usual arrogant air. Upon entering the office however Draco felt a rush of relief sweep over him. He didnt at first notice the Weasley family- a feat in itself. Instead his eyes fell immediately on his mother, his eyes wide with confusion and shock... and pain. Hesperia really was the spitting image of their mother. Still Draco felt an undeniable wave of happiness coarse through him.

It was then that he noticed the other occupants of the room. Dumbledore sat behind his desk respectively and McGonagal stood to the right of the table with a large band of red heads. Percy Weasleys face was carefully blank, an air of professionalism rolled off of him as he waited for the meeting to begin. The twins however looked increasingly uncomfortable with the situation, one of the twins- Draco wasn't sure which- was actively looking at anyone but him. Most noticeably was the unmistakable Weasley Matriarch, dark shadows under her eyes indicated a lack of sleep and her pursed lips and narrowed eyes made her look almost threatening.

"Ahh, yes, Mister Malfoy please take a seat" Dumbledore smiled and Draco looked up at Severus questioningly. Only after receiving a curt nod from his Godfather did Draco budge. Making his way to where Ron Weasley was sat in one of the two armchairs in front of Dumbledore desk, Draco perched himself down in the other. The boy next to him looked about as confused as Draco felt. What the hell is going on Draco wondered, feeling uncomfortable at the amount of gazes that had followed him as he crossed the room.

"I'm sorry Sir, I don't believe I understand what this is about" Draco voiced tentatively after settling into his seat.

"It has come to my attention that there was an incident that needs to be dealt with very carefully" Even though the tone of voice he used was serious, Dumbledore never lost the twinkle in his eyes, a small smile playing on his lips as he watched the young Malfoy try to pin point exactly what incident he was talking of. For one horrible moment Draco wondered if something had happened to Hesperia while he was sleeping- What if they've all found out the truth? His mind was reeling at a hundred miles an hour and was only soothed when Dumbledore carried on. "It is something universally known that our actions often have consequences, the fact that our words have consequences too is something universally ignored. Mr Weasley I believe the other night you said some rather cruel things to Mr Malfoy, hence why we are all here"

Draco chanced a quick glance in the Ron's direction and the boy at least had the decency to look ashamed when he finally realised what all of this was about. Draco on the other hand was wondering how Dumbledore had even heard about the situation, had Snape said something about what happened?

"When a wizard of a family such as yours, openly threatens an important member of our Wizarding society there are consequences. Not just on the premises that news reporters would have a field day but as descendants of some of the oldest- and last- Pureblood lines there are rules and customs that have been in your families for generations, magical traces that you wore born with purely because of who you are." Dumbledore spoke calmly his eyes watching Ron carefully as he gauged his reaction. As the man spoke Draco was suddenly reminded that Albus Dumbledore wasn't just a Headmaster, he had at one point been a professor here in the school.

"Your families in particular have a long list of Marriage contracts and Unbreakable vows that have been created in attempts to diminish the animosity between you, that will still- to a certain degree- influence the way your magic responds to one another. To threaten and provoke a fellow wizard is to threaten and provoke their magic. Draco by all rights, is entitled to feel as if his family is in danger from yours. Back in the day, usually situations such as these were sorted through Marriages or agreements- in the worst case scenario it would at times come to a wizards duel. Your magical core is a part of you, it listens to your feelings and emotions, it recognises when your in danger- in rare cases it recognises its perfect match, its soul mate if you will. In threatening Hesperia Malfoy- even if there was no real weight behind it- you have caused the Mr Malfoys magic to be provoked, situations like this can lead to the inability for members of yours families to fight side by side, even the inability to form proper friendships and relationships- soul mates kept apart because something in their core magic is telling them it isn't safe."

Draco struggled to see what was so important about the Malfoy families magic feeling familiar and safe with the Weasleys, he was in the process of rolling his eyes when his gaze fell on the Weasley twins. Those two boys, for reasons unbeknownst to Draco- were some of his sisters favorite people in the world and Draco felt his heart clench at the thought of how upset Mia would be if she learnt that their magic hated each other, that she would never be able to stand by their side a perform a spell with them, not with the ease it should have taken anyhow.

"What can i do?" Ron voiced quietly looking up at Dumbledore with wide eyes. Guilt and shame mingling together in his eyes and Draco almost felt bad for him; almost.

"Well luckily Narcissa Malfoy has agreed to let this slide with only a formal apology" Dumbledore answered and relief swept clearly over the young Weasley. Draco watched his mother step forward.

"Situations like these are meant to happen when your young, I myself have had to have some serious conversations with Draco over the years as to what is and isn't acceptable. When your young you have time to learn- if you said something like you did in the future, to the wrong person at the wrong time, there would be no excuse... but I believe you meant no harm and would like to put this behind us as quickly as possible." From the opposite side of the room Molly watched Narcissa carefully, her eyes narrowed- after the meeting Molly Weasley found herself far too furious at the Malfoy woman's nerve of trying to parent her child, she didnt bother to punish Ron. Though the punishments he got were bad enough in his eyes; a month of detentions, 30 points taken from Gryffindor and worst of all, he wasn't allowed to watch the next Quidditch game.

After Ron had said the most sincere apology he could muster toward a Malfoy and Draco had graciously accepted it, Dumbledore dismissed the group. Everyone began shuffling around almost immediately, the Weasley boys all moving to hug their mother- who would be leaving with Mrs Malfoy through Dumbledore's floo, Professor McGonagal stayed by Dumbledore side wishing to stay behind and speak more with the headmaster, Snape however moved to Narcissa's side.

"How is she" Narcissa whispered and it suddenly occurred to Severus that the Malfoys wouldn't have been informed of their daughters petrification. He immediately felt guilty for not realising sooner but as Narcissa stared up at him expectantly he found himself unable to tell her the truth- it would make scene... at last that was the excuse he used to himself later to justify his next actions.

"She's doing fine, shes even started refraining from shoving her hand up in an attempt to answer every question" Severus smiled tightly and Narcissa let out a laugh.

"Sounds like her" she murmured and Severus could feel Draco's eyes on him. Nodding curtly, Severus paused only briefly to shoot Draco a glare that said 'not now' before turning to the door, leaving the two Malfoys to say their goodbyes. Narcissa let her hand cup her sons face, her fingers tracing the scar across his moment dragged on and just as the door to Dumbledore's office was opened and the group made to leave Narcissa's voice broke through the silence.

"Bad tempers... they're not particularly good personality traits" her voice was soft but it drew attention. There was no harshness in her tone, it was sad almost, like she had seen the opportunity to help an old friend but let it pass too many times to do it again. Ron started up at the woman wide eyes, nodding his head slowly as Molly watched on with a scowl "What i mean to say is, i think, that we should all be grateful it was me who answered that Floo call and not my husband." the room filled with silence. Eventually Ron nodded minutely at the woman. Only too aware of how differently the meeting could have gone had Lucius Malfoy not been in Italy on business. One by one the small group that had gathered in Dumbledore's office on that dull Saturday morning began to disband.

Walking slowly by Snapes side, Draco mulled over the events that had just taken place. In all honesty he had forgotten about how problematic Ron Weasley had been by saying what he did. His mind had been too filled with anger and exhaustion to even consider trying to properly get back at Weasley for what he'd done. Which still left him wondering who could have snitched in the first place, he knew for certain it wasn't Theo and he highly doubted Potter would have actively gone out of his way to get the red head in trouble, even if he was aware of all the Pureblood rules that come into play with certain families- which Draco highly doubted.

Long after his Godfather had parted his side did Draco ponder the question and it was only as he went to turn a particularly out of the way corridor did he have it answered.

"Can you just talk to me" the unmistakable shout of Ron Weasley had Draco freezing where he stood. The shout had come from around the corner and after a two second debate Draco inched forwards until he was peering round the corner at three of the Weasleys.

"I don't have anything to say" one of the twins replied, not that Draco knew which. Mia had told him once, how to tell the difference but Draco couldn't for the life of him remember.

"Can you at least tell me why you did that, why you snitched and got me so much trouble, you guys of all people" Ron huffed and Draco's eyes went wide at the revelation.

"Because you deserved it" The twin who had been quite blatantly pretending he couldn't see his younger sibling stood in front of him finally snapped "Because not only did you do something stupid but you threatened our friend. Our friend. Anyone else and i might not of cared but Hesperia? Even if she is a Malfoy it doesn't matter. What matters is you could have jeopardized our friendship with her and you just don't do that"

"Threaten Malfoy to your hearts content Ron, no one cares but leave her out of it" the other twin finished before the both following his brother who was already storming away from them.

"Shit" Ron muttered and Draco watched as he slowly followed in the direction his brothers had just disappeared too. Draco knew his eyes were wide in shock and he probably looked ridiculous, stood in an empty corridor, his mouth agape, but he couldn't shake the look when he thought of how they had just defended his sister. Never had Draco expected that kind of passion towards a member of his family from a Weasley, unless of course that passion was stemming from the emotion of hate. Only Hesperia.

It was late in the evening when Draco was making his way back from the library that a hand grabbing his arm from out of the shadows caused him to jump around a foot in the a, a girly shriek escaping his lips.

"Merlins beard, be quiet" a voiced hissed and when the figure finally came into the torch light Draco was shocked to see one of the twins who had been plaguing his mind since that morning.

"Sorry, some creep just grabbed me out of the shadows. My fault really i should've been expecting it" Draco hissed back, sarcasm dripping from every word and the red head in front of him had the decency to look bashful.

"Right well, i thought you might like to see your sister?"

"What?" Draco muttered, his head was throbbing from lack of sleep and he found the added stress of that mornings meeting had really taken its toll. The last thing he wanted was to be kept from the warm canopy bed that was screaming his name by a Weasley.

"Pomfrey would have done her checks for the night and gone to her sleeping quarters around twenty minutes ago. Filch is another two floors up and there aren't any prefects or teachers doing rounds near the infirmary for at least another forty-five minutes. Do you want to see Mia or not?" Slowly Draco nodded along and before he knew it he was being led through passages he didnt even realise existed. After the third tapestry the Weasley boy pulled aside, Draco couldn't help the look of astonishment he gave him. Excitement building in his stomach.

"How do you know about all these shortcuts" he asked, raising his eyebrow perfectly.

"Went on a bit of a hunt in first year, lot of late night and close calls but it paid off. I can get from the Gryffindor tower to the Kitchens for a midnight snack faster then you could say Pumpkin Pastie" The boy grinned at him and Draco had to actively fight the urge to smile back. Before he knew it the doors to the Hospital wing came into view and Draco felt his pace double. Palms sweating and breathing erratic, Draco sent the red head a quick glance before carefully pushing the doors open- trying to avoid any groans that would wake Madame Pomfrey and alert her to their presence.

The room was cold and dark and the varied shapes of the infirmary cast ominous shadows in the moonlight but Draco found he took no notice. His legs moving instinctively toward a bed in the far corner. With every step closer Draco felt the heavy weight he had been carrying around with him lift slightly. Draco came to a sudden stop next to the bed and his breath hitched as he looked at the frozen form of his sister.

Of course she didnt look like Hesperia, the glamour charms were still safely intact meaning she looked like Hermione but that made no difference. Draco sunk deeply into the chair by her side and the wave of relief that washed over him was like something he had never experience. He felt all his breath leave him in one steady gush and hot tears tracked down his porcelain cheeks. It was like all the stress of the last two days just disappeared the moment he wrapped his fingers around her wrist reassuringly. Sure, seeing her so still was a shock but the fact that she was there in front of him and she was more or less fine caused Draco's magic to settle and the fatigue that he had put down to lack of sleep seeped out of him. Leaving only a small relieved smile on his lips.

"Tank you..." Draco voiced suddenly, pausing when he realised he didnt know which twin he was talking too. The boy in question seemed to catch on though as he grinned sheepishly down at the younger boy, as if knowing he probably should have introduced which twin he was before hand.

"Fred" He interjected and Draco nodded once before letting his eyes fall back to the hazel eyes that were staring blankly at the ceiling. It was a long moment before either of them spoke again, both too lost in thought, staring at the girl who had steadily become primary fixtures in both of their lives.

"Why did you do this for me?" Draco asked eventually and Fred seemed shocked at the question, for a while Fred just watched Draco before finally sighing and moving to rest his hand on the side of Mia's face gently.

"If it had been George..." he trailed off and Draco realised he needn't finished the sentence.

As Draco made his way back to his common room, long after curfew had ended, he couldn't help but think that Harry Potter and Ron Weasley were still terrible choices in companionship but maybe, just maybe, the Weasley twins weren't so bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.N
> 
> I know, I know, its been forever and i'm so sorry. I have a million excuses but then no real excuse at the same time and i don't really know what to say for myself other than thank you to everyone who has read this so far and just for your peace of minds i am NOT abandoning this story, i just procrastinate like a pro. Shout out to my sister though who unbeknownst to me had made notes on all the plans i had for this story that i had completely forgotten. She's a life saver and had 100% saved this story from ending up in the bin, so big sister award right there. In other news, i started college, which is cool, i turned 16 (finally) and i wrote a book- its only first draft but if i do say so myself its pretty darn good. Also i will be going back and editing this story- btw guys my spelling and grammar is so shit, how have you put up with me? Either way i'm grateful, i will try update soon, thank you all so much for the reviews and favorites and follows and the like, they mean so much to me.
> 
> Disclaimer: You know the drill, i own nothing


	11. chapter 11

Disclaimer- dont own anything

Summer rolled around in a cloud of grey. Grey skies; grey furniture; grey hearts. Draco Malfoy had never felt more isolated in his home than he had that summer. The hopes of spending every night with the twin he had missed so terribly perished within the first week. He couldn't be angry about it, though. Not completely, not with his Mia. Not after all she had gone through that first week back from Hogwarts.

She still watched him practice his Quidditch and read to him while he curled her hair between his fingers. There was a distance, however. Between Mia and the rest of the world. Draco wanted to give her space. He wanted to give her comfort. He wanted her to not be in so much pain all the time and most of all he wanted to still believe his father was a good man.

His whole life Draco had heard rumors and seen the looks of discomfort, he had been totally aware as the wizarding community around him created an image of his family. Of his father. Draco had experienced first hand the way his father's personality could switch. How the man could be charming and loving and shower his wife and son with attention and gifts. How the man could beat a young boy for mispronouncing a French dish in front of guests.

He knew the stories from the war. The reports of the raids and what it was exactly that caused people to fear Death Eaters so greatly and somehow he still idolized the man. Still believed wholeheartedly that the cruel streak his father often possessed wasn't really who he was. He would put it down to stress and fatigue, often blaming himself for the outbursts. Telling himself that the kindness that his father had residing in him was what defined him as a man.

Draco knew now he had been mistaken. The nasty streak wasn't just a streak it was a fundamental personality flaw.

The first day back from Hogwarts had been magnificent. Draco had waited impatiently in the drawing room for his twin to be Apparated to the manor by his mother. Draco had paced and paced, checking in with the house elves every ten minutes to confirm that the assortment of his and Mia's favorite treats were all prepared and the fort was set up perfectly in his room.

When his twin finally arrived, the relief and joy the young wizard felt when he saw silver eyes mirroring his own was unprecedented. The pair had embraced for what seemed like hours. All night they stayed awake. Laughing and snacking until neither twin could find the energy to move. Draco had asked endless questions about the year's events and he knew that Mia didn't tell him everything. Which hurt, but not nearly as much as the blow to his head he received the day after next.

When Lucius Malfoy had found out about his daughter's petrification he had been gripped with guilt. He had slipped that diary into the red heads possession. He had been the catalyst for his daughter almost losing her life.

Not a day after finding out about his daughter's state was it that he then found out about the disrespect shown to his family by the youngest Weasley boy and needless to say Lucius Malfoy spent a great deal of time in a wave of guilt and anger. Directed at anyone who crossed his path, including the young Potter.

It was a day into the holidays however that Arthur Weasley approached him in the Ministry to offer an awkward yet sincere apology on his son's behalf. Lucius Malfoy had never been fond of the Weasley figurehead and his obvious inability to raise children was blatant to Lucius in the behavior of the youngest son and the stupidity of the girl.

Had Arthur Weasley spent more time teaching his children the importance of decorum and common sense instead of obsessing over muggle rubbish that would never hold any importance in the wizarding world than his daughter would not have been targeted by the 'heir of Slytherin'. A fact which still made his skin crawl in fury because Hesperia Malfoy would never have been targeted. The pureblood, Slytherin twin of Draco Malfoy should never have even made a cameo in the year's events.

Weasley's incompetent daughter had not only failed in keeping the chamber open for an impacting amount of time but in the process had set the basilisk on one of the few truly pure witches in the school. Lucius had stared long and hard at the aging man in front of him before turning without a word of acceptance toward his office. As time ticked by his anger subsided none. Instead, his magic gathered around him intimidatingly, as he went back and forth over the years events. The blame flickered in his mind From Arthur Weasley to his daughter, to the Dark Lord, to Severus and Dumbledore. Round and round, new people to blame appeared in his mind until he came to one finite conclusion.

That night when Lucius returned from work at the ministry he felt no happiness in seeing his two children looking up at him from the sofa in the large study. Instead, his face was completely stoic. Narcissa had risen from where she had been reading Witch Weekly in the corner of the study at his appearance and watched immobile as Lucius stormed across the room. His magic radiating off of him dangerously.

At the sight of his father approaching them, Draco rose slowly. Subconsciously placing his body in front of his twin. For a moment, time inside of Malfoy Manor slowed. As if the Magic in the house was preparing for what was about to happen. As if it could sense Lucius' rage and almost see the future and the repercussions of his next actions.

In one whistling motion, the end of Lucius's cane impacted with Draco's skull. In the time it took the boy to hit the floor a lot happened. As if breaking from an immobilus, Mia collapsed onto of her brother, her eyes wide as she stared up at the man before her. Lucius, in turn, moved to close the space between them, arm outstretched toward his daughter.

His fingers barely touched her silver hair when a shout rang through the air and the wizard felt himself being thrown into the side table behind him. The wood splintered beneath him and Lucius pushed his hair out of his eyes to see his wife stood over their children protectively. Her wand trained on him.

For years Narcissa had averted her gaze when her husband lashed out. She had excused herself or left as instructed only to stay behind the doors. Her ear pressed up against the wood like a child as she listened to her husband lay his hands on her son.

The few times she had spoken out she had been punished for her betrayal. In time she instead resolved to try her best to raise Draco so that he would have no reason to displease his father. So when she found herself standing over her husband, her wand threateningly over him she felt a wave of fear and power surge through her.

Shock seeped from Lucius as he stared at the two heads of long blonde hair staring defiantly at him. Draco cradled protectively behind them. This did not, however, subdue his anger in any way. Instead, Lucius Malfoy felt even more inclined to lash out at the core of all his problems. Raising himself off the ground the wizard made a large arch around his family, watching with eyes a cold as ice at his wife who never once lowered her wand. Walking straight to the fireplace he paid the curious gazes no mind as he collected a handful of floo powder in his hands.

Turning back to the unconscious boy and his protectors, Lucius looked almost sympathetic. Sighing heavily he threw the powder into the fireplace and as the fire raged green he spoke in a voice almost too soft to be heard. "This is for the best" he smiled then- his face morphing into something truly ugly. "Rosewood Cottage" he called before stepping into the flames.

When Lucius Malfoy returned the Manor seemed eerily quiet. He noticed the table had been repaired and called to a house left to have it removed from the room completely. It didn't take him long to locate his family.

Draco had clearly woken and was sat with his hand clasping his twins in his bed. The sheets pulled up around him by Narcissa. As if they had the magical ability to keep him safe. Curled on the sofa, her chin resting on her arms Narcissa never let her gaze waver from her children as they sat quietly.

When Lucius strolled nonchalantly into the room she couldn't help but have her eyes follow him. Hating herself for the same flutter of butterflies that she got every time her husband appeared.

Rising from the sofa Narcissa took a tentative step toward the man her voice thick. "Please tell me you didn't do what I think you did" she whispered, her hands gripped in from of her tightly. At her question, the twins sat upright. Draco wrapped his arm slowly around his sister, dreading the answer they all knew was coming.

Keeping his tone neutral Lucius Malfoy let his gaze lock with his daughters. "There was a fire a Rosewood Cottage. Unfortunately, the Grangers did not make it out." Breath ran short and faces went pale and all anyone could do was stare at the wizard. Mia felt a tugging in her chest that she had never known before and it bubbled up inside of her in seconds. Before anyone could even think to move the floor began to shake. Slowly at first and then as the seconds rolled past the action became more violent, until the glass was shattering and posters were falling all around them.

Rising slowly from her brothers hold, The young witch took no notice of how all the magic in the room seemed to be gravitating toward her as she sparked dangerously with uncontrolled magic. Walking down the bed until she was face to face with Lucius who had moved further inside the room to address her.

"What did you do?" she demanded quietly.

"You are a Hesperia Malfoy. You are not Hermione or Mia, you are Hesperia and you will never forget it. Your adopted parents should never have had you for as long as they did and now they won't"

"I don't believe you" She whispered "You wouldn't do that to me" and yet the ache in her gut was telling her everything she needed to know. For a moment Lucius just stared hard at the girl in front of him before a small frown fell on his lips. Raising the wand nobody realized he had in his hands Lucius Malfoy proceeded to perform perhaps the lowest act of his life. Still fueled by the intoxicating feeling that could only come from using dark magic Lucius grabbed a hold of his child and apparated her through the manor.

Finding herself inside the drawing room Hermione pushed desperately at the hand gripping her wrist. Her fight was futile though as Lucius proceeded to grab a handful of Floo powder. Hermione tried with all of her might to keep herself out of the fire but inevitably she was engulfed in green flames only to be thrown into flames of a different color.

Orange and red blazed around her and silver eyes stung with tears as the realisation of where she was and what was happening settled in. Scrambling back against the fireplace Hermione felt her foot catch on a piece of broken wood that had fallen from the ceiling and she went tumbling back into the ash. Coughing violently she had enough sense to struggle to her feet as quickly as possible.

She seemed totally unaware of Lucius watching her intently, using his wand to manipulate any flames that moved her way and clear the air around her. As to prevent a vast amount of smoke getting to her lungs.

Instead, she stared at the room she had spent most of her childhood in and the crackling of her hair stopped abruptly, along with the violent shaking of the ground beneath her which had kept up until that point. Instead, angry sobs escaped her throat. Walking forward, Hermione carefully picked her way through the room, her movements slow and controlled, even through the violent sobs that were causing a nauseous feeling to gather in her gut.

It was halfway through the room when she heard a cry that was not her own and without thought, Hermione ran toward the sound.

Feeling through the smoke Hermione's heart constricted when she finally found the source of the whimpering. Her stomach dropped and it was as if her body was forgetting how to process information. Her shoulders spasmed and her mind went reeling at the sight in front of her.

How the piano had tipped Hermione couldn't understand but the results had been catastrophic. Lying nearly motionless under one of the legs of the grand piece of instrument Helen Granger watched hypnotized and what seemed at first glance like an angel emerged through flames.

Throwing herself down to the ground much in a muchness to the way she had flung herself onto Draco, Hermione could not stops the ugly scream that escaped her. "Mother, no… it is okay… I'm here… I'm gonna help you" she whispered pleadingly, her voice breaking.

Ignoring the burning the charred wood inflicted to her fingers Hermione wrapped her hands around the wood of the piano leg and pushed with all her might. She pushed ruthlessly, her breathing coming out in frantic pants. She cursed her lack of strength, making barely any progress at all until finally, she felt the wood shift in her hands. For three seconds she felt relief override her senses before a loud whimper beneath her paused her actions.

Snatching her hands away Hermione began to shake. She stared down at the woman who raised her and a sense of helplessness swallowed her whole as her mother's breathing changed distinctly. The shallow panicked breaths that had been fueling Hermione's actions had shifted into far and few between. Every new intake of breath looked harder and the exhale took longer to come every time. "Mum" Hermione croaked her hands cupping the cheeks of her mother carefully. As if she were cradling a newborn Hermione shuffled until her legs were crossed beneath her. Helen's head resting in her lap.

In Helen Grangers last moments, she found no words. Her voice would not come to her as much as she tried and the sight of the daughter she had raised staring down at her, witnessing these moments, brought her such grief. She felt as if her heart was breaking. Staring at the silver eyes above her Helen felt her body relax when albeit thick and croaky from the smoke and crying her daughter's voice filled the room with a song. It was a lullaby she had sung for Hermione as a child and she felt her chest warm slightly as she let her eyes fall shut.

Hermione never finished her song, her cries taking place of the melody when she noticed no more breaths coming from the body in her arms. It was only moments later when strong arms wrapped around her and lifted her from the body of her mother. Numb and exhausted Hermione could barely find it in herself to push Lucius away. Her eyes falling accusingly on the man. "You did this" she whispered and Lucius stared her down, his eyes flickering from her to the chaos around them.

"Have you heard of the Imperius Curse?" He inquired and Hermione hesitated before slowing nodded her head. "Technically she did this to herself" Lucius let his eyes travel back to the burning body of Helen Granger and without hesitation, he led Hermione back to the fireplace.

When they arrived back in the drawing room Narcissa and Draco were pacing anxiously awaiting their return.

Hermione didn't need to hear any more. Since she had turned 11 she had been suffering from a sort of identity crisis but removing herself from the touch of the man who had once levitated her ladder to help her reach the top shelves in the library, she realised that for Harry and Draco she may always remain Mia but she was Hermione Granger, raised by muggles, and she would never forget that.

Without a word and with three sets of eyes following her every move, Hermione walked slowly from the room. Her magic grieving- her heart grieving.

It took a long time for her magic to settle and even longer for her to speak. Draco had been more patient than he had known he was capable of. Catering to his grieving twins every need. Narcissa had never seen Draco act so selfless. Had she not been in a strange comatose state of her own perhaps she would have praised him or at least acknowledged his behavior. Instead, the family descended into cold shoulders and awkward silences.

As if it could sense the tone of the family the Manor itself grew dark. Corridors were cold even in 30-degree temperature and the food made by the house-elves was always slightly burnt.

Nothing seemed to get better and Draco willed for the school year to come sooner every day and couldn't help feeling jealous when his twin announced that she would be going early to The Leaky Cauldron to stay with the Weasleys and Harry Potter before the school term started.

Hermione was fully aware of the irony of the damp clouds growing heavy with rain above her. Casting foreboding shadows over the ever-darkening landscape. Hermione Granger, she thought purposefully. That was who she was. Smiling weakly up at Narcissa she ignored Draco, who was watching her so intently she had to wonder if Narcissa had somehow made a mistake with the changing of her features and she had ended up with a blue nose or something equally absurd.

She knew of course that her assumption of an absurd feature was far-fetched. Narcissa was to precise and powerful a witch to make such an obvious mistake and if she had, then Lucius would never have let her forget it. The image of the man made the hairs on the back of her neck rise. Thinking of the confrontation she just had with her father made her stomach drop.

She had been combing her blonde waves by the vanity in her walk-in closet when the door behind her had opened and the man she had quickly learned to hate invited himself inside.

It was almost amusing to think back to the first months at Malfoy Manor. Hermione had been entranced by the magic that surrounded her. Breathtaken with the way Narcissa could create fireworks out of thin air over the dinner table.

She had barely believed her eyes when trays of iced lemonade and biscuits came floating out into the garden by themselves or when Lucius had given her a jar of fairies to guide her way through the library in the dark Autumn evenings. Being at Malfoy Manor was like being inside a children's story book.

Little had she realised that she was not in a castle. From that first night when Draco had warned her of the Malfoys reputation. Of her father's reputation. She should have been smart enough to realise that this was not a story that would have a happy ending.

Instead, she had insisted on staying for months at a time with the Malfoys, wasting precious time she could have spent with the Grangers. Time she should have spent with them. Lowering the brush down onto the table in front of her Hermione locked eyes with Lucius in the mirror.

"Narcissa informs me that you wish to leave early for the three broomsticks. To spend time with your friends before the school year" He spoke calmly, not moving from the doorway. It was a power move. Something she was starting to recognize Lucius Malfoy was very fond of. By being the first to speak he held the ball in his court, by staying in the doorway he was blocking her exit, putting him in the position of power. It was similar to the way the Muggle businessman Donald Trump shook hands by pulling the action into his area of space. He was asserting his dominance. Like a child.

"Yes, Father" Hermione replied. Using everything in her power not to spit the word at him. Lucius leveled his gaze and for a while made no move to speak. Instead, he just watched as she watched him. Refusing to turn and only looking at him through reflection on the glass in front of her.

"You will go to your mother now and have the glamor charms put in place" he continued eventually and this time it was much harder for Hermione to keep her temper under control.

"Why. The Grangers are dead and I am a Malfoy. Why keep up this charade" she demanded her voice even and strong.

"Because when the dark lord returns you will offer you services as a spy. As an act of forgiveness for our decision to hide you from him all those years ago," Lucius stated matter of factly.

She was sick to death of hearing about the Dark Lords return from the man in front of her. All summer the Malfoys had been subject to Lucius preaching against muggle-borns and muggles. It was like a switch had gone inside of the man and the kindness he had frequently shown had dissipated. Narcissa had aged what seemed years- it was clear from the sadness on her face in his presence that she no longer recognized the man she had fallen for all those years ago at the Yule Ball as he flitted between dutiful husband and tyrant.

"Why do this. Why go through the trouble to hide me away only to hand me to him on the platter. To rip everything you once gave to me away. What was the point "

"The Dark Lord has power like… like nothing, you will ever know. This tattoo on my arm is so much more than a tattoo. It's like a siphon to my magic. It enhances everything. Connects us to our magic and the dark lord. It is how he can summon us. How we can fly without brooms. His magic is intertwined with ours. Its… powerful"

"So you're being controlled. Used" Hermione spat. Turning finally on the stool to stare wide-eyed at the man before her, a man who was gripping his left arm as if it were his lifeline.

"You will go now to your mother. No more arguments" shaking himself out of his reverie Lucius did not wait for a reply. Instead turned away from his daughter to leave, pausing only when he heard her quiet voice behind him.

"Voldemort is dead. Harry Killed him."

"The potters were always notoriously unreliable wizards. Not to mention a mud blood for a mother. You can't blame him really. For failing at such a seemingly straightforward task" Lucius replied curtly before leaving the room.

Squinting up at the dark clouds and folding her hands delicately in front of herself Hermione pursed her lips in anticipation. She had become accustomed to the silence that seemed to hang over the Malfoys and longed to reach the end of the lengthy walk to the huge gates of Malfoy Manor. The bars oozing with power. Power, that Hermione had learned recently would not only keep her in but the muggle borns out. The magic that had been created to create such wards had been stowed away in only the oldest and darkest homes of Wizarding Britain and ran through the manor. Through her.

It was a particularly disheartening thought and Hermione focused on the patch of daisies growing on the outskirts of the Malfoy property. The ends of each petal were tinged with pink and it brought a small smile.

When the trio finally reached the apparation point a short walk away from the Manors property line, Hermione found herself at a loss for words as she turned to her brother. Until Christmas, this would be the last real moments they spent together. The reality of that fact, piled on top of the fact that they hadn't spent nearly enough time together without being shrouded in guilt and grief, caused the hole in Hermione's chest to ache.

Not wanting to drag the moment out as the pain was becoming increasingly unbearable as Draco stared at her with quiet eyes. Everything he wanted to say and had wanted to say all summer was written across his face and she suddenly felt guilty for shutting him out the way she had.

Reaching out her hand Hermione squeezed Draco's fingers tightly before letting go. "Next summer" Draco murmured, a small hopeful smile gracing his lips and Hermione nodded back solemnly.

"Next summer" she agreed before moving to Narcissa's side. wrapping her hand around Narcissa's offered arm, Hermione smiled reassuringly at the blonde boy in front of her that she had grown to love so tenderly since they were first introduced. Disappearing with a crack Narcissa and Hermione arrived in a small desolate back street right around the corner from The Leaky Cauldron.

The pair were quiet for a moment. The air heavy with unspoken apologies. It was planned that Hermione would make her way to The Leaky Cauldron alone and she felt suddenly uncomfortable. Not knowing if she should say something or just turn and leave Hermione shuffled her feet nervously peering up at the witch threw her curls.

Eventually, it was Narcissa who broke the silence. With a delicate sigh, the woman stepped forward and gently let her hand cup her daughter's cheek.

"You have been braver than I ever imagined. This summer... Maybe you really are a Gryffindor" the witch laughed half-heartedly. Smiling tightly in return, Hermione wished her goodbye before making her way out onto the busy street of Muggle London. When she turned back she saw only an empty street. Graffiti on the walls and bags of rubbish leaning against the huge back bins.

When Hermione entered The Leaky Cauldron and was greeted with the immediate onslaught of the familiar crown of red heads and the noise that followed them everywhere she felt a sudden warmth spread through her chest. The family was bustling around a long table in the center of the pub that was clearly just a bunch of small tables pushed together.

Percy was the first to notice her standing idly in the entrance. His eyes flickering up from the book he had been reading at the sound of the door being opened and closed. Smiling brightly the oldest of the Weasleys still attending Hogwarts rose from his chair to greet her.

The rest of the Weasleys stayed engrossed in whatever had been holding their concentration prior to Hermione's arrival and the ease in which the family emitted caused a small pang of jealousy to creep up on the witch. Molly and Arthur were both reading the same paper. Arthurs hand resting lightly on his wife lower back as she peered over his shoulder to see the paper he had laid out in front of where he sat at the head of the table. Whispers being passed back and forth between the pair.

Fred and George were sat with Ginny, alternating between tickling and poking the girl that had found herself unwittingly wedged between the twins. When the twins shared a smirk and prepared to poke the girl once more they missed the mischievous glint that appeared in Ginny's eyes when she caught their shared look. As their hands darted in, just as fast Ginny leaned back. Hands gripping the table in front of her to keep her steady she watched delightedly as her brothers proceeded to jab each other in the ribs. Their mouths fell open in simultaneous shock before the twins laughed loudly. Staring down at Ginny as if she was the most special thing they had ever laid eyes on.

Ron, on the other hand, was currently focusing very hard on stacking Nuts, one on top of the other, and then attempting to make Scabbers work his way through the makeshift maze to a treat that Ron had found in the bottom of his pocket. Scabbers for his part seemed to be having none of it and would walk around the obstacles in order to get the treat that Ron would snatch up with a sigh before the rat could claim it.

"You look well" Percy smiled kindly as he approached her. Before she had a chance to answer the Weasley boy shoved his hand out formally and Hermione couldn't help the small laugh that escaped her. The first laugh she had emitted since the first week of the holidays- caused by Percy Weasley of all people.

Taking his in hers Hermione shook it gently and as Percy moved to extract his fingers from hers, she found herself gripping tighter. This was the most intimate contact she has shared with anyone other than Draco since the Summer had started and she couldn't help the way her laugh turned into more of a choking, crying sound.

The revelation made her head swim and right then Hermione didn't need a handshake, she needed a hug. To state that Percy was surprised when one of his little brothers closest friends threw her arms around him, hugging him tightly, was an understatement.

Shock kept him still for a few dragged out seconds and Percy eventually found himself wrapping stiff arms around the girl in return. Pulling her a bit tighter to his chest Percy felt himself relax slightly. It had been a long time he had been hugged by anyone but his mum and he had almost forgotten what it felt like to be comforted.

When the appropriate time space had come and gone Percy pushed gently against the girl and slowly Hermione released her hold. An embarrassed flush covered her cheeks but what caught Percy's attention were the tears that clearly stained her face.

"Hermione, are you alright?" Percy asked quietly, he suddenly remembered his Dads excited rambling about getting to ask the Grangers about an electric toothbrush and he looked over the shoulder of the witch. Wondering if he had somehow not noticed the presence of the Grangers when he had seen Hermione come in.

Glancing around he noticed no new faces around the pub and he frowned down at the girl in front of him who was pulling on the sleeve of her white jumper. "Hermione, I thought your parents were bringing you"

Hermione, in turn, felt her eyes widen in shock. She had forgotten when she had written Ron that she had said about her mother bringing her. A lump grew in her throat and she swallowed hard as she tried to find her voice. Thoughts swirling dangerously Hermione tried to think but it was as if her brain a speeding treadmill and her maximum speed was 'meander'.

"My godmother dropped me" She replied eventually. The image of the Malfoys appearing in her kitchen so many years ago was suddenly all she could see and she nearly missed Percy's reply.

That's a shame, Dad was really looking forward to asking your parents about these things called toothbrushes. How are your parents, Ron mentioned they're Dentists" Percy asked politely, trying to sound as if he knew what a dentist was. He hadn't anticipated his question to cause the swell of tears in the brunette's eyes that it did but he held out a hand to rest it against her shoulder, eyes alarmed.

For one brief moment, he saw Ginny staring up at him with unshed tears after her mother had chastised her for taking Charlie's old broom out into the garden to fly. He had found her under a tree crying quietly and since then would always insist that he needs reading time in the evenings at least once a month in the gardens where no one disturbs him where he would really just watch over Ginny as she flew Charlie's broom secretly.

"My parents both died in a fire a the beginning of summer. I was there when my mum passed, " she whispered quietly her voice unable to find a normal tone with the lump that wouldn't leave her throat.

Hermione had never intended on spilling the truth upon immediate arrival but in was like a volcano and suddenly Hermione found she could no longer keep it inside.

"I'm so sorry" Percy answered his eyes softening with shock and understanding. Looking down at the 13-year-old Witch he felt saddened that she had gone through such an ordeal. And clearly hadn't even informed her closest friends from grief. "Come on, everyone's been dying to see you. Not to worry about loads of questions, I'll let mum know what happened. She'll have a word with everyone. It's probably better than you retelling the story or getting onslaughts of questions from unknowing people. Sorry, by the way," Percy smiled tentatively. A hand rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly as he internally cursed his lack of tact.

Hermione just nodded her head in reply, slowly pulling together her emotions. Her hair had escaped from the messy bun she had tied it into in the short walk from the apparation point to the pub and she had successfully removed any evidence of tears from her face with her sleeve.

Nodding curtly Percy turned back to the table, which was just as it was before he rose to greet Hermione and was almost at his mother's side when he felt a small hand tug on his sleeve.

"Congratulations on Head Boy" Hermione smiled, pointing at the badge shining on his chest and Percy couldn't help but think that his little brother was particularly lucky. Unable to stop himself he wrapped his arm around the girl's shoulder, holding loosely to her shoulder. A smile that had been itching to be realised all summer appeared on her face.

She had always admired Percy in his intelligence and ability to ignore the twins, for the most part, in their antics but there had always been something lonely in the way he read at the breakfast table. Nobody but the Weasleys could really understand how their family dynamic works but if any of the Weasleys seemed a bit out of the loop it was Percy. She was suddenly happy that he had been the one to greet her when she came in. She wasn't sure how many of the younger Weasleys would have been so patiently kind.

"Hermione's here" Percy spoke loudly and all at once heads rose. Ron had jumped out of seat instantly but was stilled in his movements has he took in the image of his older brother Percy with his arm around a distinctly rattled but smiling Hermione. If Mrs. Weasley was shocked by the scene she made no outward sign of it instead pulled Hermione into a tight embrace.

"How are you?" The Weasley family matriarch asked as Arthur rose from his seat, daily prophet abandoned on the table.

Thrown by her previous confession Hermione hesitated, struggling to answer until she felt a hand rest on her lower back and looked up to see Percy smiling down at her with an understanding look in his eyes. "Mum, Dad. Do you think we could have a word? There's something you need to know" chancing a quick glance in Hermione's direction. Hermione offered a small nod in his direction and Molly seemed like she wanted to protest but there must have been something in the stern gaze Percy gave her and the hand placed lightly on Hermione's shoulder that stopped her short.

Muttering agreement Hermione fiddled with her hands nervously as the trio walked to a more private area of the bar. When Mrs. Weasley emitted a small gasp and Arthurs worried eyes fell back to the small brunette she found she couldn't watch.

Instead, she turned back to the table where Ron was grinning widely and heading quickly in her direction "You alright 'Mione. We only just got her a bit before you did, but between you and me, I already reckon that Toms sick of us" He murmured, offering the barman a sly glance "Anyway I asked him if he'd seen Harry and he said he left a while ago into Diagon Alley. I was gonna go straight away to look for him but figured I'd better wait for you" Stopping a few steps in front of her Ron smiled expectantly and when he got no answer from the bemused girl in front of him, he sighed his forehead creasing slightly "Well do you want to go get ice cream or not? I'm starving"

Hermione didn't bother to point out that he hadn't exactly asked and his apparent exasperation was more than unwarranted, she didn't even point out the fact that if Ron was starving, ice cream was hardly going to fill him up. Instead, she felt her chest swell in joy as she took in the sight of her freckled friend.

"what are we waiting for" The resulting grin pulled at the corners of Hermione's mouth and she ignored the way Arthur and Molly Weasley were hovering a few feet away in her peripheral vision, waiting to pounce with their condolences and instead grabbed Ron's hand in her own and Pulling him toward the exit withouthHesitation.

Hermione was so caught up in trying to find a smile to send in Ginny, Fred, and Georges direction that she missed Rons resulting flush and Freds following quizzical scowl.

Diagon Alley was as busy as expected as the last minute shoppers bustled around from shop to shop in an uncoordinated rush. Hermione and Ron had a small but heated discussion when they first made their way onto the cobbled street trying to decide whether they should start with ice cream or look for Harry first. Ron eventually giving into Hermiones want to search for Harry with the agreement that they would first venture to Quality Quidditch Supplies and that she had to at least try to refrain from looking bored.

Their search admittedly turned rather quickly into a shopping spree as the pair decided there was no harm in collecting their Hogwarts supplies while keeping an eye out for their spectacled friend. By the time two hours had rolled past Ron and Hermione decided to call it quits and with a winning grin, Ron led the pair toward Florean Fortescue's Ice-Cream Parlour his new wand tucked close to his chest and Hermione's arms full of books that she had politely declined Ron's surprising offer to help carry.

After ordering their ice creams the pair found a seat outside and Hermione listened as Ron told her a story from his time in Egypt that he had already told her twice before and once in a letter. She didn't mind much however as it was better than the awkward conversation that had occurred when Ron had asked about her time in France. The long weekend in the Apartment that the Malfoys owned in the south of France that Narcissa had taken Hermione and Draco on at the beginning of the summer didn't hold the same happy memories that Rons holiday clearly did and wanting not to dwell on it she had skillfully turned the conversation to Harry and the situation with his aunt that Ron had nearly choked on excitement to tell her.

Hermione was finishing off the remnants of chocolate at the bottom of her bowl when Ron's voice rose about three octaves as jumped to his feet, ice-cream forgotten.

"Harry! HARRY!" he bellowed, arms waving frantically around his head and Hermione felt a bubble of excitement rush through her as she caught sight of a bewildered looking Harry smiling through the crowd. Harry quickly made his way toward them. Pushing his way apologetically through the crowd to plump himself down in the unoccupied seat at their table.

The three fell into conversation easily. Teasing and laughing, and surprisingly Hermione didn't dwell on the fact that the conversation about Harry's burst of uncontrollable magic caused the boy in question to frown deeply. His bottom lip pulled between his teeth in worry. She also tried not to stay long on the discussion of a number of subjects she was planning to study.

She had decided shortly after the start of the holidays that she would never allow herself to be put in a position where she was as vulnerable and useless as Lucius had made her feel. But for obvious reasons, Hermione didn't want Harry and Ron to know such particular details and instead raised the question of what she should buy with the money that her Draco had given her to buy a birthday present with.

When not twenty minutes later Hermione found herself buying a cat she had a moment to wonder if she had lost her mind. Crookshanks who had made quite the first impression by attempting to eat Ron's rat, had to Hermione's surprise, taken a liking to her after Ron and Harry had left the pet shop in search of a traumatized Scabbers.

The reaction from Ron when the two boys made their way toward her, Scabbers in tow, was predictable if nothing else. Harry had thrown her a small knowing smile when he saw the cat in her arms as Ron ranted and turned red. The walk back to The Leaky Cauldron was quiet. The trio falling into a comfortable silence, Ron sulking slightly, eyes glued to Crookshanks hugged in Hermione's arms.

Eventually, the silence became too much and Ron began pointedly fussing over Scabbers. Eyes darting in Hermione's direction after every other word as if to gauge if his dramatics were having the desired aggravating effect. In turn Hermione paid him no mind. Instead letting her mind wander to the story Ron had been telling her of Sirius Blacks escape from Azkaban. An event that Hermione had, until then, stayed blissfully ignorant of in her grief. It caused a small bubble of doubt to settle in her stomach as she thought of the school year ahead of them.

All summer Hermione had been using the knowledge of her return to Hogwarts as an incentive to climb out of bed everyday. The knowledge that she had friends and books waiting in what was meant to be one of the safest places in the Wizarding World keeping her optimistic despite her grief and now, faces with the all too familiar threat that seemed to hang over the community and the dark circles that hung beneath Harrys eyes Hermione couldn't help but feel apprehensive.

All that being said, when the witch had been digging through journals and family trees, Sirius Black's name had always been one that screamed out to her. The name staying in her mind to the extent that she had she asked Draco about it, only for his answer to come in the form of hesitant silence. Stating that Sirius had been removed from the Black family tapestry when he was young due to affiliation with Muggles and muggle-borns, Draco had said nothing else on the matter. Even when pried.

When Hermione thought of Lucius Malfoy, or Voldemort or even Professor Dumbledore an unsettlingly feeling always consumed her. Making her wary. Sirius Black brought along no such notion. Instead, there was something about every thing she read that made her all the more curious as to how a boy so seemingly opposed to his families believed had ended up a man imprisoned.

Letting her hand slip into Harry's, Hermione gave his fingers a small squeeze and from the small but genuine smile he offered she found herself able to enjoy the rest of the walk back to the Leaky Cauldron, arms wrapped tightly around Crookshanks. Upon entering the pub Hermione had a moment of panic as she realised that at this point the news she had shared with Percy would surely have been spread throughout the family and the onslaught of sympathetic looks and I'm sorry's' that accompanied loss seemed almost too much to bear.

It was to her relief however that albeit the quick concerning glances shot her way by each Weasley's, in turn, the family chose instead to focus their energy into greeting Harry. After dropping off her bags and leaving Crookshanks to explore her room Hermione found herself falling into comfortable companionship with the family of red heads as conversation flowed easily throughout the bunch.

There was a moment of strain when the subject of Sirius Black was raised but the twins seemed to take the dim in the atmosphere as their cue to start telling an undeniably funny but undoubtedly untrue story. Dinner played out in much the same way the previous hours had. Laughter filled the pub. The conversations of Quidditch and Hogwarts and Bill and Charlie had everyone entertained and Hermione found herself wishing that Draco could be there too. Staring longingly at the empty space beside Harry she could almost picture the two boys sat side by side. Voices serious but the atmosphere light as they debated Quidditch moves, Draco talking circles around Harry, his signature smirk forming into a real smile at Harry's angry mutterings.

So lost in thought Hermione barely noticed the shift in conversation until she felt eyes boring into the side of her head, tuning in just in time to catch the end of what Ron was saying. 'You should have seen it. That monster of hers tried to kill Scabbers. Why

'You should have seen it. That monster of hers tried to kill Scabbers. Why she's gone and bought the thing I don't know'

'Hosetly Ron, Scabbers is fine, isn't he? and he's not a monster, he's just been unloved. The woman in the-' Hermione argued feeling extremely defensive over her new pet.

'Unloved!' Ron interrupted, the incredulity in his voice causing an end to all other conversations at the table as everyone turned their focus to the pair sitting next to each other warily. 'Possessed more like, why on earth did you buy that thing, seriously? What if he eats Scabbers? How would you feel if you lost someone close to you because Scabbers is a part of our family, Hermione? It's selfish to put Scabbers at such risk, you clearly don't understand becau-'

Ron's voice cut off abruptly, eyes wide in shock and hand flying up to his forehead where Fred had just reached across the table and smacked him atop his head. Shock held everyone immobile.

Mrs Weasley was the first to break out of the reverie and she rose from her chair, furious eyes landing on Fred who was seemingly being kept in place by George. His eyes thunderous.

"Fred Weasley, how dare you hit your brother'

'Well someone needed to shut him up' Fredansweredd back hotly, barely allowing his mother to finish her sentence before cutting in.

'That may be so, but the way you went about it!' Mrs Weasley began when she was interrupted again, the sharpness of her glare indicating that she was growing quickly tired of her sons interrupting her.

'What do you mean 'that may be so' " Ron shouted indignantly. Aside from Harry who seemed more than a little lost with the direction the conversation Hermione could feel the gazes of all the Weasleys on her like a ton of bricks. Rising shakily from her chair Hermione was shocked she managed to form words as she excused herself hurriedly. No one making a move to stop her. She was only a few feet from the

She was only a few feet from the table when she heard Mrs Weasly sharp demand.

'Fred Weasley I swear if you leave this table right now you will be grounded until you're old enough to have children to ground yourslef' Hermione heard no reply however, instead she sensed someone fall into step next to her and knew she needn't check to confirm that Fred had just blatantly defied his mother to follow after her. Under different circumstances, Hermione may have taken the time to appreciate the concern but the pain in her chest was making it hard to stay standing let actually form coherent thoughts.

Fred had just blatantly defied his mother to follow after her. Under different circumstances, Hermione may have taken the time to appreciate the concern but the pain in her chest was making it hard to stay standing let alone form coherent thoughts.

Walking silently by her side Fred said nothing when she stopped halfway down the corridor her room was on, hand braced against the wall for support. He reached out and wrapped his arms round her waist when the shaking of her body made it seem like she was about to collapse any second. His eyes warm and concerned and he lifted a hand to brush away some of the tears that Hermione was unaware were even streaming from her eyes. His gaze fell briefly on the scar at the edge of her hairline from the day he had pushed her to stop her spell from hitting her brother and he frowned hard at the memory.

'Hesperia...' he started only to stop when he felt her flinch beneath him.

'Its Hermione' and despite everything her voice was strong and sure, even as her eyes drooped with exhaustion where she leaned into his chest. Lifting the girl into his arms and making short work of the distance to her room Fred hesitated only briefly before entering the room and settling Hermione down onto the bed. His anger was long subsided and instead, he was consumed with concern for his friend.

'Im so sorry' he whispered eventually just before Hermione drifted off into unconsciousness and it didn't sound fake to her. Or generic like she had anticipated it would, it felt oddly comforting.


End file.
